Kamen Rider Mach : The Signal of Destiny
by Denliner Hakerz
Summary: I was on my way to school before something unexpected happen, I suddenly found myself in another world. Filled with an alien race called Noise destroying anything, plus the Roidmude appearing has caused panic. Now trapped in another world, I need to find a way home while dealing with the Noise and Roidmudes
1. Signal 0 : Why Am I Here?

**Hello, everyone!, My name is Denliner Hakerz and I'm here to bring you my story called Kamen Rider Mach : The Signal of Destiny.**

 **And this is my first story about Kamen Rider and I actually doubt my writing skill because you know, English is my second language. So without further ado, I present you my story.**

 **(Disclaimer : I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Mach also the songs that appear in this story. They belong to their respective owner. I just own this story idea and my OC. I hope you enjoy it)**

* * *

 **Signal 0 : Why am I Here?**

* * *

 _Rain, it's matched the mood of a certain group of girl. At a bus stop were five girls, three of them seem doesn't mind being soaked by the of them who carried an umbrella was a 15 years old girl with short dirty hair and aquamarine eyes,and a 17 years old tall girl with long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and red eyes. They're Kohinata Miku and Amou Kanade. They're looking at their friends next to them worriedly._

 _The girl that Miku was looking at was a girl at the same age as her, with a short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head and dark orange eyes. This was Tachibana Hibiki. She's holding a bouquet of flower. The reason why Miku was looking worriedly at her because she looks like someone who had their soul ripped off. Same can be said about the two other girls behind her._

 _The first one was a girl at the same age as Kanade with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side ponytail on the left side of her head that's longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just about her waist and cut straight. This was Kazanari Tsubasa, Kanade was looking at her worriedly._

 _The last one was a 16 years old short girl with long lavender hair that falls to her knees, separated into twin tails that further split into three curly strands each, and purple eyes. While the rest of the girls wearing uniforms of some school, she was wearing a maroon dress with short puffed out sleeves, a sheer light red-violet panel exposing some of her chest and upper back with detached sleeves and black accents on the end of the dress and sleeves. This was Yukine Chris._

 _A bus pulls over and all of them get on._

' _With eight-thousand cries, the lil' cuckoo's blood red tongue, like a flame singing. The saying has it that the little bird keep singing even as it coughs up blood'. This would have applied to me and my friend, especially for Kanade, if it weren't for him. He clearly saw that if we kept singing, then we would have paid in blood. He told us that there are times when we have to stop and take a break._

 _The bus stop and they get off and enter a cemetery filled with tons of gravestones, showing that a lot of people died from something because the number of the stones were surprising, but they weren't surprised. They walked until they arrived at the one they were looking for. On the gravestone read the name : Sakurai Okta. Laying on the gravestone was probably the picture of the person and a blue headphone. The person in the picture was a 20 years old boy with short messy black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue headphone. From his face, people could have mistaken him for Tennouji Kotarou from Rewrite except for his hair and eyes._

 _Just from seeing the picture Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris fell to their knees, crying._

" _Everyone!" Miku cried out in worry._

" _You...idiot!" Hibiki said between sobs as she stared at the picture. "why...would you do that?...to go die for us!"_

 _Both Tsubasa and Chris were too sad and broken to speak words, but they felt the same way as Hibiki. Kanade brought Tsubasa into a hug as Tsubasa cried into her chest. Miku did the same to Hibiki to stop her tear but she unable to stop her own._

" _We want to see you...but now we can't even reach you...we miss you," Hibiki said before shouting up into the clouded sky. "OKTA!"_

 _You all are probably wondering right now. Well, it seems these people have lost someone important to them. How did this come to pass? Well, we have to go back, two years and a couple month, in fact, to see how all this came to be. To listen to the song that the Valkyries will sing. A story of a lone boy, a white warrior. This is the story of a certain boy and how the Valkyries sang his song._

* * *

 **(Insert Setsuna no Kajitsu by Kurosaki Maon)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see Okta face as the scene zoomed out to reveal he was laying on the ground with his Zenrin Shooter beside him. Then he wakes up and sees a Roidmude in front of him before he picks the Zenrin Shooter and rams it to the Roidmude. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Shiroku fukuranda mune ni)** Getting off his bed, we see Okta panicking as he saw the clock and quickly take a shower. After he gets dressed, he quickly gets outside and rides the Ride Macher toward the Flower.

 **(Tsukisasaru kuroi toge wa kie me wo samasu)** Then we see Okta at the Flower, wearing an apron as he taking Hibiki and Miku orders.

 **("Tsuyoku nare" to sasayaita)** Then Tsubasa and Kanade walks in and take their seat next to Hibiki and Miku. Okta walks toward them and takes their orders while they're chatting each other.

 **(Dare no koe? Motome, samayotta)** We see Okta in front of the Flower changing the menu sign, then we see Signal Mach flying around Okta. He nodding as he quickly gets inside and put his apron down on a chair. Then he rushed outside while the girls looking at him. **  
(Itamikasaneru setsuna no toki ni)** He gets on the Ride Macher and took off to who knows where, the screen black out for a second before revealing Okta leaning on a tree with Zenrin Shooter on his hand and an explosion not far from his location.

 **(Sakimidare yuku aoi hana)** Then we find ourself at within the Second Division Base as we see Genjuro and Ogawa looking up at the surveillance, then we see Ryoko who was looking on a clipboard turned and smile at us.

 **(Ai ni obie yureru kajitsu)** We suddenly see Chris as she falling into a black void, then she see Okta reaching out for her and she does the same.

 **(Umarekawareru sa kako wa sutete)** We see Heart's face before the screen zoomed out to reveal Brain and Medic at his side along with a large group of Roidmude behind him. Then the alarms go on, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Aisuru omoi wa hatenai sora de ikiru)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before jump into the Noises. Behind them, we can see Okta riding on the Ride Macher.

 **(Kaze wo ukete wa tada susumu)** Okta gets off the Ride Macher and transforms into Mach, running towards them when suddenly Chaser appear and pointing his Break Gunner to stop him.

 **(Bokura ga eranda mirai ni mayoi wa nai)** Refusing to back down, Mach summons his Zenrin Shooter and charges at Chaser as their weapon clashed each other.

 **(Kinou wo nugisute blow up)** Then we see Okta sleeping under a tree before Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Kanade appear and he didn't seem to mind the company.

 **(Blow up blow up) New World)** We see Chaser and Mach face against each other in an intense fight before Heart interrupt their fight and charges at Mach.

 **(Perfect World)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa are about to send out their most powerful attack.

 **(Furisosogu tsuki no hikari ga shinjitsu)** Okta jumps and sent Rider Kick towards Heart. Heart do the same and send his most powerful attack, before the scene changes to the Mach Driver lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to end.

* * *

 **(Downtown of a random Asian city)**

I sigh as I stop at an intersection. If this keeps up, I'm going to be late and I don't want to be late. My name is Sakurai Okta, just your average 18 years old teen. I guess the only thing strange about me is that I look like Tennouji Kotarou from Rewrite except I have short messy black hair and brown eyes. Right now, I'm dressed in my school uniforms which consist of white pants, black shoes, dark green shirt, but it was covered with my blue batique uniform and a blue dongker jacket with grey sleeves with UDG letter on my left chest and United D-Generation written on my back. If you're wondering what's going on, well, I'm heading to my school, did I mention that I love anime and stuff, don't judge, and I got something good with me.

Yesterday when I was sleeping, a courier came to my house and give me a package. I don't remember buying anything online and I ask my family, they said they didn't order anything. When I opened the package, I surprised when I found that the package contains Mach Driver Honooh and a set of Signal Bike and Shift Car. I look around the box and the only thing I found is Mr. X. I assume that's the name of the sender, and here I am, with the Driver inside my bag I was waiting at the intersection to get a pass so I can get to my school and show my best friend the Driver. I and my friend are huge fans of Kamen Rider and my current favorite is Mach. I'll tell you, that show was pretty good in my opinion. My ride is a bike with white color because, god damn, do you see the Ride Macher? It's really an amazing bike if you ask me. It becomes much cooler when it combine with Ride Chaser to form Ride Crosser.

Oh, it finally over. I rev up the engine and took off. Maybe I can make it in time, I don't want to late for the math class. But then...

*HONK!HONK!*

I turn to my right and saw a truck heading towards me. Then, everything was blurry after that and all I saw was endless darkness.

"Ohhhhhhhh, did anyone get that truck license number?" I mutter as I get up on my feet. I look around and found myself in an alleyway. How did I end up here? I look around again, I find my stuff but my ride was missing. "Huh? Where'd it go?" I look around panicked, but I didn't find anything that looks like the bike. Great, now my sister will scold me because I lost my bike! Sigh, just great.

"The last thing I remember...I was on my way to school before being hit by a truck" and it hurt. I mean really hurt.

"Well, sitting around here will do nothing. Better see where in the world I am." I gather up my things and walk out of the alleyway only to get a surprising sight.

"What in the world!?" I shouted as I looked at the sight in front of me. It was like I was sent to the future. Oddly shaped buildings, upside-down trains, hologram build boards, and many other high tech stuff. "Did that truck hit me so hard that I'm hallucinating, which is unlikely or I'm dreaming"

I decided to take a walk around the city to check out the place. Everywhere I look, I see buildings that I don't recognize in any country. It's like I'm in a whole new world. After a few hours of wandering around. I got hungry and decided to stop at a nearby restaurant. Unlucky for me, they didn't accept my money so I have to exchange it and surprisingly, my money currency here is pretty high, so I got a decent amount of money for living. Then I return to the restaurant. Once I got my food, I took a seat and watched a nearby TV, Hoping that I might learn something.

" _And the weather looks like it's going to be nothing but the sun for the rest of the week. Now on to the other topic for today..."_

After watching the TV for a couple minute, it looks like it doesn't give me any information so I decided to focus on my food when I heard something familiar that caught my attention and made me cough my food.

" _The Heavy Acceleration or the people would say it Slowdown is occurring again. After its first appearance 10 years ago, the Slowdowns are keeps happening in random place on earth"_

I look up at the TV so fast, I think I made a certain blue hedgehog proud. On the screen was showing a footage of Slowdown, it made everything looked like a slow motion. Water, people, everything.

" _If you found any evidence of Slowdown please contact the police department. Now let's change the topic..."_

I grab my drink to stop my cough. Then I heard something very familiar that made me do a spit-take.

" _Noise, the alien creatures that have been a threat to humanity for 13 years."_ Then they show a footage of weird glowing alien creatures killing people. When they touched someone, that person turned into carbon before dissolving. Am I dreaming? and Noise, they supposed to be a fictional character. I winced and wished the people peace before I bring my mind back to more Important matter.

'Why-no, _how_ are Slowdown and Noise here? Is this a dream?' I thought as I took another bite out of my food.

When, suddenly...

*BOOM*

"What the!?" I get out of my seat and run outside to see what is going on. Once I ran outside, I was met with chaos and scattered around the ground were piles of carbon. People were running away from those things called Noise. I saw that a girl standing alone in the piles of carbon and one of the Noises is about to get her, my body quickly acted and I managed to rescue the girl.

Then I saw one of them pouncing at us."Don't touch her!" I punched it and to my surprise, my arm didn't turn into carbon.

Without questioning how that was possible, I backed away as these things were starting to surround me. The girl in my arms was shaking with terror.

"Damnit!" I cursed as I was trying to come up with an idea on how to get out of this situation. Then, something glowed inside my bag. I lay down my bag and opened it, just to find my Mach Driver was glowing. "What the?" once it stopped glowing, I picked it up and surprised on how it was heavier than before. It feels like real metal and not a plastic.

"Is it possible?" I mutter as a really crazy idea popped in my head. I grab the Signal Mach and put the belt on my waist. I slide up the Signal Landing Panel and a music comes out. Then I insert the Signal Mach and another music comes out.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

The voice is much louder and stronger that I remember. I make the same pose as Go, shouting out "Let's Henshin!" and push down the Landing Panel.

 _ **RIDER : MACH!**_

A groovy music comes out. Then I was surrounded by a holographic cylinder, then bits and pieces of armor formed around me until they placed on top of me making a suit. They glowed for a moment before the glow faded out. I was covered in white armor with a black suit underneath. On my right shoulder was the Signal Kourin that resemble a small tire. Then on my left chest was two red stripes with a yellow Drive symbol on it. I also have a white with red stripes scarf on my back. Then I look at the nearby window that was still intact, I saw the V-Helm a motorcyclist's helmet with two antennae in front as well as small light blue gem between them and two red strips, this is the Innovate Visor. Underneath Innovate Visor was the Shutter Face Guard, a blue visor with a black mouthpiece.

I become...Kamen Rider Mach!

"Oh...my...dear lord!" I breathe out as I stared at my armor. I can't believe it! I've become a Kamen Rider! My friend will be surprised to see this. Before I could jump and running around like an idiot, a girly scream brought me back to reality and that reality was filled with killer creatures. I saw one pouncing at me, I quickly spun and kick it away, sending it pretty far. "That was close, think later, fight now," I said as I press the Boost Igniter four times.

 _ **ZUTTO : MACH!**_

The belt announced as Ride Macher appear out of nowhere and made it's way towards me.

"How in the world is Ride Macher here? Did someone pick my bikes and turned it into Ride Macher?" I said, clearly confused. Then a stream of data starting to forming a pistol-like weapon, partially shaped like the front section of a motorcycle. What I have in my hand is the one and only Zenrin Shooter. I amazed on how these things work but I need to focus right now.

I turned to the girl." You stay here, okay?" she nodded and I turned back to the Noises. "Alright you bastard, get ready to met your creator," I said as I spin the Zenrin Striker and it announced.

 _ **ZENRIN**_

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _Alarms were going off in some sort of base as people were running about while others were typing on high-tech computers, trying to get any information regarding the Noises attack._

 _Standing firmly, a tall and muscular man with golden eyes, and a goatee. His clothes was a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pink tie with its end tucked into his left chest pocket, light beige slacks and black and blue athletic shoes. This was Kazanari Genjuro._

 _Genjuro grimaced, knowing that they couldn't do anything to stop the Noises except watching the Noise destroy anything in its way and get people to a safe place. They hope that the military could hold them off until they can evacuate people._

" _Sir! We have the footage and uploading it right now!" one of the staff said, getting a nod from Genjuro._

 _Tall women with violent colored eyes and long brown hair tied up into a beehive shaped dome with purple butterfly clip on the left side walked up next to Genjuro. She wore hot pink rimmed glasses with a yellow tinted lens, a pink and coral dress with a lab coat. This was Sakurai Ryoko._

" _What are we supposed to do, Genjuro?" Ryoko said._

" _There's nothing we can do," Genjuro said, regrettably. "Tsubasa and Kanade are still on a world tour. Until then we're practically sitting ducks for the Noises"_

" _Uploading done, putting it right now!" one of the staff members spoke._

 _Genjuro and Ryoko looked up at the screen to see something they or anyone else was expecting. It was a man(Okta) in armor fighting the Noises._

" _What in the!? Who is that!?" Genjuro asked, surprised._

" _Whoever he is, he looks dashing in that armor of his" Ryoko said._

 _Genjuro and the rest of the staff could not say anything because they were too focused on the armored guy._

* * *

 **(Back With Okta)**

 **(BGM: Surprise Drive by Mitsuru Matsuoka)**

I ran toward a Noise and slashed it, killing it easily. I dodged an attack from one of them and shoot it before moving my weapon to block another attack and push it back, shooting it on its head, I think it was its head. For an alien race that threatening humanity, these things are easy to kill. I spun around and kick one of them piling them on my feet. More of them pounce on me, trying to pile themselves on me, but I'm not gonna let that happen. I jumped out of the way and spin the Zenrin Striker.

 _ **ZENRIN**_

I slammed the Zenrin Shooter to the ground creating a crater. Getting out of the crater, I turn to the rest of the Noises.

"This is getting a little uncomfortable, let's end this quickly," I said, sliding up the Landing Panel, I took out the Signal Mach and put it into the Zenrin Shooter.

 _ **HISSATSU**_

Then I spin the Zenrin Striker and fires a bullet of white energy blast shaped like the Signal Mach.

 _ **FULL THROTTLE : MACH!**_

As the bullet obliterated the Noises upon contact, before it exploded. When the explosion fades there are no Noises as far as my eyes can see.

 **(BGM End)**

* * *

 **(Back to the Base)**

 _Back to the base, Genjuro, and everyone gaped at what they all just witnessed._

" _J-Just who in the world is this guy!?" Genjuro said. No one can blame him for asking as he just saw some guy in armor destroy the Noises when even the military could not scratch the Noises._

" _Interesting! He was able to destroy the Noises without using a Relic." Ryoko said. "I would like to meet this man."_

 _Genjuro continued to observe the man, waiting for him to undo his transformation. There's a funny feeling that the man must have used some kind of device to get his armor._

" _Should we tell Tsubasa and Kanade about this?" Ryoko said._

 _Genjuro shook his head. "No, not until we know for sure if he's an ally or not. Until then, we need to try and keep an eye on this guy. When the time comes, we'll make contact with him."_

" _Got it"_

* * *

 **(Back with Okta)**

"And that should do it," I said. Walking back to the little girl I saved, I saw that she was gaping at my transformation in awe. "You better close that mouth of yours, kid. Bugs will get in if you don't"

The girl closed her mouth and said "Thank you for saving me Mr...?" the girl asked for my name.

"Mach. Kamen Rider Mach." I answer her, unwillingly to give my real name.

"Are you a superhero? Like the ones on the TV?" she asked.

"Something like that" I said as I kneel down.

"Where's your parents?" I asked.

"They were with me before the crowd separates us" the girl answered.

"Do you remember your home?" I asked as I looked around.

"My home is in another city, my family comes here to visit our relatives," the girl said.

"well, let's get you to the police then. They will take care of you until your parents arrive" I said.

"Okay," the girl answered as I get up and about to undo my transformation before I sense something. In an instant, a pink wave of light briefly appeared before everything turned into slow motion.

"A Slowdown?" I said as the Signal Bikes surround the girl, releasing her from the Slowdown.

"How can I move? I thought we can't move when there's a Slowdown" the little girl said, surprised.

"Change of plan, can you get to the police alone?" I asked as she quickly nodded her head. "Oh... I almost forgot." I said as I pick one of my Signal Bike. "Tomarle, please escort this girl to the police.", Tomarle honked signaling that he understand my command and fly off from my hand.

"Follow this bike, okay?" I said. The girl nodded her head again and run off from the scene with Tomarle. "Now, why won't you show yourself, Mr. Roidmude," I said as I turned my back.

" **Oh? So you know what I am?"** The purple colored Roidmude said. Standing before me is the Advanced Iron Roidmude. It got something that looks like a gauntlet with some part pointing to the back. **"I surprised, I thought only our creator who knows if we exist. Do you have any relationship with them?"** He asked.

"Kinda, and I know that I have to destroy you," I said as I get into fighting stance.

" **We'll see about that,"** The Iron Roidmude said as he snapped his finger and two Roidmude appear, the first one is Spider Type and the last one is Bat Type with numbers 042 and 088 on their chest.

"Ohhh...you brought your friends? It would make my job finishes faster" I said as they charge at me.

 **(BGM : Full Throttle by SSPD)**

I dodge Iron arm swing and kick him in the chest as 042 and 088 shooting at me with their finger gun. I slide down and kick their feet sending them to the air before I slam them with my Zenrin Shooter. Suddenly Iron attacked me which caught me by surprise. I rolled on the ground before got on my feet and shoot him.

"Let's try this bad boy" I slide up the belt Signal Panel, took out the Signal Mach and inserted Signal Magarl.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

I push the Signal Panel down and a heavy metal guitar riff could be heard.

 _ **SIGNAL KOUKAN : MAGARL!**_

The Kourin Signal on my right shoulder turns into turn sign-marked Kourin Signal Magarl. "This one is dangerous," I said as I shoot 3 bullets from my Zenrin Shooter. All the bullet were miss.

 _ **SHOOTER**_

"Hahahaha, you can't even shoot properly," Iron said as he alongside 042 and 088. I smirked under my helmet and pressed the Boost Igniter once.

 _ **MAGARL!**_

Then all the bullet is bending on their own before hitting all of them. "I hope you liked my bullet bender," I said as I charged at 042 and 088.

042 is trying to punch me while 088 attack me from back. I dodge 042 punch and slash him across his chest horizontally before I spun and hit 088 while he 's in the mid-air. The 088 got back up, summoning a bat wing, he flies while 042 were holding onto his feet, shooting at me.

"They're sticking together? This is my chance!" I stated. I slide up the Signal Panel and took the Signal Magarl out. I inserted the Signal Kaksarn into the belt and slide it back down.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN : KAKSARN!**_

The Kourin Signal sign turned into the directions permitted sign-marked Kourin Kaksarn. I ducked as 088 flies towards me with 042 on his feet, I inserted the Signal Mach into Zenrin Shooter.

 _ **HISSATSU**_

 _ **FULL THROTTLE : KAKSARN!**_

I fire into the air, then hit the Boost Igniter once, making blast fire burst that spread around them, hitting them multiple times before they exploded along with their Cores.

"Two down, one to go," I said. But then I felt something weird happens to my body. It feels heavier and hurt a little. "I must be near my transformation limit", better finish this off quickly.

" **You will pay for that!"** Iron said as I see him run towards me and throw a punch at me. I dodge it and knee him in the gut, making him stumble. Doesn't want the fight to get longer I quickly changed the Signal Bike back into Signal Mach.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER : MACH!**_

"I hope you like an explosion because you'll be the explosion," I said as I slide up the Signal Panel and press the Boost Igniter once.

 _ **HISSATSU**_

A tornado's starting to form around me while I gather energy into my feet, the flame comes out from my belt and combined with the tornado before I slide the Panel down.

 _ **FULL THROTTLE : MACH!**_

Then I run forward and jumps up while Iron arms extended and trying to attack me, which I dodge easily. After that, I somersault like a tire, spinning before I reach him and extent a foot to strike him.

"Did you like my Kick Macher?" I said.

"Damn you!" The Roidmude cursed before he exploded along with his Cores.

 **(BGM End)**

I raise the Innovate Visor to reveal the Shutter Face Guard to release the pent up energy and steams comes out from it.

"Fyuhh..I've never thought using Mach would be this tiring," I said. I breath out a sigh of exhaustion, Go really make it looks like easy, I wonder what kind of training he has done to fully control Mach.

I turned to where the piles of carbon are. I fell guilty for not able to saved them. But one thing that my experiences taught me is you can't do anything about the past. Once done is done, no retry. Suddenly I can see Signal Tomarle from afar, honking its horn at me.

"Did the girl arrived at the police safely?" I asked Tomarle. Its answer me with a honk, which I assume it's a 'yes'. "You guys did a good job," I said making the Signal Bikes flying around me.

I turned my attention to the Ride Macher and walk toward it. I take a look closer and there's no key slot on it, only a Signal Panel which I assume that I need to Insert Signal Mach. After I inserted the Signal Mach, it shows a holographic screen that's looked like a menu and it asked me to put my hand on the screen. It scanned my biometric and tells me that it's fully mine. I get on it and drive away from the scene.

After I arrived at some place which I think safe I undo my transformation as I took out the Signal Mach out of the belt.

 _ **OTSUKARE**_

I put the Signal Mach inside my pocket, while the others on my bag. If the Roidmudes here, maybe Krim and Banno are existed in this world as well, knowing that they the only one who can build that thing. I sure there are more Roidmudes out there and now 105 left to destroy. If they planned to threaten the humanity, I wouldn't let that. With this power, now I can protect those who need me. My name is Sakurai Okta, also known as...

Kamen Rider Mach.

* * *

 **And that's it! what do you think about the story? Is it good or bad? In my opinion, it was fine. Anyway, let me know in the reviews about what you think of this story because it will help it to become better. I Denliner Hakerz will see you again, in the next chapter. Bye-bye.**


	2. Signal 1 : What Can I do In Mach Speed?

**Hello, everyone! It's me, Denliner Hakerz and welcomes to the second chapter of my fanfic. This story's off to a good start which makes me glad so today, I present you another chapter. I wouldn't upload any chapter for like a week because exam and I need to focus on studying. Anyway, disclaimer, please.**

 **(Disclaimer : I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Mach also the songs that appear in this story. They belong to their respective owner. I just own this story idea and my OC. I hope you enjoy it)**

* * *

 **Signal 1 : What can I do in Mach Speed?**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

*HONK!HONK!*

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

"Let's Henshin!"

 **RIDER : MACH!**

"A Slowdown?"

 **FULL THROTTLE : MACH!**

" **Damn you!"**

* * *

 **(Alleyway, Nightime)**

In a dark alleyway, a woman scream could be heard through the alleyway, everyone who passed it ignored the woman scream, not wanting to do with whatever was happening. The woman keeps running to distance herself from the 'thing' that walking towards her.

The 'thing' was a Roidmude. It has the characteristic of an android with cobra head with number 014 on its chest, this was the Cobra Type Roidmude.

"G-Get away from me!" the woman keeps running until she cornered against a wall.

" **Ahhhh, you will make me achieve my evolved form and becomes even greater than now,"** the Roidmude said.

Seeing that the Roidmude is about to copy the woman, I make my move, placing the belt on my waist and raise the Signal Panel.

" _Ladies and gentleman, it's time for superstar action,"_ I said as I insert the Signal Bike into the belt while 014 looking around, trying to find me.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

"Let's Henshin" then I slide down the Signal Panel as groovy music starting to play.

 _ **RIDER : MACH!**_

Then I was surrounded by a holographic cylinder, they glowed for a moment before faded out which drew their attention. I stepped out from the darkness as Mach.

" **You?!"**

"If you activated your Slowdown, you might already copy that woman and makes my job easier to find you," I said. "Now, step away from her"

" **Don't joke around, this woman is my key to evolving. There's no way I let her away"** 014 said.

Before he even touched the woman, I dashed toward him and grab his hand, threw him to the trash bins. I turning to the woman, I said, "Run. Get out of here and just forget anything you saw."

Nodded, the woman grabbed her purse which had fallen to the gound and running. Once she was gone, I turned back to the Roidmude who throwing aside bags of garbage as he back to his feet.

" **That's hurt, you bastard"**

I charged towards the Roidmude as he threw a punch at me, I ducked under it and gave him an uppercut to his gut. Grabbing where I just punched, he charges towards me and I used this chance to kick him in the face as he rolled on the ground.

Seeing that he's trying to get back up, I slide up the Signal Panel and press the Boost Igniter once.

 _ **HISSATSU**_

I take a stance as I jumped up and slide down the Signal Panel.

 _ **FULL THROTTLE : MACH!**_

I keep spinning mid-air and extent a foot to strike him with my finisher. He had gotten back up, but it's too late as my strike hit his chest.

"Kick Macher!" the Roidmude exploded as his core flying in the air and exploded too. Seeing that my job is done, I undid my transformation.

 _ **OTSUKARE**_

I remove the Mach Driver and Signal Mach, putting them inside my bag. I walked back to the Ride Macher and drive back to my apartment.

 **(Inside a private jet)**

" _Finally! After a long tour, we finally hit Japan!" A girl with red hair and eyes said. This was Amou Kanade, one of the singers of a popular Pop-Idol group called Zwei wing. She then turned to the girl next to her. "What do you think, Tsubasa?"_

 _The person Kanade was talking to was a blue haired and eyed girl, at the same age as Kanade. This was Kazanari Tsubasa, the other singer of Zwei Wing and Genjuro's niece. "Well...it's nice to be back to our home, Kanade."_

 _Looking out to the window, Kanade gestures Tsubasa to join her. "Look! You can see Japan from here!"_

 _Tsubasa nodded in agreement. "It's good to be back, isn't it?"_

 _Kanade nodded and picked up a remote. "Why don't we check out the news? Let's see if anything's changed since we've been gone."_

" _Sounds like a good idea." With her agreement, Kanade turns on the TV to watch the news._

News: "Thank you for the weather, Ken. And now, onto more updates on the Noises."

 _Just hearing the names made Kanade angry. Her family was killed in a Noise attack and not only that, but they killed thousands of people. Kanade couldn't wait to kick their ass of the Earth._

News: "Like always, Noise has been appearing from all places, wrecking havoc where ever they go. Just when things look bad, a man in armor suddenly appear out of nowhere and takes on the Noises"

 _Both Kanade and Tsubasa surprised when they saw a footage of Mach fighting against the Noise with his Zenrin Shooter and was even more surprised that he was able to kill the Noises._

News: "No one knows who is this mysterious man as the government has no connections to this armored man. No one knows how he's able to kill Noises, but at least, people have a new hope to look up to. Now, onto the-"

Then Kanade turned off the TV at the point where both she and Tsubasa were speechless.

Finally, Kanade broke the silence. "Well...that's something"

"Do you think the Commander knows about this?" Tsubasa said.

"Don't know, but what I know for sure is that home has changed a little since we've been gone," Kanade said.

* * *

 **(Insert Setsuna no Kajitsu by Kurosaki Maon)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see Okta face as the scene zoomed out to reveal he was laying on the ground with his Zenrin Shooter beside him. Then he wakes up and see a Roidmude in front of him before he picks the Zenrin Shooter and rams it to the Roidmude. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Shiroku fukuranda mune ni)** Getting off his bed, we see Okta panicking as he saw the clock and quickly take a shower. After he gets dressed, he quickly gets outside and rides the Ride Macher toward the Flower.

 **(Tsukisasaru kuroi toge wa kie me wo samasu)** Then we see Okta at the Flower, wearing an apron as he taking Hibiki and Miku orders.

 **("Tsuyoku nare" to sasayaita)** Then Tsubasa and Kanade walks in and take their seat next to Hibiki and Miku. Okta walks toward them and takes their orders while they're chatting each other.

 **(Dare no koe? Motome, samayotta)** We see Okta in front of the Flower changing the menu sign, then we see Signal Mach flying around Okta. He nodding as he quickly gets inside and put his apron down on a chair. Then he rushed outside while the girls looking at him.

 **(Itamikasaneru setsuna no toki ni)** He gets on the Ride Macher and took off to who knows where, the screen black out for a second before revealing Okta leaning on a tree with Zenrin Shooter on his hand and an explosion not far from his location.

 **(Sakimidare yuku aoi hana)** Then we find ourself at within the Second Division Base as we see Genjuro and Ogawa looking up at the surveillance before Ryoko who was looking on a clipboard turned and smile at us.

 **(Ai ni obie yureru kajitsu)** We suddenly see Chris as she falling into a black void, then she see Okta reaching out for her and she does the same.

 **(Umarekawareru sa kako wa sutete)** We see Heart's face before the screen zoomed out to reveal Brain and Medic at his side along with a large group of Roidmude behind him. Then the alarms go on, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Aisuru omoi wa hatenai sora de ikiru)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before jump into the Noises. Behind them, we can see Okta riding on the Ride Macher.

 **(Kaze wo ukete wa tada susumu)** Okta gets off the Ride Macher and transforms into Mach, running towards them when suddenly Chaser appear and pointing his Break Gunner to stop him.

 **(Bokura ga eranda mirai ni mayoi wa nai)** Refusing to back down, Mach summons his Zenrin Shooter and charges at Chaser as their weapon clashed each other.

 **(Kinou wo nugisute blow up)** Then we see Okta sleeping under a tree before Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Kanade appear and he didn't seem to mind the company.

 **(Blow up blow up) New World)** We see Chaser and Mach face against each other in an intense fight before Heart interrupt their fight and charges at Mach.

 **(Perfect World)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa are about to send out their most powerful attack.

 **(Furisosogu tsuki no hikari ga shinjitsu)** Okta jumps and sent Rider Kick towards Heart. Heart do the same and send his most powerful attack, before the scene changes to the Mach Driver lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to end.

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

*BEEP!*x5

*CLICK*

I woke up as I heard my alarm ringing and turned it off. Looking at my watch, it was already 4: 45 AM in the morning. I get up, stretch my body, take a shower, and put on my clothes which consisted of a red shirt, white pants, black shoes, and black hoodie jacket with yellow inside. I put the Signal Mach inside my pocket, went outside, get on the Ride Macher, and took off.

It's been a couple weeks since I've arrived here. After encountered a Roidmude back then, I've begun to patrols around the city and I didn't meet any Roidmude except for last night. Maybe they warn other Roidmude about me. I started to work out and train my body because using Mach drain my stamina pretty quickly after a single use. But now I can use Mach much longer than the first time. Thank god all of my Shift Car are usable, I have all the Type Change Shift Car and some Tire Exchange Shift Car. Using the Type Change Shift Cars didn't change my form, except for one Shift Car and you know what it is, right?

During my first week here, I was able to get a job as a waiter at an okonomiyaki restaurant called the Flower. The owner was a kind woman who was nice enough to give me a job after I showed her what I could do, she helped me to get enough money to rent an apartment. The I arrived at the Flower, getting off my bike and opened the door.

"Morning, boss," I said.

"Ah, Okta, glad you could make it." My boss said as she smiled at me. "Hurry up and get ready. Knowing the kids that come to my restaurant, they'll be here any second."

"You got it," I said as I going to the kitchen and hanging up my jacket before grabbing an apron and tying it around me. Once I was done, I went outside and already saw some kids here, wearing the Lydian Private Music Academy uniform.

Not far from here was a school called the Lydian Private Music Academy and as in the name, the academy promotes music. People and students who are very passionate or are seeking a career in music usually go to that academy because they produced some very talented people, for example, the Pop-Idol group known as Zwei Wing. I had actually seen a couple of holograms of them when I arrived in this world and I may have a few albums of their songs. I listen to their songs on my free time when I'm not fighting Noises and their songs are actually pretty good.

And yes people, I said world. How do I know I'm in another world, first I'm a Kamen Rider, second there's Roidmude here, and lastly there's a killer alien creature that can appear out of nowhere. Doesn't need a smart ass to figure it out. Also, damn you Decade.

Taking orders from the Lydian students, I hear the door opening again and turned to see two familiar faces. The first was a short cream haired girl, about 5 years younger than me with two red clips on either side of her head and dark orange eyes. The second was a girl at the same age as the first with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes.

These two were Tachibana Hibiki and Kohinata Miku. These two were usuals here and I got to know them during (and before) my time here.

"Welcom-of, it's just you two," I said.

"Hey! What kind of greeting is that!? I demand a re-greeting" Hibiki.

"That's my kind of greeting and good morning," I said, directing the two to a table. "So, the usual?"

"Yes please!" Hibiki said, sounds very excited for some reason.

"You sound excited today." I pointed out. "Did something good happening today?"

"It's not just good but great!" Hibiki said. "Today, I and Miku are going to our very first Z-

"Zwei Wing concert because Miku was able to win some free tickets for a contest you made her enter in." I interrupted her. Shoot, my bad habit.

"How do you know about that? and can you at least try to say that without making me sound like a bad guy?" Hibiki said.

"It kind of surprised me that you know about that, even when we first met you know our name before we introduced ourself," Miku said.

"Umm...Did you guys believe me if I say it's a coincidence?" I asked.

"No one will ever believe that," Miku said.

Not wanting to get questioned, I quickly go back to the kitchen and gave the boss the order. A few minutes later, she had the order ready before I grabbed it, placing it on a platter with other orders. Going around, I finally made it back to Hibiki and Miku, giving them their order. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Hibiki said before saying, "Let's eat!" she then proceeded to mow down her food.

Both I and Miku sigh at her lack of manners. Must be the excitement. "Hey, slow down. You'll choke if you eat that fast."

And true to my word, she started to choke. I sigh again as Miku handed her best friend a glass of water, Hibiki instantly drank all of it and gasping for air later.

"You should save your excitement for the concert," I said. "Well, better change the menu sign. Have fun at the concert."

I went outside to change today menu sign before I notice a honk from one of my Signal Bikes, I had them to patrol round the city. "Did you find them?" it honk again. I quickly go back inside and said, "Boss, I'm taking a break." I called out, putting my apron down on a chair.

"Eh? Already?" I hear my boss said as I stepped outside. I get on the Ride Macher and took off as the Signal Bikes show me the way.

It didn't take much time for me to find the place, it was an abandoned factory which is a normal place for a hideout. I get off my bike with Zenrin Shooter in my hand and examine the factory.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked before a pink wave energy that briefly appears, answering my question. Then two figure comes out from the shadow, it's the Roidmudes with the numbers 093 and 071 on their chest.

" **How can you move in a Slowdown"** 071 asked.

"I don't need to answer you," I said as I placed the Driver on my waist and slide up the Signal Panel. Inserting Signal Mach before saying the magic word.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

"Let's Henshin!"

 _ **RIDER : MACH!**_

Once I donned in my armor, they charge at me when I saying my catchphrase.

"Searching..." I spun around to dodge their attacks as I grasped my hand together.

"Destroying..." I punched them a couple times, sending them rolled on the ground before moved my hand in an odd gesture.

"Both done at..." I clapped my hands together before spreading it out.

"Mach!... Kamen Rider Mach!" I spun my arm around until I got into a nice looking pose.

" **So, you're the Kamen Rider. If we can beat you here, there's no one that can stop us"** 093 said as he threw a punch at me.

"That's impossible," I said while dodging his punch and kick him in the gut, sending him to the air before I ram Zenrin Shooter to his chest. He rolled on the ground before stopping near 071.

"Better get this done before my break over," I said as I slide up the Signal Panel, took out Signal Mach and inserting it into the Zenrin Shooter.

 _ **HISSATSU**_

Then I spin the Zenrin Striker and run towards them.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

I slashed them with the Zenrin Shooter as light blue energy line appears.

 **FULL THROTTLE : MACH!**

I turned around and see their bodies exploded along while their cores flying in the air before I shoot them, destroying their cores.

I undo my transformation as I looked at my watch.

 _ **OTSUKARE**_

"better get back fast, I don't want to burden the boss," I said as I get on the Ride Macher and drove back to the Flower. I arrived at the Flower and get back to work like the usual.

* * *

 **(A couple hours later)**

 _At a futuristic stadium, a crowd of people was gathered. Among this crowd was Hibiki herself and he didn't look happy._

" _Eh!? What do you mean, you can't make it, Miku?" Hibiki exclaimed in their phone._

-Sorry, Hibiki, but my grandmother got into an accident. We're packing up to go there now.-

" _But, Miku, I barely know a thing about this group," Hibiki whined._

-I'm sorry, but don't worry. I have someone who'll join you there to make sure you don't get lost.-

" _What do you mean?" Hibiki got her answer faster than she expected._

" _Yo." Turning around, Hibiki jumped in surprise when she saw none other than Okta, waving in front of her._

" _Eh? Okta?!"_

* * *

 **(Okta)**

How can I get dragged into this? I and Boss were just about to close up the shop when Miku suddenly walked up to me and asked if I could go with Hibiki to the Zwei Wing concert. When she want to told me the reason why, I interrupted her and told her that I already know the reason, damn, my bad habit. I'm agreeing with her and now, here I am, standing alongside Hibiki in a line to get some light sticks for her.

"Were you surprised to find out that Miku sent me to look after you?" I asked, starting a conversation to pass time and make this line get faster.

She nodded. "I'm surprised she asked you of all people to look after me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"well, I know that you aren't the type of people to get into something like this, because you prefer to be alone" she said nervously, trying not to offend me which I wasn't.

"Ahh, you hurt my feelings, just as I thought the world is cruel, I'll go back to my room and never go outside again," I said, teasing her a little bit.

"No! Please, don't leave me alone here!" Hibiki begged. Man, she's cute when I tease her.

"Just kidding," I said while laughing, finally getting to the stand and buy some light sticks for her. "Well, better go find some seats before they run out."

Hibiki nodded as we went inside to go find some seats.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile on nearby rooftop)**

" _I can't wait for this little concert to start, I'm actually quite interested in those Relic users." Heart commented while he sitting on the edge of the roof. "I really want to hear they sings, I bet it'll make my_ heart _to fluster in awe.."_

" _Heart, why are you so interested in this...concert thing that those humans are so infatuated with?" Brain sighed as he asked Heart the reason behind his motive._

" _Because...don't think it's interesting how one or more people could attract so many of their kind into one place where many things could happen." Heart said. "Why I'm having fun just from listening to their song because we Roidmudes have the same emotion as human. Besides, don't you listen to that fancy ballroom music, Brain?"_

" _That type of music has its own class...while this and what are you listen to is merely nothing but a garbage." Brain said as he fixes his glasses while scoffing. "Anyway, you haven't forgotten why we're here, don't you?"_

" _Why we are here?" Chase asked while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed._

" _I have reason to believe that whoever controls the Noise will likely attack this concert, for what purpose, I don't know yet." Brain said._

" _And if the Noises really attack then that Kamen Rider will appear, and we will able to observe him along with the Relic users," Heart said with an intrigued smile on his face while Chase just nodded._

* * *

 **(Backstage)**

 _Inside the backstage area of the stadium, the workers were putting the finishing touches on everything just to make sure everything was good to go. While they were doing that, Tsubasa, who was wearing a hooded poncho that kept her outfit clean as a lock as her hair could be seen poking out from under the hood. Sit down behind a crate with her legs curled up, she had her hands together in a praying position, as if wishing for luck._

 _Just then, Kanade came to her and interrupted her pre-show ritual._

" _Get's rather boring, huh?" Kanade said, sitting down on a nearby crate. "I just want to go crazy out there."_

" _I know what you mean," Tsubasa said._

" _Don't tell me, are you nervous?" Kanade asked._

" _Of course I'm nervous, Kanade!" Tsubasa said. "It's only natural. Sakurai said today is special.." Then the bluenette was interrupted by a flick to her forehead._

" _Why are you being so serious? Lighten up!" Kanade said, trying to improve her best friend's/partner's mood._

" _There you two are." Genjuro suddenly appeared, walking towards the girls._

" _Commander," Tsubasa said, looking at the muscular man._

" _Well, well, old man Genjuro!" Kanade said. "Come to wish us good luck?"_

" _I believe you two understand how important today is?" Genjuro asked._

" _No need to worry, Manager. We know that today is paramount blah, blah, blah." Kanade said casually. "Just leave everything to us and make sure that hunk of rock doesn't blow up on us."_

" _I'll hold you to that, Kanade," Genjuro said. "And don't worry, it's in good hands. Today performance will be paramount to mankind's future." Genjuro said while took out his phone and make a call._

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Underground lab)**

 _In an underground lab, a group of a scientist was setting up the necessary equipment for their impending (doom) experiment, one that involved a slab of rock placed under an observation deck. Sakurai was amongst this scientist and went to answer her phone call._

" _Hello~ Sakurai Ryoko speaking!" Sakurai said to Genjuro on the phone. "Everything is ready on our end!"_

* * *

 **(Back to the Backstage)**

 _Nodding a few times, Genjuro said, "Understood. I'll be right there."_

" _Just leave the performance to us, alright?" Kanade said confidently, earning a nod from their manager. Just before he walks away, Kanade stops him._

" _Wait."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _What do you think are the chances of that mysterious armored guy showing up here?" Kanade asked. Ever since she saw the footage of him on the news, she's been plagued with curiosity about him._

" _I'd say one in a million," Genjuro said. "I just don't see that guy coming here at all just for a concert."_

* * *

 **(With Okta and Hibiki)**

"Achoo!" I sniff and rub my nose. Is this one of those feeling when someone is talking about you?

"Are you okay, Okta?" Hibiki asked with a bit of worry in her voice which is unnecessary in my opinion.

"I think someone's talking about me," I said.

Before Hibiki could ask me what I meant, the lights down as small lights were showing up on the stage.

 **(Play Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Once the music started, I winced as my ears were blasted by the sounds of people here cheering. This is why I don't like attending some event like this. Suddenly, feathers started to fall from the ceiling and a few moments later, two females descended from the runway. That was our cue to light up out glow sticks.

I quickly spotted a red headed girl and instantly knows who she was, Kanade. Kanade wore a light pink and hot pink strapless dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large colored bow and right wing on her bustle. She also wore a light pink scarf and white heels.

Then I turned my gaze to the bluenette girl none other than Tsubasa. Her clothes consisted of a high-collared crop top with shite shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

If I have to say, in the looks department, both of them were very beautiful girls.

* * *

 **(With Heart, Brain, and Chase)**

" _So they're the Relic user, huh? A bunch of girls who uses their voices in battle as their weapons, while using it to cheer humans, their singing is not bad." Brain said._

" _Brain, you just admit that they have lovely voices and you like it." Heart said with a smile. "And just as I expected it makes my 'heart' beat in excitement, perhaps we can take them as our personal singer."_

" _I-It's not I like it, the ballroom music was better than this" Brain said while fixing his glasses. "A-Anyway we'll consider that after we see their power."_

" _Now let's wait and watch." Brain said._

* * *

 **(Back with Okta)**

" _Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU_

 _Ten ni toki hanate!_

" _Kikoemasuka...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou_

 _Ai wo tsuki agete_

 _Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi_

 _Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita_

 _Soshite yume wa hiraku yo_

 _Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

Suddenly, the stage ceiling opens up, surprising and making me jump out of my seat. They must have one hell of a manager.

 _Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai Hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou_

 _Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu_

 _Issho ni tobanai ka?_

 _Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE_

 _Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish_

 _Sono migi te ni soegyou Boku no CHIKARA mo_

 _Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart!_

Upon the ending of the song, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back, dropped a knee and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayed.

 **(End Song)**

Everyone in the crowds was cheering like crazy, hurting my poor ears as I just simply clapped. Looking next to me, I saw Hibiki staring at the two singers, looking likes she was having the best time of her life. I smile, glad that the girl was having a good time. But I feel like I was forgetting something important.

Just then, more music started to play. They must be getting ready to play another song.

"We're not done yet, folks!" Kanade shouted to her mic, trying to rile up the crowd more as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

* * *

 **(Underground Lab)**

 _In the laboratory under the stage, the experiment was going as planned._

" _Phonic Gain growth within expected range." One of the scientists said._

" _I guess we can write this one as a success," Sakurai said with a sense of accomplishment._

 _Genjuro let out a sigh of relief. "Great work everybody."_

 _*ALARM!*_

 _Suddenly, alarms started to go off as flashing red light filled the room._

" _What's going on!?" Genjuro said._

" _The dampening system can't handle the rising internal pressure!" a male scientist said, causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic_

" _At this rate, the Relic will awaken and go berserk!" one of the scientists said as their experiment's test subject was starting to emit an energy that started to wrap and convulse until..._

 ***BOOM!***

"What the!?" Hibiki gasped.

"What the heck!?" I jumped out, suddenly I remember what's the important thing was and find where the explosion came from.

Then, everyone started to scream, for a reason. Looking up to the ceiling, the creatures that people feared, Noise appeared in the sky, firing and dropping off its fellow Noise. Just the sight of the Noises caused everyone to panic and run, making it hard to get away as I saw man, women, and children getting slaughtered.

'I need to get the Mach Driver!' just as I finished my thought, I got caught in some crowd, separating me from Hibiki.

"Okta!" I heard Hibiki call out to me

I tried to reach out to her, but fail. "Hibiki! Damn it, move out of my way!" As much as I tried, I soon find myself outside the stadium. "Shit! Hibiki's still in there!"

Running, I headed towards the Ride Macher, hoping to make it in time to save Hibiki. I curse myself for parking it so far away from the stadium.

* * *

 **(Back at the Stadium)**

" _We need to fly, Tsubasa!" Kanade said. "We're the only one who can fight them!"_

" _B-But the Commander hasn't-" Tsubasa couldn't say anymore as Kanade had ran and jumped off the stage. "Kanade!"_

"Crotizall ronzell Gungnir zillz.." _After singing her song, Kanade was instantly changed into a new outfit, consisting of a white, black, and orange bodysuit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky gauntlet on her forearms and a pair of rabbit ear like headphones. The energy from her transformation caused the Noises to change their color._

 **(Play Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made)**

 _Kanade brought her hands together, causing her gauntlets to fuse and turned into a white and orange spear with a red glass-like center. She charged at the Noises and using her spear, sliced two of them in half. Then she ran and slash another one through, continuing to do so and cut down any Noise that got close to her. Kanade jumped into the air and threw her spear which began to multiply as soon as it left her hand. All of the spears rained down to the Noises without any mercy_

 **Stardust∞Foton**

* * *

 **(Underground Lab)**

 _While Kanade was fighting in the stadium, back down at the now wrecked lab, Genjuro, who seemed to be the only survivor as the others were crushed in by the rubble, stood up and looking around or at least tried to._

" _Ryoko..." Genjuro said, struggling. "Is Ryoko still alive?"_

 _Suddenly, a rainbow-colored light caught Genjuro's attention, prompting him to look at the source which was none other than the experiment's subject. "Mephisto is...awakening." then crumbles of rock fell over the relic, prompting Genjuro to get out of the ruined lab, knowing that he couldn't get the Relic as the place was starting to fell down._

* * *

 **(Back up at the Stadium)**

 _Back at the battle, Tsubasa was donned in her own Relic suit, the Ame no Habakiri which consisted of a light blue and black bodysuit with forearm gauntlets, black headphone, and a blade on each of her ankles. Her weapon was a white katana which, along the blades on her ankles slashed any Noise she came across._

 _Meanwhile, with Kanade, she was continuously carving out a path, creating a miniature cyclone with her spear that tore a mammoth-sized Noise that looked like a fated centipede to shreds._

 **Last∞Meteor**

 _Together, Kanade and Tsubasa left nothing but ash in their wake. While these two were fighting, Hibiki, who was still here and alive somehow watched the battle unfold, shock and fear immobilizing her from moving. "What is..."_

 _Suddenly the Noise turned themselves into makeshift bullets and shot themselves at Kanade and Tsubasa, but fail as they cut down the incoming bullets._

 **(End Song)**

 _As the battle dragged on, Kanade noticed that the color of her suit is starting to fade and flicker. "Shit, my suit's running out of power." In her frustration, she failed to stop a Noise going past her, heading towards Hibiki. "Watch out!"_

 _Hibiki heard Kanade's call, but her legs wouldn't move. She could only stare at the incoming Noise, ready to turn her into dust. At least, that's what she thought was about to happen._

 _*VROOM!*_

 _Out of nowhere, Okta came riding the Ride Macher and landed on the Noise before it could harm Hibiki. Revving up the engine, the wheels of the Ride Macher turned, crushing the Noise underneath._

" _Here's your order bastard!" Okta said as he watched the Noise disintegrate into ash. Okta still had his helmet on so Hibiki wasn't able to recognize him._

* * *

 **(Okta)**

I let out a sigh of relief, glad I was able to get here in time and save her. Turning around, I saw Hibiki looking at me. "Are you alright?"

She just simply nodded, probably still shocked that she was able to escape death.

"That's good." I may have been unable to get here in time to save other survivors, but I'll be damned if I let Hibiki die on me when I'm supposed to look after her! Turning my back, I saw both singers of Zwei Wing, Kanade and Tsubasa, fighting and killing the Noises. I look more carefully, I notice that Kanade was more exhausted than Tsubasa as she failed to block an attack from one of the Noises. Surprisingly, she didn't disintegrate when she was hit. That's must be the suit, protecting her.

Then I saw one of those mammoth-sized Noise appear. Guess it's time to help. I strap the Driver on my waist, sliding up the Signal Panel and inserting the Signal Mach.

 **(BGM : Don't Lose Your Mind by SSPD)**

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

Just like always when I'm about to transform, I shout"Let's Henshin" while doing the same pose as Go would be.

 _ **RIDER : MACH!**_

Once I was donned in my armor, I revved the engines and took off towards the Noises, passing by the girls. "Take care of the Noises, please," I said before jumped off the Ride Macher. The Ride Macher keep driving while shooting the Noises with it's Sudden Eraser.

I press the Boost Igniter four times, summons the Zenrin Shooter, and spin the Zenrin Striker.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

Running, I jump high thanks to the suit and slams the Zenrin Shooter against a mammoth-sized Noise head. Instantly killing it as the head disintegrated into ashes with the rest of its body.

"You're..." I turn to see Kanade and Tsubasa looking at me.

"I never expected popular singers like you guys to have such a great power." I wonder if it possible for them to take down a Roidmude? I had to save that thought for later as the Noises started to surround us.

"We're surrounded," Tsubasa said.

"There's nothing we can't handle, right?"

Kanade looked at me for a moment before she smiled. "Think you can keep up?"

When I was about to answer he, all of my Signal Bike and Shift Car appear and flying around us. "Let's find out" Then I turned to my Shift Cars. "Go protect Hibiki."

The Shift Cars did as told and pushed its way trough the Noises to protect Hibiki.

"By the way, what's your name?" Kanade asked.

"I'm Mach, Kamen Rider Mach."

"Kamen Rider?" Tsubasa repeated.

"You can say I'm someone who protects humanity's freedom and such," I said. "Are we just going to stand around here and talk, or fight?"

They answer me with raising their weapons

"Nice answer," I said, inserting Signal Tomarle into the Zenrin Shooter.

 _ **HISSATSU**_

Is that a gun?" Kanade asked me when she saw the Zenrin Shooter.

"Kinda," I said, slamming the Zenrin Shooter to the ground, creating an area that paralyzing all the Noise inside it. "Go!"

Seeing that I've immobilized the Noises, we charged and took care of the ones I Immobilized before took on the ones that were still running around. I sliced one Noise in half before giving another a shot, destroying it. I saw one coming from behind, and just when I about turn around, Kanade appeared and stabbed it.

I said nothing when she threw a smirk and wink at me as I aimed and shoot a Noise that was attempting to sneak on her, surprising her.

"Now, we're even," I said, getting a shrug from her.

Then I notice some Noises are trying to surround Tsubasa so I took out the Signal Mach and inserted Signal Kaksarn.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN : KAKSARN!**_

Turning the Kourin Signal on my right shoulder into directions permitted sign-marked Kourin Kaksarn. I shoot a bullet, just when the bullet directly above Tsubasa, I press the Boost Igniter.

 _ **SHOOTER! KAKSARN!**_

And the bullet spreads above her and destroys the Noises that surrounded her. I notice Kanade staring at the Zenrin Shooter. "What's wrong?"

"Where do I get one of those guns?" Even at a time like this, she's still made a joke.

"Sorry, these are not for sale," I said, getting a frown from her as I spin the Zenrin Striker.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

I charge towards the Noises and starting to kill more of them.

 **(BGM End)**

I slash a Noise as Tsubasa slashed another, our back met together.

"Careful, these things like to pile on you," I said.

"I know!" Tsubasa said, killing off another Noise before killing another with her ankle blade.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Hibiki running with the Shift Cars, they use their ability to take down Noises and protect Hibiki from danger. Then I saw one of those big Noise shoots out some sort of green fluid at them, but then Kanade appeared and protected them by spinning her spear. I was about to leave Hibiki to Kanade when I noticed her armor starting to crack. Then suddenly, a fragment from her armor shot out at a speed Shift Cars couldn't react to as it headed straight for Hibiki and it...pierced Hibiki straight in the chest!

My whole body froze when I saw blood pour out from Hibiki. "NO!" I ran towards Hibiki, killing any Noise that tried to get in my way as I could feel my heart beat against my chest. I crouched down to Hibiki and trying my best to stop the bleeding. "Hibiki! Please, don't die!" I was begging at that moment for death not to come for Hibiki. "Open your eyes! Please, you have to live! DOCTOR!" I called Mad Doctor, Doctor came and starting to heal her. Then, relief filled my body when I saw her eyes slowly opened, looking at me slightly."Thank god, thank you Doctor" I was able to save someone this time. I felt tears of happiness falling down, but because of my helmet, no one saw them.

"Mach!" Kanade called out. "How is she!? Is she alright!?"

"She'll live, Doctor's currently taking care of her. But she needs to get to a hospital!" I said, making her sigh in relief. I don't blame her that she practically almost killed her.

Kanade nodded and looked at her hand, tightening it into a fist before looking at me. "Mach, look after her! I'll end this quickly!"

"Huh?" I was confused. What she mean by that?

"You know, I used to want to sing while feeling absolutely nothing." She said while walking towards the army of Noise, I get back to my feet. "But look at how many have come to hear me today. That's why...I'm going to give them everything I have, This will be my final aria." She raised her spear in the air, speaking in a tone of someone who was about to...die.

"What are planning to do?" I asked.

"My Swan Song." She answered as she began to singing, a single tear flowing down from her eyes.

"Kanade! No! Please don't sing that song!" Tsubasa cries desperately. Setting Hibiki down against a wall, I turn and run towards Kanade, grab her shoulder, make her turn to me and punch her in the face, making her stop.

"Are you an idiot! What are you thinking!?" I shouted as I glared at Kanade who was holding the place I punched her at. "You have ti live, Kanade." I said. "don't you think your family will sad, knowing that their daughter gave her life which they protected with their life". She wants to say something but she can't because my words filled her thought. I never use this before, but the situation calls for it.

I remove the Signal Kaksarn from my belt and inserting the Signal Mach back.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER : MACH!**_

I insert Signal Kikern into my Zenrin Shooter.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

Not even looking, I could tell that Kanade and Tsubasa were confused about what I doing.

"Now, sit back and watch the show, _ladies,"_ I said. Then I press the Boost Igniter four times, again.

 _ **ZUTTO : MACH!**_

My visor glowed before I got into my stance and the world around me began to slow down.

* * *

 _Kanade and Tsubasa didn't know what to think when they actually saw the mysterious armored man named Mach appear. At first, they were skeptical of him since he isn't using Relic to fight, but they brushed away that thought when they began to fight. As they fought, they got to know the mysterious armored man's name and what he was like. He was calm and a bit reserved they guessed, but his heart was in the right place when they saw his reaction to the girl getting pierced by a fragment of Kanade's armor, clearly worried._

 _If Kanade could find the right words, she was impressed with Mach's equipment. He had one hell of a punch, an interesting gun that also can be used as a melee weapon, a car toy that can spawn their tracks, and a motorcycle that can '_ fight' _on its own. After seeing what Mach could do, she glad that he's on their side._

 _When Mach went and stopped Kanade from finishing her Swan Song, Tsubasa didn't know whether to feel happy or mad. Happy because her best friends were no longer singing her Swan Song and mad because Mach punched her best friends in the face._

 _Both Tsubasa and Kanade were amazed by Mach's ability before he given Kanade a piece of his mind. Then, they surprised when Mach suddenly disappeared._

" _Where'd he go!?" Tsubasa said, a small of her mind thinking that he had run away._

 _Then the world has proven that thought was wrong when suddenly, the army of Noises was being swiped away by a beast-like jaw and white blur. Tsubasa and Kanade could only stare in shock as they guessed that Mach was the one doing all of this._

 **FULL THROTTLE : KIKERN!**

 _Then they saw Mach again, getting into a cool pose and his back turned against the demolished army as explosions nearly filled ¼ of the stadium. They continue to stare at Mach in awe when they saw a surviving Noise, a big one come out of the explosion, its sights on the death of Mach._

" _Behind you!" Tsubasa called out as Mach turned to look at the surviving Noise._

" _Ups looks like I missed one," Mach said. "Not for long anyway." Sliding up the Signal Panel and press the Boost Igniter once again before sliding it down._

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE : MACH!**

 _Mach runs towards the Noise, jumping high into the sky that even amazed Tsubasa and Kanade as he somersaults and keeps spinning before extent a foot to strike the Noise._

" _Kick Macher!" It hits the Noise and goes through the Noise. Mach appears on the other side of the Noise before it exploded._

 _Both girls were gaping at this point until Kanade's armor fully disintegrated despite her Swan Song being interrupted as she fainted from using all of her remaining energy into the Swan Song. Seeing this, Tsubasa didn't waste any time in going to her best friend's side._

" _Kanade! Kanade! Please open your eyes, Kanade!"_

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

 _When Kanade's eyes finally opened, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. Looking around, she assumed that she was in a hospital. Feeling that someone was holding her hand, she looked next to her and saw Tsubasa sleeping next to her, grasping her hand._

 _Kanade smiled at her sleeping best friend before her attention was driven to the door when it opened, revealing a bandaged Genjuro._

" _I see you're finally awake," Genjuro said. "You gave us quite the scare."_

" _Well...I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a weapon." Kanade said. "How long was I out?"_

" _A couple of hours," Genjuro said. "Do you remembered anything that happened back at the stadium?"_

 _Thinking back, Kanade answer, "I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then...Mach stopped me from finishing it."_

" _Mach?"_

" _Oh, it's the name of that armored guy that's been going around killing Noises," Kanade said._

" _So, that's guy's name is Mach," Genjuro said to himself._

" _Although, I don't think that's his real name since he also called himself a Kamen Rider," Kanade added._

" _Kamen Rider? What's that?" Genjuro asked._

" _He said something about being a protector of humanity's freedom or something," Kanade said. "Where is he anyway?"_

" _He drove off before we could even ask him," Genjuro said._

" _I see." Then Kanade remembered something else. "What about the girl!? Is she alright?"_

" _Relax, she's alright," Genjuro said. "She's undergoing a surgery right now, but from what we can tell, she'll be fine." Kanade relaxed after hearing that. "Also...we just discovered that despite not singing the Swan Song all the way and making it out alive, what you sang was enough to destroy your Gungnir, completely."_

" _So, I'm just a normal human now..." Kanade said, sad because she no longer could fight the Noises. "Guess that's what I get from trying to do a suicide attack."_

 _Then Tsubasa starting to wake up. "Kanade?" Rubbing her eyes, she gasps when she saw Kanade up and wake. "Kanade! You're alright!"_

" _Tsubasa...you're killing me!" Kanade managed to say, struggling for air._

 _Tsubasa looked at her after she loosened her hug. "After what you did today, I have the right to kill you! I really thought you were gonna die!"_

" _Maybe I did and I'm just a ghost, boo~." Kanade joked._

" _I can't believe you still have the energy to tease me right now!" Tsubasa said._

 _Genjuro stepped out of the room and closed the door giving them privacy. He took out his (new) phone and looked at surveillance footage of Mach fighting alongside Kanade and Tsubasa._

' _Mach...just who are you' Genjuro thought before walked down the hallway._

* * *

 **(Apartment Building)**

 _-Are you sure she's going to be alright!?-_

"For the last time, Miku, she's going to be alright." I said to the person on the other end of my phone. "The doctors said that she needs surgery, but she's going to be fine."

 _-I'm just so worried about her.-_

"I'm sorry. I should have looked after her, but I fail." I said, ashamed of my mistake.

 _-It's okay. There was nothing you could do.-_

"I'll call you tomorrow to tell about Hibiki later, okay?"

 _-Okay. Good night Okta-_

"Good night Miku" I ended the call and lay down on my bed.

I did it. Despite everything's that happened, I was able to save not one, but _two_ lives, a huge improvement from before. I still regret that I wasn't able to save any other survivors, but I can't do anything about it now. They're gone and there's nothing that anyone can do about it. That's a clod hard fact, even in a different world it's still the same fact. Still, Hibiki was _this_ close to dying, I can't let that happen next time.

Seeing that it was getting late from the time on my watch, I put on my sleep wear, set aside my watch, turn off the lights and fall asleep.

* * *

 **There you go. I bet you guys were expecting the Dead Heat form to appear, right? Too bad I have other schemes for it. I can't update any chapter soon because of exam, so Denliner Hakerz here. See you in the next time.**


	3. Signal 2 : How Many Years?

**Hello guys, Denliner Hakerz here. Welcome to the third chapter of my story and I'm sorry it took so long because of reasons. Anyway without further ado. Disclaimer, please.**

 **(Disclaimer : I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Drive also the songs that appear here. They belong to their respective owner. I just own this story idea and OC.)**

* * *

 **Signal 2 : How Many Years Since the Accident?**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Today, me and Miku are going to our first Z-"

"Mach!...Kamen Rider Mach!"

 _-I'm sorry, but don't worry. I have someone who'll join you over there to make sure you don't get lost-_

" _I really want to hear they sings, I bet it'll make my_ heart _to fluster in awe."_

 ***BOOM!***

"Crotical ronzell Gungnir zillz."

"This will be my final aria"

 _ **ZUTTO MACH!**_

"Kick Macher!"

* * *

 **(Present)**

Two years. It's been two years since the accident at the Zwei Wing concert. Obviously, I've aged and now I'am 20 years old, nothing special. I worked at Flowers like usual and took down Noise like usual. Finding the Roidmudes is much harder than I expected. I've been appearing on the news from time to time. As for the news, I just ignored them, getting away from any reporters that wanted to 'talk'.

Hibiki, who had been hospitalized for a good couple of weeks, was fine now, much to my relief and Miku's. Speaking of Hibiki...

"Hibiki, what are you doing in a tree with a cat in hand?" I asked, staring up at Hibiki which on a pretty high tree with a cat in her arms.

"Well, I saw this kitty climbed up this tree and couldn't get down," Hibiki said.

"But you you can't get down," I said. The tree is pretty high so if she fell, she could hurt herself.

"Yeah," Hibiki said, embarrassed to be found in this situation.

I sigh. Same old Hibiki. "You know you're late to class and yet, you still went and helped a cat. You haven't changed a bit, huh."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hibiki asked, probably feeling offended.

"Nothing, think of it as a compliment," I said. "Now hurry up and jump."

"Eh?"

"Don't just 'eh' me." I held out my arms. "Don't worry, I'll catch the cat and you, I promise. Now jump."

Hesitate at first, Hibiki sends the cat first and I catch it easily, stroking its head before setting it down on the ground and looking back at Hibiki. "Alright, it's your turn now."

Hibiki jumps down. I catch her with some difficulty, being a human and not a car after all, but still managed to caught her safely as her hands and head were pressed against my chest.

"See? I caught you just like I promised." I said.

Hibiki quickly pulls away, blushing for some reason. "T-Thanks."

I shrug. "Don't mention it." I then notice that she had a few leaves in her hair and removed them from her, dusting away anything on her clothes.

A meow reminded both of us that the cat was still here. Hibiki and knelt down and scratched its head, getting a purr out of it.

"You must be hungry, aren't you?" Hibiki said.

"I'll give it something to eat later," I said. "Right now, you got a class, remember?"

"Ah!" Hibiki screamed, having been reminded by me that she still had classes to get to. "I totally forgot!" Then she turns to me. "Please Okta, you have to give me a ride!"

"Okay, okay, just relax." I said, throwing some meat to the ground from my lunch box so the cat have something to eat. "I was gonna take you anyway. Miku called and was worried about you."

"Oh thank you!" Hibiki said, giving me a hug.

"If you have time to hug me, then you have time to get on the bike," I said.

Having been reminded again, Hibiki ends the hug and dashes towards where I parked the Ride Macher.

Saying a "Take care." To the cat, I make my way to the Ride Macher, pulling out a second helm for Hibiki and get on before putting on my own and getting ready to drive. "Hold on tight, I'll get this done at Mach speed."

Just when I said that, I felt two 'lumps' pressed against my back. Focusing ahead and trying to ignore it, I drive off, heading toward Hibiki needed to be which was none other than Lydian Private Music Academy and today, Hibiki was starting her first day there. At least, she was supposed to start it a couple minutes ago. Sigh, what am I gonna do with this girl?

* * *

 **(Insert Setsuna no Kajitsu by Kurosaki Maon)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see Okta face as the scene zoomed out to reveal he was laying on the ground with his Zenrin Shooter beside him. Then he wakes up and sees a Roidmude in front of him before he picks the Zenrin Shooter and rams it to the Roidmude. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Shiroku fukuranda mune ni)** Getting off his bed, we see Okta panicking as he saw the clock and quickly take a shower. After he gets dressed, he quickly gets outside and rides the Ride Macher toward the Flower.

 **(Tsukisasaru kuroi toge wa kie me wo samasu)** Then we see Okta at the Flower, wearing an apron as he taking Hibiki and Miku orders.

 **("Tsuyoku nare" to sasayaita)** Then Tsubasa and Kanade walks in and take their seat next to Hibiki and Miku. Okta walks toward them and takes their orders while they're chatting each other.

 **(Dare no koe? Motome, samayotta)** We see Okta in front of the Flower changing the menu sign, then we see Signal Mach flying around Okta. He nodding as he quickly gets inside and put his apron down on a chair. Then he rushed outside while the girls looking at him.

 **(Itamikasaneru setsuna no toki ni)** He gets on the Ride Macher and took off to who knows where, the screen black out for a second before revealing Okta leaning on a tree with Zenrin Shooter on his hand and an explosion not far from his location.

 **(Sakimidare yuku aoi hana)** Then we find ourself at within the Second Division Base as we see Genjuro and Ogawa looking up at the surveillance before Ryoko who was looking on a clipboard turned and smile at us.

 **(Ai ni obie yureru kajitsu)** We suddenly see Chris as she falling into a black void, then she see Okta reaching out for her and she does the same.

 **(Umarekawareru sa kako wa sutete)** We see Heart's face before the screen zoomed out to reveal Brain and Medic at his side along with a large group of Roidmude behind him. Then the alarms go on, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Aisuru omoi wa hatenai sora de ikiru)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before jump into the Noises. Behind them, we can see Okta riding on the Ride Macher.

 **(Kaze wo ukete wa tada susumu)** Okta gets off the Ride Macher and transforms into Mach, running towards them when suddenly Chaser appear and pointing his Break Gunner to stop him.

 **(Bokura ga eranda mirai ni mayoi wa nai)** Refusing to back down, Mach summons his Zenrin Shooter and charges at Chaser as their weapon clashed each other.

 **(Kinou wo nugisute blow up)** Then we see Okta sleeping under a tree before Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Kanade appear and he didn't seem to mind the company.

 **(Blow up blow up) New World)** We see Chaser and Mach face against each other in an intense fight before Heart interrupt their fight and charges at Mach.

 **(Perfect World)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa are about to send out their most powerful attack.

 **(Furisosogu tsuki no hikari ga shinjitsu)** Okta jumps and sent Rider Kick towards Heart. Heart do the same and send his most powerful attack, before the scene changes to the Mach Driver lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to end.

* * *

 **(Classroom)**

Just as I thought, despite getting a ride from me, Hibiki, was late. Right now, she was getting scolded by her teacher.

"So, Miss Tachibana, mind to explain why you're late on your first day?" the teacher said.

"Uh, well..." Hibiki began. "There was a kitty that climbs up a tree and couldn't get down, so I climbed up to help it." Hibiki stops for a moment.

"Go on." The teacher pressed.

"The thing is, I couldn't get down afterward until Okta came and helped me down," Hibiki explained.

"I see." The teacher said. "Still, the fact remains is that YOU'RE LATE!"

"I'm sorry!" Hibiki apologized.

"Just go take a seat so we can continue our lesson." Hibiki did as she told and took a seat next to Miku. Miku notices me and wave at me and I wave back.

Then the teacher turned to me. "Thank you for bringing Miss Tachibana here."

"Don't mention it," I said, getting up from leaning against the wall. "If you excuse me, I need to go."

"Of course. Have a nice day." The teacher said before I walking towards the exit.

* * *

 **(After class, Dormitory)**

 _In Hibiki's and Miku's new room, Hibiki collapsed onto the floor in symbolic defeat. "That was awful, it's only the first day and I feel like I just went on a roller coaster a hundred times. I feel cursed."_

" _Half of that curse comes with being such a scatterbrain," Miku said. "The other half is when you stick your nose where it doesn't belong."_

" _Call it helping others!" Hibiki said, rolling over. "It's my habit, you know!"_

" _Yeah, but you take it way too far," Miku said. "Normal people don't just lend their textbook to others."_

" _That's fine, I'll just look off your book, Miku," Hibiki said, going over to the table._

" _Idiot..." Miku muttered._

 _Then Hibiki gasped and raised a magazine with Tsubasa on the cover. "Oh, my god! Tsubasa's newest CD is coming out tomorrow! Tsubasa's so cool!"_

 _Miku smiled at her best friend who hugged the magazine. "You enrolled in Lydian to follow in her footsteps, right? She must have a great affection for you."_

" _Yeah, but I haven't seen her anywhere today," Hibiki said. "I know she's famous and such, I know I didn't expect her to meet me, but..."_

 _Hibiki pulled her shirt collar to see what remained from the incident two years ago, a scar in the shape of forte note. 'I'm sure I would have died that day if it wasn't for Zwei Wing and that mysterious armored man. They said on the news that Kanade had lost her singing voice from the incident and almost all people there had lost their life to the Noise, lucky for me, Zwei Wing, and a few survivor. The armored man supposedly was the one who saved the day. Was the part where Zwei Wing fighting is just a part of my imagination? I feel that if I met Tsubasa, she could tell me what happened back then since Kanade had to quit the academy. And what are the chances of meeting that mysterious armored man again? It's not like he's someone I know.'_

* * *

 **(With Okta)**

"Achoo!" Is someone talking about me again?

"Oh, my. Okta, are you okay?" my boss asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, putting away my apron and picked up my jacket.

"Well, I'm closing up now. Goodnight Okta." My boss said.

"Goodnight boss," I said before getting on Ride Macher and drove back to my apartment. At least, that was the plan. Just when I was making a turn, my phone ringing. I stopped and take the call.

"Oh, it's from Professor," I said. "Hello, Okta here"

 _-It's me, meet me at the lab, now.-_ A womanly voice said.

"Alright, alright," I said before ended the call and drove off to god knows where.

I keep driving until I reach a research facility. I enter the research facility and heading towards a certain lab. I opened the door to reveal the person who called me. She's a woman around 20 years old with slim build and fair-skinned. She has white hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears and golden amber eyes with visible bags under them, due working overtime in her lab. She wears a pink shirt, white skirt, a lab coat, and glasses. This was Professor Kokonoe Hendrickson, Harley Hendrickson grandchild. Yes, grandchild, even I couldn't believed if that old man has a grandchild. They never mention it in the series. I met her a couple months after the Zwei Wing incident. After the incident, I tried to track down some Roidmudes and it leads me to her. I fail to destroys the Roidmude but I gain an ally which is good considering my condition. I tell her everything I know. How I get here, the Driver and others. After that we're working together to defeat the Roidmudes and now here we are.

"What do you want at a time like this?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said while sitting on a chair. "I finally able to contact Krim" did I mention that she also knew Belt-san and Banno?

"Really? That's a relief. What's he said?" I said.

After the incident, I did some research about this world. From my research I know two things. First, Belt-san and Banno are exist in this world which I'm not surprised, considering the fact that Roidmudes exist. Second, the Global Freeze which happened twelve years ago, it wasn't a Slowdown but a complete Freeze which only Sigma Circular that can make it happen or something else.

"He really interesting in you, after I tell him everything about you." She said.

"Did you tells him that I came from another world?" I asked.

"Yes, and he doesn't believe it," Kokonoe said. At first, she also doesn't believe me but after a good amount of time, she finally believed.

"Just wait until we meet and have a talk. He'll understand." I said. "It's that all you want to tell me? Because I'm sleepy right now." I said, yawning.

"The _thing_ you asked me to build is almost complete," she said.

"Really?! Finally, what took you so long?" I said. This is really a good news for me.

"Well, building that _thing_ without being known by others is hard you know. At least you can give me some reward" Kokonoe said, pouting.

"Alright, but not now. I haven't get my paycheck." I know one thing if a woman is asking for reward, It's expensive things. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, you can. Goodnight Okta" she said before continuing her work.

"Goodnight, and don't overwork, Kokonoe," I said as I walking towards the door.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Professor?"

"Sorry, _Professor_ Kokonoe," I said with a smirk as I closed the door. I went outside and get on my Ride Macher before drove back to my apartment.

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy, Cafetaria)**

 _It was a new day at Lydian Academy for two best friend and currently, both of them were enjoying lunch while discussing the events of a Noise attack the night before._

" _According to the SDF and SDRT, the evacuation went on with the relative and the damage was kept to the minimum," Miku said, reading the article off her phone. "It happened pretty close from here."_

" _Scary..." Hibiki said, shoveling the content of a bowl of rice into her mouth. Then Hibiki asked, "What about the mysterious armored man? Is there any news on him?"_

" _Hold on, let me check," Miku said as she began to search on her phone. After a while, she said, "Sorry, there's nothing new about the armored man."_

" _Awwww..." Hibiki said, going back to eating her rice._

" _Why do you keep asking about the mysterious armored man every time the Noise are mentioned?" Miku asked._

" _Curiosity?" Hibiki said._

" _You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on the mysterious armored man." What Miku said caused Hibiki to blush and choke on her food._

 _After chugging down some water, Hibiki said, "Miku! It's not like that! I'm just curious about him, that's all!"_

" _If you say so," Miku said, putting away her phone when suddenly they heard people talking around them._

" _Look! It's Kazanari Tsubasa!" This quickly caught Hibiki's attention._

 _Getting up quickly, Hibiki almost ran into someone and when she was about to apologize, she realized, standing in front of her was none other than Kazanari Tsubasa._

 _Hibiki finally got a chance to meet Tsubasa which means she can finally ask about the events at the concert two years ago. But the thing is... "U-Umm..." she couldn't get the words out._

 _Then Tsubasa motioned to the corner of her mouth, prompting Hibiki to look where she was pointing and say a few grains of rive stuck on her face._

" _You have something on your face," Tsubasa said before walking away._

* * *

 _ **(After Class)**_

" _That was terrible!" Hibiki said, laying her head on the desk. "She must think I'm a weirdo now."_

" _She wouldn't go that far," Miku said, taking a playful stab at her friend's misfortune._

" _You're horrible," Hibiki said. "Are you gonna done with that anytime soon?"_

" _Doesn't look like it," Miku said, organizing some paper work as well as getting a sigh from Hibiki. "Oh, I forgot. Tsubasa's new CD is going on sale today, right? But why bother with a CD?"_

" _Come on, CD's are a status symbol now," Hibiki said. "Plus, they're packed with bonus material."_

" _Then that means they're going to sold out soon, right?" Miku said._

" _Oh, crap!" Hibiki said, jolting up. "I need to get there fast! I probably still could make it if I ask Okta to drive me there!"_

" _You can't just ask Okta to drive you to the store. He has worked at Flower." Miku said. "Besides, even if he does, by the time he gets here and take you there, the CD's would probably be sold out by then."_

" _Then I've got no other choice but to run!" Hibiki said, running towards the door. "See you later Miku!"_

* * *

 **(At the Flower)**

"Okta!" I came into the kitchen.

"What is it, boss?"

"We're running low on ingredients. Could you please go out and get some?"

"You got it," I said, taking off the apron and putting on my jacket before I stepped out.

"Watch out for the Noise!" I heard my boss before I left.

"Okay..." I waved off before getting on Ride Macher, putting on my helmet before I drive off.

While driving, I spotted Hibiki and for some reason, she was chanting, "CD...Symbol...CD...Symbol..." Tsubasa's new CD must have come out today. Better grab one for myself after I get what I need. Driving up to Hibiki, she constantly noticed me.

"Ah! Okta!"

"Yo, Hibiki." I greeted her casually. "What're you doing?"

"I'm off...to buy...Tsubasa's...new CD." Hibiki said between gasps. It didn't take a genius to know that she was exhausted, but the thought of getting Tsubasa's CD kept her running. I watched in amusement as Hibiki goes slower and slower and when we turned a corner, she finally stopped to catch her breath.

"You should be in the Olympics," I said.

"Too...tired...to...comment..." Hibiki said.

I chuckle at the out of breath Hibiki, but I quickly stopped when I noticed something in the air. Black carbon dust, shit.

"Hibiki..."

"Hm? What is it?" Hibiki asked, finally having recovered from running for so long.

I said nothing and just pointed inside the store where Hibiki noticed the piles of Carbon on the floor.

"Noise!"

"We need to get out of here!" I said. I know that I could take care of any Noise, but I was worried about Hibiki. I couldn't risk it, even if I did transform here.

Hibiki wasted no time hopping onto Ride Macher, knowing what dangers we were in. Just when I was about to drive off, we heard a scream.

"Someone's in trouble!" Hibiki said.

Without saying a word, I drove towards where the scream came from, hoping that I make it in time to save whoever it is. The scream was pretty close so I was able to find the source and right before my eyes, surrounded by Noise was a...little girl. I know world is cruel but why must you be sp cruel god!?

I sped up to save the little girl.

"Wait! Okta, slow down!" Hibiki said over the roaring engine of the Ride Macher. "We're gonna crash into the Noise!"

I ignored her warning and with great skill, jumped over the Noise, grabbed the girl and drove away from the Noise.

"Hang on!" I said to the little girl, putting her in Hibiki's arms before continuing to drive in order to get away from the Noise. I wasn't about to let a little girl killed, never.

Much to my annoyance, the Noise didn't give up as some of them turned into a form that resembled...a...motorcycle and the other Noise got on, driving after us.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" since when do Noise transform into motorcycles and since when did they know how to ride one!? They never do that in the series. I had to save these question for later as the Noise were catching up to us.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _We find ourselves inside the mysterious base as people were typing away at the keyboards, trying to get a reading on the Noise that were attacking._

 _Then, Tsubasa and Kanade rushed into the room._

" _What's the situation?" Tsubasa asked._

" _We're trying to lock onto a signal right now!" one of the operators said. "Our first priority is to identify the horde's location."_

 _Just as the operator had finished his saying, another operator yelled out, "I have the location of the horde!"_

" _Bring it up on screen!" Genjuro ordered, Ryoko standing next to him, having survived the events from two years ago._

 _After a bit more of typing from the operators, what appeared on screen was the image of a man and two girls(Okta, Hibiki, and the girl) being chased by...motorcycle riding Noise._

 _Silence filled the room when everyone saw this._

 _Then Kanade broke the silence. "Uh, since when do Noise turn into motorcycles? No, a bigger question is_ how _are Noise able to ride a motorcycle!?"_

" _I've never seen something like this," Tsubasa said._

" _This is impossible," Genjuro said. "The Noise shouldn't have any knowledge on how to ride something like a motorcycle. How are they doing this?"_

" _Could it be?" Ryoko said, in thinking pose. "Are the Noise's...getting smarter?"_

 _That thought brought fear to people. The last thing they needed was Noise with intelligent wrecking havoc all over the city._

* * *

 **(Highway)**

"These things won't give up!" I shouted as more Noise were catching up.

"What do we do!?" Hibiki asked, holding onto me for dear life, the same goes for the little girl.

Looking behind me, I saw more and more Noise catching up. I'm going to kill whoever taught these abominations how to ride a motorcycle. Seeing no other choice, I'll have to fight.

"Just hang on tight, really tight!" I said as I pushed Ride Macher into its max speed.

Both the girls yelped at the sudden speed. Seeing me speed up, the Noise speed up to in order to catch up with us. Then one of them rode to my side and went to hit me as I duck and kick the Noise off its Noise-made motorcycle. Another came to my other side and went for the girls, but I stopped it by backhanding it before punching it in the face, sending it off its ride.

Then the Noise started to get fancy and jump over me as I saw three Noise who did this. They speed on ahead before turning around and driving towards me.

"Hibiki, can you let go of me for a second?" I asked.

"Huh?" I didn't wait for a proper answer as I summon the Zenrin Shooter while the Noise met my challenge. The I jumped off the Ride Macher before shooting two of them and slams the Zenrin Shooter to the last one. I hoped back onto the Ride Macher and drove off while those Noises turned into ashes.

As I continued to drive. I notice that there was traffic up ahead so I had to turn to the nearest exit in order to lure the Noise away from the people in the traffic.

"Okta, that was amazing!" Hibiki said. "How did you do all that!? I thought people get killed when they touch the Noise?"

"That's something I've yet to figure out!" I shouted. "But first, we need to get away from these Noise."

I felt Hibiki nod in agreement as I continued to drive.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _Everyone who stood there, gaping at what they just saw. Who wouldn't when someone goes and physically hits Noise when they're supposed to disintegrate upon contact._

" _H-How was he able to hit, let alone_ touch _the Noise!?" Genjuro said. "And what's with that gun!?"_

" _It doesn't look like he has anything that allows him to touch them," Ryoko said. "What is his secret? And that gun of his?"_

 _Kanade just stared at the man gun before Tsubasa noticed her partner stare._

" _Is there's anything wrong Kanade?" Tsubasa said._

" _No, I think I've seen that gun before. But where?" Kanade said._

" _Sir! What should we do?" one of the operators asked._

" _Keep an eye on that man," Genjuro said. "We might be able to find out how he's able to touch the Noise without disintegrating."_

" _Yes, sir!"_

* * *

 **(Back With Okta)**

Making a turn, I drive through an alleyway where I reached a waterway, easily jumping over it. Of course, on motorcycle's themselves, the Noise also easily jumped over the waterway and chase after us.

"How are you two holding up!?" I shouted over to the girls behind me.

"We're OK!" Hibiki shouted back as the little girl continued to cling ton Hibiki for dear life.

"Damnit! Where's a shelter when you need one!?" I cursed even though I shouldn't have in front of a child. I've been driving for a while, but I didn't see any sign of a shelter anywhere.

Suddenly, just as I drove into an abandoned oil factory, more Noise on Noise-motorcycle came out of nowhere, forcing me to stop as we were surrounded by the Noise.

"We're surrounded!" Hibiki said as the Noises circled around us like bikers from a biker gang.

"Are we going to die?" the little girl said out of fear.

"Nope, and don't even say that," I said calmly as I getting off the Ride Macher.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this?!" Hibiki said.

"As long as I'm still breathing, I'm not letting you die. As long as _you're_ still breathing, never accept death. You have to keep living, no matter what happen." I facing the Noises with the Zenrin Shooter in my right hand.

"Onii-chan..."

"He's right." The little girl turned to Hibiki. "No matter what happen, don't give up on life! No matter what, you have to live!"

"Onee-chan..."

"You're still young. There's a lot of things you can experience as you get older, so don't even think about dying..."

Then Hibiki finished it for me. "You have to keep living!"

" _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

*FLASH!*

Suddenly, a bright orange light erupted from Hibiki's chest, the same place where she was pierced by the fragment two years ago after she sang the last note.

"It finally happens," I said, covering my eyes to prevent them from getting blind by the light. Then, the light shot up, almost illuminating the entire sky.

 **(Unknown Location)**

" _What's going on! What's happening!?" Genjuro said, wanting to know what that glow from Hibiki meant._

" _We don't know sir, but now we're comparing the energy to anything in our database!" one of the operators said as all of them got to work._

" _Could this be...an Aufwachenschlagen!?" Ryoko said._

" _We've identified the energy, sir!"_

 _Just as the operator said that, one word appeared on the screen._

 **GUNGNIR**

" _Impossible! Gungnir!?" Genjuro said._

 _Hearing the name of a once thought destroyed relic, both Tsubasa's and Kanade's eyes widen in shock._

" _I'm going to check it out!" Tsubasa said, turning to leave._

" _Tsubasa!" Tsubasa turned to her best friend and former partner. "Be careful."_

" _I'll be fine," Tsubasa said before she left._

" _No...You're not..." Kanade said. Ever since the incident two years ago, Tsubasa has been training endlessly to become an emotionless blade, become cold and distant towards others except Kanade. Plus, Tsubasa seemed to have some kind of grudge against Mach and Kanade couldn't figure out why. She just hoped that Tsubasa wouldn't do something stupid._

* * *

 **(Back with Okta)**

I watched as the beam of light continue to shoot out of Hibiki, until she doubled in pain, falling off the bike and onto the ground on her hands and knees.

"Hibiki!" just when I was about to reach out for her, a menagerie of machines erupted from Hibiki's back.

"AHHHH!" Hearing Hibiki's scream of pain made me want to reach out to her, but the blinding light prevented me from getting any closer. Soon, the light died down and I can finally see what's Hibiki has become. I got something I was expecting.

Hibiki was donned in an orange and white bodysuit that left her stomach open, replacing her old clothes. She also wore a pair of black metal boots, white and orange gauntlet, and a pair of black and white headphones.

"Hibiki?" I couldn't help but stare in awe at Hibiki's transformation. I don't know if it just my imagination, but I could've sworn Hibiki just had a sadistic smile.

"What happened to me!?" Hibiki asked, looking at her transformation state.

"Onee-chan, you look really cool!" the little girl said, staring at Hibiki in awe.

Hibiki smiled before turning to the Noise. "Okta, take the girl and get out of here. I'll try to hold these guys as long as I can."

"Sorry, not gonna happen," I said, shooting one of the Noises.

"What!? Why!? She's in danger if she stays here!" Hibiki said.

"I know, and that's why _you're_ gonna be the one who takes her," I said. "I'll stay behind and hold these guys off."

"What!?" Hibiki gasps. "But there are too many of them! You'll be killed!"

"Don't underestimate me, after all..." putting on the Mach Driver, sliding up the Signal Panel and inserting the Signal Mach.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

"I'm more than meets the eye." I said, sliding down the Panel and shout, "Let's Henshin!"

 _ **RIDER : MACH!**_

Surrounded by data, soon I was donned in my armor, becoming Mach.

"EHHH!?" Hibiki gasps. "Okta, _you're_ the mysterious armored man!?"

"Yeah," I said before spins the Zenrin Striker.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

I slashed a Noise that came towards me as I turn to face the riding Noise. "Now, go and keep that girl safe."

"But what about you?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't worry," I said. "I have some experience with these guys so no need to worry, just go!"

Hesitate at first, Hibiki complies and takes the girls hand. "Don't die, there's something I need to ask you."

"Don't worry, I didn't plan on dying anytime soon," I said. "Now go!"

Hibiki nods and starts...to sing. I'm not used to that.

 **(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

In my distraction of listening to Hibiki sing, which she was pretty good at, I let two Noise past me. "Oh shit!" I shoot one of them and the others were about to get Hibiki.

My worries were put to rest when I saw Hibiki jumps to avoid the Noise and what a jump it was. Seeing that she (kinda) landed safely, I turned my back to the small army of Noise.

"Sorry dude, but I'm gonna have to make this quick," I said before charging forth.

The riding Noise charged towards me, but I dodge it and killed the riders. Taking aim, I shoot at the motorcycle Noise's wheels where they swerved out of control before crashing into one another, killing themselves in one big explosion. I turned to the normal Noises and charged towards them.

The normal sized ones moved like humans and tried to attack me as I sliced each and everyone of them. Some of them made themselves into makeshift bullet and shoot itself at me, but I destroy them before they hit me. Finally, a big one, which looked like some kind of man with a TV box head went to crush me. I sliced an opening before jumped up and karate chopped it, cleanly sliced the Noise in two.

 **(Song End)**

Then I noticed that Hibiki wasn't singing anymore. I heard the sound of a motorcycle. Following it, I saw the one and only Tsubasa driving through a bunch of Noise and riding past Hibiki who still has the girl, thanks god. Jumping out of the motorcycle before it crashed into a giant Noise.

Flipping through the air, Tsubasa started to sing.

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."_

After saying something to Hibiki, Tsubasa runs towards the remaining Noise, donning in the armor I saw two years ago except that the bodysuit was also white and there's more armor than before, mostly on the legs. I still can't get used on how they transform.

Then she started to sing. That's my signal to undid my transformation. I slide up the Signal Panel and pull out Signal Mach, slide the Panel back down.

 _ **OTSUKARE**_

"Now, let's just sit and watch," I said after making sure that there's no Noise around. Why I undid my transformation? Well I have my own reason.

 **(Play Zettou-Ame no Habakiri)**

Tsubasa pulls out a katana and somehow enlarges it, sending an energy slash at the Noise.

 _ **Azure Flash**_

Then mid-air, Tsubasa conjures a large number of energy swords which rain down on the Noise.

 _ **One Thousand Tears**_

Once she landed, she dashed towards the Noise at amazing speed and killed a great amount of Noise with her katana and the blades at her ankles. I couldn't help but stare in amazement. She was both fast and deadly.

Finally, a huge Noise appeared over Hibiki and the little girl, but they were soon saved by Tsubasa as she conjures a sword at a size to a large truck and stabbed it, easily killing it.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath**_

 **(Song End)**

I won't lie, that song was kinda catchy.

"Amazing..." I heard Hibiki as I walking towards her.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa said.

"Just a passing through good guy," I said calmly.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After waiting for a while, the military soon came, vacuuming up the Noise ashes. I would have left at a time like this, but my worry for Hibiki and the little girl made me stay.

"Excuse me." Both I and Hibiki turned to a woman with hot chocolates in both of her hands. "You two must be cold. Here, have some hot chocolate, it'll warm you up."

"I love hot chocolate, thank you," Hibiki said, taking the hot chocolate.

"Ah, thank you." I took the cup and drank it.

"Why are you undid your transformation?" Hibiki asked.

"I have my reason," I said.

Knowing that she won't get an answer, Hibiki went and blew her drink to cool it down a bit before taking a sip. "Ah~! That's tastes good." Suddenly, a light orange glow surrounded Hibiki before her armor disappeared, surprising her as she dropped her drink and started to stumble. I caught her before she fall.

"Careful now, you don't want to hurt yourself, do you?" I asked.

Hibiki quickly pulls away and blushes from some reason, probably from embarrassment. "T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it," I said.

"Um..." Hibiki started to twiddle her fingers like she was about to say something, but couldn't find the right words.

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for saving me back then." So she remembers the battle at the concert two years ago?

"So, you remember, huh?" I said. "Well, your welcome, Hibiki."

"Mama!" Both I and Hibiki turned our attention towards the little girl who was reuniting with her mother.

"You're alright!" the mother said, embracing her daughter into a hug. "Thank god!"

The little girl said something to her mother and pointed towards us. The mother bowed at us as we bowed back. The woman who had given me and Hibiki our drinks asked the daughter and the mother to sign on a tablet. Long story, they were asked to keep things as a secret. Then they walks away as the little girl waved towards me and Hibiki which we return it.

"Anyways, I think we should get going-" Before Hibiki could finish her sentence, men in black appeared around us.

"I knew we weren't just gonna walk away from this so easily," I said, taking another sip of my drink, ah hot chocolate.

"We can't let you two leave, especially you" Tsubasa said, pointing at me while standing in the center of the agents. "you two are coming with us to the-"

"Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters." I said, cutting her words which gaining a glare from Tsubasa. Damn, my bad habit.

An agent with brown hair stepped forward with handcuffs that looked pretty sturdy. "Sorry, but this is just for the standard procedure."

Just when he was about to cuff Hibiki, I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Cuffing a girl who's doing nothing wrong seems pretty extreme, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't just-"

"I'll come freely with you, but Hibiki stays with me. How about that Ogawa?" I interrupted him as he surprised hearing his name from me.

"Well..."

"Ogawa, it's alright." Tsubasa said. "If they agreed to come with us peacefully then it's okay to skip minor procedures."

"Very well," Ogawa said, putting away the handcuffs. "Please follow us."

Both I and Hibiki said nothing as Tsubasa and the agents got into a cars and drove off while me and Hibiki following on Ride Macher.

After driving for a while, both of us found ourselves at Lydian Private Music Academy.

"Why are we at the academy?" Hibiki asked.

"You'll see," I said, continuing to follow the cars of the agents.

After parking our rides, we walked through the academy hallways, coming to the central wings where the teachers and staffs stayed at. After a bit more of walking, we were taken to a secret elevator where handles soon appeared, surprising Hibiki.

"It's dangerous, so please grab onto the handles," Ogawa said.

I took a handle next to Tsubasa as Hibiki took one next to Ogawa. Then the elevator pludged down at highspeed, making Hibiki scream in terror. After stopping her screaming, Hibiki laughed nervously.

"Don't think you can laugh your way out of this one." Tsubasa said.

After going down a few more levels, Both me and Hibiki gazed at the strange tribal architecture that appeared outside the elevator.

"Smiles have no meaning in where we're going." Tsubasa said.

"*cough* I don't think so." I said, making Tsubasa glare at me, but I ignored it.

* * *

 **(Moments Later)**

*BANG* x3

"Welcome to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters, home of the guardian of humanity, Tachibana Hibiki!"

The moment we got out of the elevator, a red haired man welcomed us with top hat on, foods laid down on tables, and streamers falling down as if this was some kind of surprise party. Next to the red haired man was the retired singer of Zwei Wing, Kanade who facepalmed.

"You're making us look so uncool right now..." Kanade said.

I looked towards Tsubasa. "See? Is this where smiles have no meaning, huh?"

Tsubasa just facepalmed while Ogawa laughed nervously and Hibiki looked surprised.

A woman in a lab coat then walked up to me and Hibiki, with phone in hand and having it facing us. "Put a smile on those faces. We need a photo to remember our meeting."

I just shrug before raising a peace sign as Ryoko took the picture.

"How do you guys even know my name?" Hibiki asked.

"The 2nd Division is wartime secret service." Genjuro explained, turning his cane into some flowers. "Checking you out was no problem to professionals like us."

Then Ryoko came with Hibiki's bag in her hands.

"Ah! What's this about being professionals!? You just looked through my bag!" Hibiki said.

After a bit of bickering and partying, mostly for the people here, Genjuro and Ryoko walked towards us.

"I believe introduction are in order." Genjuro said. "I'm Kazanari Genjuro, Tsubasa's uncle, and the one in charge around here."

Then Ryoko introduced herself. "I'm Sakurai Ryoko, the lead scientist around here. Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too." Hibiki bowed.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Straight to the point I see." Genjuro said. "In that case, I'll get straight to the point as well. We want Miss Tachibana to work with us."

"Work with you? But why me?" Hibiki asked.

"I think he means that strange armor that appeared on you." I said.

Hibiki gasps in realization and asked, "Please tell me...what happened to me?"

"I also like to know as well." I said even though I already knew it.

Genjuro and Ryoko looked at each other before Sakurai stepped forward. "Before I can answer your question, I need you two to do two things for me."

"And they are...?" Hibiki asked.

"First, don't tell anyone about what happened today."

"And the second?"

Then Ryoko brought Hibiki closer. "I need Miss Tachibana to please take off her clother."

...What?

Before I could do anything, Sakurai took (more like dragged) away Hibiki for an examination, leaving me alone until I felt someone tap my shoulders. Turning, I came face to face with Kanade.

"Is there's something I can help you?" I said.

"Can you tell me where I can get your gun?" Really? Even after two years she still want that?

"I got it from my friends and he won't give it up to some stranger." I said.

"But I'm sure that I'm not a stranger to this _friend_ of yours." Kanade said.

"Ah, I remember. He did tell me about some red haired suicidal idiot that tried to commit a suicide, but he managed to stop her." I said, smirked.

Kanade surprised to hear it at first before said, "Gezz, way to be blunt." Kanade asked.

"And he want to apologize about your singing voice." I really regret that I didn't stop her earlier back then.

"Oh, It's nothing." Kanade waved it off. "In truth, my singing voice is the last thing I'm worried about. I'm more worried Tsubasa." I followed her gaze towards the bluenette who was talking to her uncle. "She's changed after the concert incident and me retiring from singing."

"I noticed that she's more cold and distant towards others than before." I said.

"I don't know,that's one things that make me worried about her." Kanade said. "And how are you know about her being cold and distant towards other?" Crap, I never think before saying that.

"Coincidence?" I said, nervously. "And don't worry, I don't know what _he_ did, but he'll make it up to her. You too."

"Thank you." Kanade smiled.

Then Genjuro walked towards us with Tsubasa by his side

"So, do you think about it?" Genjuro asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Working with us." Ow, I completely forgot about that.

"I'll think about it later." I said.

"Alright then, call me when you've made your mind." Genjuro said. "Anyway, are you by chance related to Mach?"

"Oho, why are you assuming so?" I asked.

"Because we overheard your conversation with Kanade." Genjuro said. "We would like to talk with him and Miss Tachibana tomorrow so we need to able to contact him."

I said nothing as I took out the Signal Mach out of my pocket.

"Ahh! That's the things back at the concert!." Kanade said. "Which mean you're Mach!?" Everyone in the room surprised as soon as they heard what Kanade said. This is my reason for canceling my transformation before, to surprise them.

"Correct~." I"You've tricked me." Kanade said, pouting.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold the urge to tease you." I said as I laughed.

" _You're_ Mach? You're younger than I thought you would be."

I shrugged. I noticed that Tsubasa are glaring at me. Man, she really hates me, I can noticed from her eyes.

"My name is Sakurai Okta." I said and stuck out a hand for handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"Sakurai? Do you have any relationship with our Sakurai?" Genjuro asked.

"No, we don't have any relationship. It's justcoincidence that we havesame family name." I said.

* * *

 **(Few Hours Later, Apartment)**

I lay down on my bead, I sink my head into my pillow as I let out a sigh of exhaustion. Today was one hell of a day.

First, the Noise atacked, nothing new except that they can turn into motorcycle and rid them. I swear I'll beat the shit out of whoever taught those bastard.

Second, Hibiki unlocked her power, the same as Tsubasa which was for some reason activated by the power of song.

Then, we finally got into the Second Division base which is an underground base under Lydian Private Music Academy. Which I already knew.

Finally, I revealed my identity to those people, I wonder if I made the right choice by doing that?

I shrugged. What's done is done, for now, it's time to bed. I closed my eyes as I fall asleep.

* * *

 **And done! I'm sorry that this chapter took more than a week. Drive and Chase will make their debut soon, probably when Chris makes her debut. So Denliner Hakerz here and see you next time.**


	4. Signal 3 : Why Is She Hate Me?

**Hello, readers! Denliner Hakerz here today to bring you another chapter of this story. Anyway, without further ado! Disclaimer please!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Drive. I also don't own any songs that appear here. They belong to their respective owner. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

 **Signal 3 : Why Is She Hate Me?**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

" _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

" _Gungnir?!"_

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron..."_

"Welcome to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters, home of the guardians of humanity, Tachibana Hibiki.

"Just a passing through good guy."

"Ahh! That's the things back at the concert!"

* * *

 **(Insert Setsuna no Kajitsu by Kurosaki Maon)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see Okta face as the scene zoomed out to reveal he was laying on the ground with his Zenrin Shooter beside him. Then he wakes up and sees a Roidmude in front of him before he picks the Zenrin Shooter and rams it to the Roidmude. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Shiroku fukuranda mune ni)** Getting off his bed, we see Okta panicking as he saw the clock and quickly take a shower. After he gets dressed, he quickly gets outside and rides the Ride Macher toward the Flower.

 **(Tsukisasaru kuroi toge wa kie me wo samasu)** Then we see Okta at the Flower, wearing an apron as he taking Hibiki and Miku orders.

 **("Tsuyoku nare" to sasayaita)** Then Tsubasa and Kanade walks in and take their seat next to Hibiki and Miku. Okta walks toward them and takes their orders while they're chatting each other.

 **(Dare no koe? Motome, samayotta)** We see Okta in front of the Flower changing the menu sign, then we see Signal Mach flying around Okta. He nodding as he quickly gets inside and put his apron down on a chair. Then he rushed outside while the girls looking at him.

 **(Itamikasaneru setsuna no toki ni)** He gets on the Ride Macher and took off to who knows where, the screen black out for a second before revealing Okta leaning on a tree with Zenrin Shooter on his hand and an explosion not far from his location.

 **(Sakimidare yuku aoi hana)** Then we find ourself at within the Second Division Base as we see Genjuro and Ogawa looking up at the surveillance before Ryoko who was looking on a clipboard turned and smile at us.

 **(Ai ni obie yureru kajitsu)** We suddenly see Chris as she falling into a black void, then she see Okta reaching out for her and she does the same.

 **(Umarekawareru sa kako wa sutete)** We see Heart's face before the screen zoomed out to reveal Brain and Medic at his side along with a large group of Roidmude behind him. Then the alarms go on, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Aisuru omoi wa hatenai sora de ikiru)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before jump into the Noises. Behind them, we can see Okta riding on the Ride Macher.

 **(Kaze wo ukete wa tada susumu)** Okta gets off the Ride Macher and transforms into Mach, running towards them when suddenly Chaser appear and pointing his Break Gunner to stop him.

 **(Bokura ga eranda mirai ni mayoi wa nai)** Refusing to back down, Mach summons his Zenrin Shooter and charges at Chaser as their weapon clashed each other.

 **(Kinou wo nugisute blow up)** Then we see Okta sleeping under a tree before Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Kanade appear and he didn't seem to mind the company.

 **(Blow up blow up) New World)** We see Chaser and Mach face against each other in an intense fight before Heart interrupt their fight and charges at Mach.

 **(Perfect World)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa are about to send out their most powerful attack.

 **(Furisosogu tsuki no hikari ga shinjitsu)** Okta jumps and sent Rider Kick towards Heart. Heart do the same and send his most powerful attack, before the scene changes to the Mach Driver lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to end.

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

Ahh~! What a beautiful day. The sun and weather are perfect for my day off. Alright, the laptop is set and ready to go. I might need to rewatch some stuff, I got plenty of time anyway. Nothing can ruin this perfect-

*DING-DONG!*

Except that. Is that the salesman from yesterday? Maybe if I quiet, he'll go away.

*DING-DONG!*

...

*DING-DONG!*

"I DON'T WANT TO BUY YOUR THINGS!" I shout at the door in annoyance before focusing back on my laptop. This is my day off, and I'll not let anyone ruin it.

"O-Okta..." wait a minute, a girl's voice? Who? Before I get my answer, I heard a honk from the door.

"A honk?" Getting on my foot, I want to the door and opened it to see Kanade's face. Right beside her is Signal Kikern.

"Kanade? What're you doing here?"

"Hi Okta." Kanade greeted. "I was asked to bring you to headquarters, but I realized that I had no idea where you lived, I asked Hibiki, but she also didn't know where you lived. Then I spotted this little guy over here." She gestured to Kikern beside her. "I asked it, and it show me the way to your home and here we are."

Kanade looked at my apartment and inside my room, "Your place looks nice."

"Thanks, even though there's a couple of holes in the ceiling but overall it's pretty good." The owner of the apartment is my boss friend, so I got this room with pretty cheap payment. Guess my luck is better in this world.

"Let me get ready and then we can go and Kikern, you can go back to your patrol." After I said that, Kikern flies off to the city, continuing his patrol.

I closed the door and get ready, putting on my regular clothes and my black hoodie jacket. I shut down my laptop, grabbing my bag with the belt and stuff inside before stepping out of my room. My room is located on the second floor so I had to take the stair down. Kanade was waiting for me near a motorcycle parked next to the Ride Macher, she must've drove to get here.

"Are you ready?" Kanade said.

I just nod as I got on the Ride Macher and putting on my helmet. Kanade did the same before we drove off. We drove for a while, when suddenly a wave of pink energy briefly seen and everything turn into a slow motion. Making us stop as Kanade almost fell off the bike but she manages to stay on the bike.

"What the heck!? Is this the Slowdown?" Kanade said still moving in slow motion.

"Kaksarn!" As I said that, Kaksarn came out of my bag and spin around Kanade, releasing her from the Slowdown.

Then a man holding a sketch book stepped out to the streets, blocking our way.

"Ahh~, you will be a perfect model for my sketch book. You'll be the greatest art ever!" The man said. A man holding a sketch book, creeping girl about being model. Ow, now I get it.

"Hey, don't force a girl to be your model, Mr Roidmude or should I say 084." I said as I opened my bag and put the Driver on my waist.

The man body turned into Bat Type Roidmude with number 084 on his chest. **"Don't get in my way!"** 084 said before run towards me. He's going to punch me but I dodge and kick him in the chest making him rolled on the ground.

I slide up the Signal Panel and inserted Signal Mach.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

"Let's Henshin!" I shout as I slide down the Signal Panel.

 _ **RIDER : MACH!**_

And I donned in my armor, "You pick the wrong person to mess with, dude!" I said.

" **You're Mach?!"** 084 said having recovered from my kick.

I said nothing as I charged towards the Roidmude and he do the same. He threw a punch at me but I easily blocked it and punch him back in the gut. He stumbled back but recovered quickly and shoot me with his finger gun, making me stumbled back. I charged towards him as he shoot me again but I dodge it and kick him in the chest, sending him rolled on the ground. Seeing a chance, I slide up the Signal Panel and press the Boost Igniter once.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

084 recovered quickly and tried to stop me by shooting at me. I jumped into the air and slide the Panel down.

 _ **FULL THROTTLE : MACH!**_

I spins mid-air before extent a foot to strike him down.

084 body exploded before his core flying in the air and exploded too. I raise the Innovate Visor to release the pent up energy and walking back to Kanade.

"What in the world was that!?" As I expected, Kanade asked me about the Roidmude.

I slide the Panel up, remove the Signal Mach and slide it back down, reverting me back to my civilian form. "That was a Roidmude."

"Roidmude?" Kanade said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know about them," I said before getting back on Ride Macher. "Let's go, we need to get to headquarters, right?"

I drove off ahead, forcing Kanade to forget any question she had in order to catch up with me.

* * *

 **(2nd Divison Headquarters)**

I and Kanade just arrived after I park my bike. We took the elevator before we find a room where Genjuro, Tsubasa, and others were explaining to Hibiki about her newfound power.

Then Tsubasa pulls out a red jewel pendant that she's currently wearing.

"Tsubasa is the user of the first relic, Ame no Habakiri." Genjuro said.

"Relics?" Hibiki said.

"Relics are an ancient artifact that documented in legends from all arounds the world," Ryoko explained. "They were created in ancient time, beyond our current technology. Relics can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have take a tool on them. It's extremely rare to find one with any power left, even it's fragment."

"Ame no Habakiri is actually a small fragment of a blade," Genjuro explained.

"They key to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears is waves of a particullar amplitude," Ryoko said.

"Waves of a particular amplitude?" Hibiki asked.

"She means song, Hibiki," I said.

"Yes, song. The Relics are activated by the power of song." Ryoko said.

"Ohhh! The song that welled up from inside me!" Hibiki said, realized. Genjuro nodded while everyone else stared at her.

"The Relics activated by song, pulse with energy, generating the anti-Noise armor called Symphogear that you and Tsubasa wear."

"But the Relics don't just turn on when someone hums a tone!" Tsubasa pointed out. Making everyone looked at her before Genjuro got up and continued explaining.

"The few whose songs can activate the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa is one and so are you. Kanade was one." Hibiki looked at Kanade.

"Was?" I and Hibiki looked at Kanade.

"I'm not an Attuned anymore," Kanade said.

"But why?" Hibiki asked.

"Remember when you saved my life?"

I nodded.

"You were trying to take down all the Noise with you using a song," I recalled the events two years ago.

"It's called Swan Song," Kanade explained. "Basically it's a song sung by a Symphogear user to utilizes the full power of the Relics but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compability. In my case, I would've died that day." Kanade said.

"But you're still alive," Hibiki said.

"I stopped her before she could finish the song," I said.

"Yes, you did, but what I did was enough to destroy my Symphogear," Kanade said. "Also, it put a huge strain on my singing voice."

"So that's why you retired?" Hibiki said and Kanade nodded. I wonder if Mad Doctor could heal Kanade's voice.

"But why can I use a Symphogear?" Hibiki asked. Then Ryoko brought something for her question.

"Ah, about that..." she started before bringing up Hibiki's X-rays on the monitors. "Remember this?"

We looked closer and noticed something that looked like a fragment in Hibiki's chest area. I remember what are those.

"Those are my injuries from two years ago, back at the stadium!" Hibiki said.

"There were multiple fragments that close to your heart, it was too risky to remove them surgically." Ryoko said. "According to our research, they are fragments of the third Relic, Gungnir, which Kanade once possessed.

Both Tsubasa and Kanade looked at Hibiki in surprise.

Then Kanade regained her composure and patted Hibiki on the back.

"Well...at least it's good to know that my idea back then didn't entirely cost the Relic, but...what will you do with it?" Kanade asked.

"I...do not know," Hibiki said.

"It's okay, you still have time to decide." I smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Then I saw Tsubasa wobbling a little, trying to regain her balance. Kanade instantly went to her friend's side in worry.

"Are you okay, Tsubasa?" Kanade said, worried about her friend.

"I'm...I'm fine," Tsubasa said. "I just need some fresh air." Then she wandered outside, but still close so she could over hear our conversation.

Once Tsubasa left the room, Genjuro turned to me. "Now, I believe it's time for you to tell your story, young man."

I look at everyone in the room. Feeling that everyone's gaze were on me, I say, "Before I begin, I just want to say, if there's any of you have a questions, which you probably do, I'm sory if I can't answer all of them. Don't angry if any question you have can't be answered."

I looked at everyone again, they nodding in agreement before I began talking. "First, I'm not from this world."

Silence. Ok, I wasn't expecting that.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Genjuro asked.

"Like I said, I am not from this world," I said. I don't want it to be a problem in the future and become a pain in the ass later in the future.

"Then does that mean you're an alien!?" Hibiki said.

I shook my head. "No, to be more specific. I'm not from this dimension, I came from another Earth."

"Earth? You mean, like ours?" Genjuro said.

I nodded. "Correct, except we don't have Noise threatening humanity. Although, my world is far from peaceful as we have our own problems from time to time."

"Say we believe you. How in the world did you come to this world." Ryoko said.

"I have no idea about that. I was heading on my way to school. After that is one huge blank. I've been trying to figure out how did I get here, but nothing comes to mind."

"Well then, can you explain about this?" Ryoko pointed at my bag which containing my gears. "Not even we or the government have figured out a way to hurt, let alone kill the Noise without Relics, so how are you able to?"

"This thing right here..." I opened my bag and took out the Driver while all the Signal Bike and Shift Car fly off my bag and wandering around the room. "Is the Mach Driver Honooh, the equipment that allows me to turn into Kamen Rider Mach." I said. "And those little guys are my comrade." I said as everyone looked at the Signal Bike and Shift Car.

"How does one make this Driver? It would be really helpful for everyone in order to combat the Noise." Ryoko said.

"I'm sorry but that information is classified," I said. I don't want to tell them about Belt-san and the Roidmude. They already got their hand tied up dealing with the Noise. The less they know, the better it'll be. "I can tell you that I never made this."

"Then, how did you get this in the first place?" Ryoko asked.

"I can't tell you about that," I said. Who in the world would believe that plastic toys turned into a real thing?

"What you can tell us?" Genjuro asked.

"I'll fight for what I believe and save those who's in need, you can be sure of that," I said. Putting smiles on everyone faces.

Suddenly, the alarm rang

*ALARM!*

Hearing the alarm, we rush out of the room and head towards the command room where Tsubasa was already there.

"What's the situation!?" Genjuro asked.

"We have a Noise confirmation!" one of the operators said.

"Tell the 1st Division that we'll handle it!" Genjuro said.

"We have visual. Putting it up on screen. It's located 200 meters from campus."

"That's near from here," I said.

"I'll take them on!" Tsubasa said before running off.

The I saw Hibiki was about to run off too, but I grabbed her hand to stop her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"My powers can help people, right? Only a Symphogear or Kamen Rider can fight the Noise, right? Then you and I have to go and help!" Hibiki said before turned to Kanade. "I won't let your gift be wasted!" And with that said, Hibiki managed to escape my grip and run off.

I sigh in annoyance. "Geez..."

"Tsubasa..." Kanade muttered.

"She knows the danger and still wants to help. She's a kind girl. Isn't she?" one of the operators said.

"Tsubasa has been training since she was a little girl but Hibiki was a normal girl and has no experience fighting the Noise," I said.

"How did you know that Tsubasa has been training since she was a little girl?" Genjuro asked.

"Just my guess, because of her skill. I better catch up with her before she does something reckless," I said before walking off to catch up with Hibiki.

* * *

 **(Nighttime, Noise Location)**

 _Tsubasa had arrived at the location, facing a small army of Noise. Then, the Noises merged into one big Noise and roared._

 _Tsubasa didn't flinch when the Noise roared, having dealt with tons of Noise before, soon she sang to activate her Relic_

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron..."

 _In flashing light, Tsubasa was donned in her anti-Noise armor as the color of the Noise change._

 **(Play Zettou-Ame no Habakiri)**

 _The Noise launched sharp disks as Tsubasa jumped into the air. The blade at her ankles opened and twirled, cutting the disks. Once she landed, the blades folded back as the Noise roared behind her. Then she enlarged her sword, preparing for an Azure Flash when suddenly Hibiki, in her anti-Noise armor kick the Noise._

" _Tsubasa!"_

 _Tsubasa jumped over Hibiki and unleashed her attack._

 **Azure Flash**

 _Tsubasa's attack sliced straight through the Noise like a hot knife through a butter. Hibiki smiled in amazement, not noticing that she was falling off the road and downs to some fields. Then, Okta appeared and caught Hibiki before she fell._

" _Why are you always get yourself into a trouble?" I said._

 **(End Zettou-Ame no Habakiri)**

I put Hibiki down on her feet as Tsubasa was busy staring down at the burning remains of the Noise.

"You really like doing something reckless, Hibiki. Think before you jump next time." I said.

"I'm sorry." Hibiki apologized. "But if we're going to protect people, then we have to start fighting together." I impressed by the look in Hibiki's eyes.

Then Tsubasa turned towards us.

"You're right, we should start fighting."

I saw it. the swing of a sword, quickly reacting, I summon my Zenrin Shooter and stopped the sword slash from Tsubasa.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

Tsubasa didn't answer as she kicked me, making me stumble back. Looking up, I saw Tsubasa coming for another attack.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

 _What's that idiot thinks she's doing?!" Kanade said, as she and everyone in the room watch Tsubasa fighting against Okta._

 _Genjuro was about to leave when he saw Kanade run past him, he quickly grabbed her hand._

" _Wait! Kanade, where are you going?"_

" _Someone has to stop that idiot before she does something stupid," Kanade said._

" _But you don't have Gungnir anymore!" Genjuro said._

 _Kanade manages to get her arm free and turns to Genjuro._

" _If I don't do this...I won't able to face Tsubasa again." Kanade ran towards the elevator._

* * *

 **(Back with Okta)**

I barely avoid Tsubasa's attack before dodging another attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said.

Then Tsubasa pointed her sword towards Hibiki. "I'll never accept that girl as Kanade's replacement!"

"But she tried to protect her," I said.

"You have no right to mention!" Tsubasa charged towards me again. Going for an overhead slash, I blocked her attack with Zenrin Shooter and thank god this thing is durable. "Especially you, Kamen Rider! You say you protect people, but all you do is cause pain!"

Tsubasa's ankle blade opened up and she used them to slash me, I dodge it but Tsubasa sends a powerful swing and sending me fly back. I got back up and see Tsubasa already close to me. She's faster that I thought.

"It's because of you..." she slashed but I block it. "...that Kanade can't sing anymore!" she slashed again. "She can't sing anymore," and again. "She can't fight anymore, " and again. "And she can't be my partner anymore!" she used her ankles blades again and slashed multiple times before sending me flying. "You've stripped a lot of things from her. If you had done that attack earlier, then none of this would have happened! What do you have to say for yourself!?" I arms goes numb from her attack, even though I blocked all of them.

I was sitting on the ground by the time Tsubasa had finished her little speech. I thought about what Tsubasa said. Then, I came to a conclusion. Her words, I know her feeling, but it's completely...stupid.

"Okta, are you okay?" Hibiki asked.

"Tsubasa!" Just then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Kanade running over to us.

"Kanade?" Tsubasa muttered in surprise.

"Tsubasa! Stop this at once!" Kanade said, positioning herself between Hibiki, me, and Tsubasa, with her arms spread out.

"But, it's because of him-!"

"It's because of him that I'm still alive today!" Kanade interrupted. "Ever since that day I-"

"Kanade!" everyone jumped in surprise at my sudden volume of voice. I slowly got up and said to her, "Could you please step aside?"

"Okta? But-"

"I said, step aside." I said the last part with a bit more force, making Hibiki back away from me and Kanade stepping aside like I asked. "If this crybaby wants to speak out her mind, then let her." I placed the belt on my waist, slide up the Signal Panel and inserted Signal Mach.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

"Tsubasa glared at me. "What did you call me?" Tsubasa tightening her grip on her sword.

"You heard what I said. You're nothing more that a little crybaby whining over spilled milk." I said, trying to get her riled up. Which is worked like a charm as I slide the Panel back down.

 _ **RIDER : MACH!**_

"Die!" Tsubasa charges forth at top speed. But before she could hit me I was donned in my armor and grab her sword.

I slammed my Zenrin Shooter against her as I released my grip on her sword, sending her flying a couple of feet.

Then it started to rain, but I ignored it. With a weapon in hand, I walked towards Tsubasa.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" I said.

"Don't mock me!" Tsubasa growled as she charged at me.

Her attack were dangerous and filled with skill. She's trying to predict my move, which worked. When I threw a punch to her waist, she blocked it with her sword, using that chance to slash me with her ankle blades. She went for an overhead but I move aside and kick her in the gut, sending her flying into the air. I spins the Zenrin Striker and slams it to Tsubasa, sending her away a couple meters. She stumbled back as she held her stomach.

"Have you calm down yet, Ms. Crybaby?" I said. "If you think you're the only one in pain, then you're dead wrong."

"Shut up! You doesn't know anything about my feeling!" Tsubasa yelled, recovering from my attack as she jumped into the air and threw her sword at me, enlarging it to the size of a truck and she kicked the handle as the sword head towards me.

I inserted Signal Tomarle into Zenrin Shooter and spins the Striker.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

 _ **FULL THROTTLE : TOMARLE!**_

I prepared for the attack as my Zenrin Shooter met Tsubasa's giant sword.

"What!?" I hear Tsubasa over the spark cause by our weapons. She must be surprised that something at the size of Zenrin Shooter was able to hold off her giant sword (mainly because of Tomarle abillity). I put more force into my attack as cracks appeared on Tsubasa's sword and then destroyed into pieces.

I jumped and grabbed her neck as I slammed her down on the road. I slammed Tsubasa so hard that the area under us cracked and almost fell apart.

Tsubasa struggled to remove my hand from her neck. Her swords was a good feet away from her and it's only a matter of time before she used her ankle blades again, I pointed the Zenrin Shooter right in front of her face, making sure Tsubasa could clearly see it.

Seeing what I was about to do, the girls ran towards us.

I heard Kanade shout out, "Don't do it!" and I heard Hibiki say, "Okta! Stop!" but I didn't listen to them as I pull the trigger.

*BANG!*

I heard the girls stop running as I stared at Tsubasa's face. She stopped struggling as soon as I shoot her...right next to her head. Her eyes stared at the Zenrin Shooter, a gun that could have blown her skull if I wanted, but of course, I wasn't planning on killing her, I just wanted her to stop struggling so I could teach this girl a lesson.

"Now, have you calmed down yet?" I said. "Your pain doesn't even compare to other people."

Then, Tsubasa caught her second wind as she soon glared at me, again. "Shut up! What would you know about pain when all you do is causing it!?"

*BONK!*

Tsubasa eyes widen as I karate chopped her head.

"If you think I don't know what pain feels like, then I'll tell you right now that you're dead wrong," I said.

I don't know what caused it, but Tsubasa's transformation was canceled as she laid there with nothing but her Lydian uniform on. Removing my hand from her neck, grabs her collar and lifted her up to my helmet. Somehow, she knew that I was glaring at her.

"Do you know why I called you a crybaby?" I said. "I called you a crybaby because you whine over the most stupidiest things ever! 'She can't sing anymore, she can't fight anymore, she can't be my partner anymore,' are you kidding me!? If you cry over stuff like that then you're really a crybaby. Think about the people that were killed by the Noise! They had families and now that the Noise killed them, those families grieve for them! They cry, they hurt, hell they might even suicide! I'll say it once again, your pain is nothing compared to other people."

I stay silent for god knows how long in order for Tsubasa to process what I said. After a moment, I spoke up again.

"Why the hell are you crying over the fact that your friend can't fight anymore when you should be happy that she's still alive today?" I said. "You still have her, your uncle, you should be happy that you still have something to cherish and doesn't end up like me!"

I don't know what made me say the last part, memories of my life flashed through my head. My dad, Valent...

"Tell me something, what does fighting mean to you?" I asked her.

Tsubasa stayed quiet for a while before answering, "Being the emotionless blade that cuts through everything in my path."

*BONK!*

Her answer just earned another chop from me. Seriously? How stupid can she be?

"If all you do is cut off your own emotions then you'll be left with nothing in the end." I put her down and continuing what I said. "Instead of focusing on what happened in the past, you should treasure what you still have have and focus on the future."

"Focus on...the future..." Tsubasa muttered.

I took out the Signal Mach and slide the Panel back down, canceling the transformation.

"There's more in life than just battle you know." I said. "If you insist on becoming an emotionless blade, then you'll cut off the people around you," I glanced at Kanade who standing next to the untransformed Hibiki. "Especially the one closest to you."

Tsubasa's eyes widen, figuring out what I meant when I looked at Kanade. "That's not true!"

"Really? Can you really say that you won't cut away your closest friend?"

Tsubasa looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped, probably thinking. Then her expression turned into surprise and horror, confirming that I was right.

"By becoming emotionless, you'll eventually break sooner or later and I'm sure someone doesn't what that to happen." Kanade obviously knew that I was talking about her as she walked up right next to me and looked at Tsubasa with her hand at her waist.

"You must be starting to become a crybaby if other people are calling you it." Kanade teased.

"Kanade...I...I...I..." Tsubasa said before fell to the ground, sitting.

Then Kanade knelt down and brought Tsubasa into a hug.

"Tsubasa, I think it's time to stop being emotionless, and start being the Tsubasa that I know and love." With that said Tsubasa broke down crying. "There, there, just let it all out."

Seeing that Kanade's got this, I turned and headed towards Ride Macher. I was about to leave when I saw a light coming towards us. Then it stopped right in front of us, before the rider got off and put off his helmet.

It's one other than Chase, holding the Break Gunner. The she walked towards us. From all time, he chose to appear right now?

"Sakurai Okta, I believe or Kamen Rider Mach," Chase said.

"Correct, I believe you're Chase." I said as I got off my bike. "Can you guys go back to headquarters, I got a little chat with my friend here."

"Y-Yeah, sure. Just be careful." After Kanade said that she left with Hibiki and Tsubasa. After they leave, Chase pointed his gun at me.

"Thank you for letting my friend go." I said while summoning Zenrin Shooter and pointing at Chase.

"I just don't want unnecessary people to get in my way." Chase said. Man, he's kind even though he's a Roidmude. "Enough talking." Then Chase pressed the Break Gunner barrel as death metal-like music plays.

 _ **BREAK UP!**_

Once a hologram cylinder enveloped his body, he become a black cybernetic life form with some purple body armor pieces. On his right shoulder is something similiar to a silver heat generator and his head was pretty odd since it was half and half sort of thing. He has silver pieces above his head with a horn sticking out to the right, a single left orange eye, a right purple mouthpiece and a grilled moutpiece.

This is Mashin Chaser.

" **Hurry up and transfrom."** Chase demanded. I slide up the Signal Panel, inserted Signal Mach, and slide it back down. "Let's Henshin!"

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER : MACH!**_

Then I was donned in my armor as we charged towards each others as Chase lightly pressed the barrel of his Break Gunner.

 **GUN!**

Chase was shooting at me, while I keep dodging his bullets. I managed to close the gap between us as I threw a punch. Chase blocked my punch and slam his Break Gunner to my chest, making me stumble but I recovered quickly and slams Zenrin Shooter against his chest as he stumbled back.

The Chase took out one of his viral core and inserted it into a slot in his Break Gunner.

 _ **TUNE! CHASER : SPIDER!**_

Purple energy sprung from Chase's back as bat-like wing formed traveling through his right arm, along with a string connecting to it make a silver blade-like weapon, it's Fang Spidey.

"Shit, he's already got an upgrade." I said as Chase slashed across my chest sending me rolled on the ground but I quickly recovered. "Let's try an power up." I took out Shift Wild and inserted it to the Signal Panel.

 _ **SHIFT CAR!**_

I slide it back down.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! TSUYOI!**_

The Kourin Signal on my right shoulder turned into Type Wild emblem Kourin Signal Tsuyoi. "Strong, huh? Let's try it's power." I pressed the Boost Igniter four times.

 _ **KANARI TSUYOI!**_

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

I spins the Zenrin Shooter wheels and slammed to Chase as he blocked it with his Fang Spidey, but the force is enough to send him crashing against a tree.

"Well, this is pretty strong." I amazed by Wild power.

Soon Chase recovered from the attack and charged towards me. I dodge his slash and punch him in the gut. He stumble a bit and managed to slash me in the chest. He went for over head but I blocked it and kick his gut. He didn't flinch as he shoot me again, making me rolled on the ground.

"I'm almost at my limit, better wrap this quick. Dump!" I called out one of my Shift Car as Rumble Dump comes towards me and land on my hand.

I inserted Rumble Dump and the Kourin Signal once again turned into dump truck-marked Kourin Signal Arabull.

 _ **SHIFT CAR!**_

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! ARABULL!**_

I slide the Panel up and press the Igniter once before sliding it back down.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

 _ **FULL THROTTLE : ARABULL!**_

Then a tire with a drill attached into it appear as I jumped. I extent my foot and drill attached itself on my foot creating the Roughening Kick Macher.

Chase pressed the barrel of his Break Gunner.

 _ **EXECUTION!**_

 _ **FULL BRAKE! SPIDER!**_

Then Chase Fang Spidey covered in purple energy as Chase jumped and met my challenge. Chase Fang and my Rumble Smasher my rumble smasher met each other. Our attack clashed for a moment before exploded.

*BOOM!*

When the smoke has cleared, I looked around and find Chase who was reverted back to his human form was lying on ground, unable to move.

"Just as I expected you're strong, Chase." I said, looking down at him. He's trying to move his body but he can't.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me." Chase said.

"Nope, I'm not going to kill you." I said as I undid my transformation and walked towards Ride Macher.

 _ **OTSUKARE**_

"Why?" Chase said. "Why won't you kill me?"

"I have my own reason." I said, I don't want to kill my future ally. "With that said, see you next time." I got on the Rider Macher and drove towards headquarters.

"Wait!" I didn't listen to him and keep driving. "What a strange human." Chase muttered, still lying on the ground

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

After I got done drying up, I walked towards command room. When the door opened I saw Genjuro scolded Tsubasa, while the Hibiki and Kanade just watching them.

Genjuro spotted me and walked towards me. "I have to thank you for getting through Tsubasa's emotionless act."

"Don't mention it." I said.

"Honestly, I was starting to think that she might stuck like that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tsubasa is too much of a crybaby for that." Kanade teased.

"You're so mean!" Tsubasa said as everyone chuckle.

I chuckled myself as I sit on a bench.

"Thank you." Kanade said.

"For what?" I said.

"For breaking through Tsubasa." Kanade clarified. "I was on my way there to knock some sense into Tsubasa and then you just do that for me with a bit of force."

"Yeah, well, I knew you could've done it on your own, but I needed to teach her a lesson." I said.

"And that's what you just did. Now I owe you not once, but twice now. If there's anything you need from me, just ask." Kanade said.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. Then I noticed Tsubasa walking towards me. "Is there anything I can help you with, Tsubasa?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I do back there." Tsubasa apologized. "From now on, I hope we can work together."

I stared at Tsubasa for a while. From her eyes, I could tell that she really has thrown away the whole emotionless act and acting as herself.

"So, this is the real Kazanari Tsubasa that I'm speaking with, right?" I said.

"That's right." She nodded.

I got into thinking pose as I looked at Tsubasa. "I got to say, without the whole emotionless act, you're lot more cuter."

"C-C-Cute!?" Tsubasa stuttered and blushed for some reason.

I shook my head. "That's not the right word...beautiful?"

"B-B-B-" her face got redder.

"No, that's not the word either...somewhere among thos line, maybe?" I said as I laughed.

"Wow, I've never seen you this red before, Tsubasa." Kanade said. "So, is he your type?"

"K-Kanade! I-It's not like that!" Tsubasa said.

"My, my, if I didn't know any better. I'd say that you were trying to woo Tsubasa here." Ryoko said.

"What do you mean 'woo'? Is that a compliment or anything?" I said. I guess there's new words in this world.

"Eh?" Ryoko blinked.

Deciding to ignore Ryoko, I turned to Hibiki. "So, how're you feeling? You know, about all of this?"

"It's a lot to take in." Hibiki said. "But if this power can be used to save people, then I'll do whatever I can to help."

I smiled at her. "That's good, but shouldn't you go back to Miku?" I held up my phone. "She called a few minutes ago, asking me if I knew where you are. She said something about starting an essay."

"Ah! I totally forgot about that!" Hibiki said before running towards elevators.

I shook my head in amusement as I also headed towards the elevator.

* * *

 **(Apartment Building)**

After laundrying my clothes at the local laundromat, I went back to my apartment. Tonight's dinner was an instant noodle. I was low on money right now so I had no choice, even though I like eating noodle, after I ate, I changed my clothes and got into bed.

Soon I feel my eyes become heavy as I fall asleep.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _In a place that looked like a abandoned theatre, Heart and Brain are having a conversation while Chase sit on a chair._

" _I never expected that Kamen Rider to able defeat Chase when they first met." Brain said, tinkering with his I-Pad._

" _That makes my_ heart _beat in excitement. I wish I could face this Rider soon." Heart said._

" _Don't underestimate him, Heart. I believe he's still have a trick up his sleeve." Chase said._

 _Heart just chuckle hearing Chase word. "Don't worry Chase, I'll also have a trick up my sleeve." Heart said. "Anyway, Brain, how is it doing with the other Roidmude?"_

" _Paint is already defeated by that Rider." Brain said. "Well, I didn't expect anything from that useless, crap art talking, and stupid Roidmude."_

" _That_ red _rider, huh?" Heart smiled as he placed his hand on his chest._

* * *

 **Now it's done. Sorry it took so long, anyway, I never respong to any review didn't I well sorry about that. let's respond to a couple of review.**

 **Inertia 2.0 : I don't know why you want me to spell that.**

 **SonicHeroXD: actually I want to try some unique or strange name for OC.**

 **And to whoever you are : I don't know if I want to make this a harem story.**

 **I think that's all from me. I will see you again, in the next chapter. Bye-Bye.**


	5. Signal 4 : What is He Doing Here?

**Hello, guys! Denliner Hakerz here with the new chapter of Signal of Destiny. today, we have a non-canon chapter and for those guys who asking for the ship, sorry, I haven't decided it yet (and this story won't be a harem, probably). Anyway, Disclaimer, please.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Drive. I also don't own any songs that appear here. They belong to their respective owner. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Signal 4 : What is He Doing Here?**

 **(Last Time)**

"I DON'T WANT TO BUY YOUR THINGS!"

"You pick the wrong person to mess with, dude."

"You have no right to mention!"

 _ **BREAK UP!**_

 _ **KANARI TSUYOI!**_

" _That_ red _rider, huh?"_

* * *

 **(Insert Setsuna no Kajitsu by Kurosaki Maon)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see Okta face as the scene zoomed out to reveal he was laying on the ground with his Zenrin Shooter beside him. Then he wakes up and sees a Roidmude in front of him before he picks the Zenrin Shooter and rams it to the Roidmude. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Shiroku fukuranda mune ni)** Getting off his bed, we see Okta panicking as he saw the clock and quickly take a shower. After he gets dressed, he quickly gets outside and rides the Ride Macher toward the Flower.

 **(Tsukisasaru kuroi toge wa kie me wo samasu)** Then we see Okta at the Flower, wearing an apron as he taking Hibiki and Miku orders.

 **("Tsuyoku nare" to sasayaita)** Then Tsubasa and Kanade walks in and take their seat next to Hibiki and Miku. Okta walks toward them and takes their orders while they're chatting each other.

 **(Dare no koe? Motome, samayotta)** We see Okta in front of the Flower changing the menu sign, then we see Signal Mach flying around Okta. He nodding as he quickly gets inside and put his apron down on a chair. Then he rushed outside while the girls looking at him.

 **(Itamikasaneru setsuna no toki ni)** He gets on the Ride Macher and took off to who knows where, the screen black out for a second before revealing Okta leaning on a tree with Zenrin Shooter on his hand and an explosion not far from his location.

 **(Sakimidare yuku aoi hana)** Then we find ourself at within the Second Division Base as we see Genjuro and Ogawa looking up at the surveillance before Ryoko who was looking on a clipboard turned and smile at us. The screen briefly blurred before showing the Special Investigation Unit doing their daily routine.

 **(Ai ni obie yureru kajitsu)** We suddenly see Chris as she falling into a black void, then she see Okta reaching out for her and she does the same. The scene change into Okta looking at his family before suddenly he turned into Mach as what he saw in front of him was destruction.

 **(Umarekawareru sa kako wa sutete)** We see Heart's face before the screen zoomed out to reveal Brain and Medic at his side along with a large group of Roidmude behind him. Then the alarms go on, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Aisuru omoi wa hatenai sora de ikiru)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before jump into the Noises. Behind them, we can see Okta riding on the Ride Macher.

 **(Kaze wo ukete wa tada susumu)** Okta gets off the Ride Macher and transforms into Mach, running towards them when suddenly Chaser appear and pointing his Break Gunner to stop him.

 **(Bokura ga eranda mirai ni mayoi wa nai)** Refusing to back down, Mach summons his Zenrin Shooter and charges at Chaser as their weapon clashed each other.

 **(Kinou wo nugisute blow up)** Then we see Okta sleeping under a tree before Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Kanade appear and he didn't seem to mind the company.

 **(Blow up blow up) New World)** We see Chaser and Mach face against each other in an intense fight before Heart interrupt their fight and charges at Mach. Brain appear and trying to attack Mach before Drive block him.

 **(Perfect World)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa are about to send out their most powerful attack.

 **(Furisosogu tsuki no hikari ga shinjitsu)** Okta jumps and sent Rider Kick towards Heart. Heart do the same and send his most powerful attack, before the scene changes to the Mach Driver lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to end.

* * *

 **(Present, Special Investigation Unit)**

 _Sitting on a chair is a 21 years old man with black wavy hair and eyes that matching his hair color. He wears a white buttoned shirt with loosened red-white striped tie, black pants, a black jacket with the symbol of a shield on his left chest pocket with 'Special Unit' written on it. He's currently lazing around while chewing some milk candy. This was Akatsuki Steven._

" _If you keep lazing around we won't able to solve any case, Steven," Said a man around his forties with gelled slick hair, brown eyes, and wore the men's uniform with a black leather jacket over the dress shirt. He was sitting on his desk while looking at his phone. He's the Special Investigation Unit Chief, Jun Honganji. He has a weird interest with fortune telling and Feng Shui._

" _You should look at Kyu, he's working hard even though the only thing he can do is sitting in front of his computer," Jun said._

 _Next to him is the Network Researcher, Saijo Kyu, a nerdish man who specializes in intel research for the team. He has an odd obsession with occult stuff and carrying a doll from Murmur Mansion anime. He wears a white shirt with Murmur Mansion printed on its front with yellow lines, red buttoned shirt, and green shorts._

" _I don't know whether I should feel happy or insulted," Kyu said, sweat dropped._

" _Just leave that useless kid alone, Honganji. He doesn't know anything besides lazing around and chew some candy." A man said._

 _He's Otta Genpachiro, a lieutenant of First Division. He's a little bit foul mouthed person who called the S.I.U as an 'Occult Club' instead of taking them seriously as investigators._

" _I don't want to hear that from a man who's already passed his thirties and still single," Steven said, mocking him._

" _What's with that, punk! Do you want to fight me?" Genpachi said. He went up to him and trying to pick a fight._

" _Stop, stop. We're supposed to work as a team, right?" said a woman trying to calm her co-workers._

 _She's Sawagami Rinna, an attractive woman and impatient Electron Physicist who is researching for the team, you can called her the mechanic of the team. She has long brunette hair, matching eyes, and wear a long white lab coat indicating that she's a scientist._

" _Anyway, did you find anything about Asaya Kazuhiro disciple?" Steven said._

" _No, we haven't find anything. But when he disappear, some of the victims are back. It's almost like the earth just swallow him." Kyu said._

" _That's weird," Steven said. Could it be that white Rider doing? Steven thought._

 _Then someone knock their door._

 _*KNOCK*KNOCK*_

" _Excuse me, can I come in?" A woman voice said._

" _Oh, we have a visitor can come in." Jun said._

 _The door opened to reveal a red haired girl which is none other than Kanade himself._

" _A-A-Amou Kanade!?" Kyu said, jolting from his seat._

" _No way! For real?!" Rinna said._

 _Of course getting visited by an ex-idol would surprise anyone, moreover she's the ex-member of Zwei Wing, even if she's already retired, people would still remember her._

 _While everyone are getting excited, Steven is the only one who is confused._

" _Huh, wait... Who?" Steven said._

" _As expected from a guy who's only interested in cars..." Kyu brought his I-pad and show Kanade biography. "She's a famous singer! You can't turn on a TV without hearing her song these days. Even though she's already retired, she still got so many fans out there." Kyu said while Steven just nod his head._

" _Wait, everyone else knows her?" Steven asked._

" _Indeed." Jun said. Rinna and Kyu just nodded._

" _Come on, I bet Gen hasn't..." Steven went up to him._

" _Oh, I'm her biggest fan." Genpachi said while showing his book with Kanade photos on it. "I'm sorry, could I shake your hand...?" Genpachi offer a handshake to Kanade before Jun stopped him._

" _Stoooop!" Jun said as he push Genpachi aside. "I'm Captain Jun Honganji, please let me know if we can help you in any way."_

" _Umm... Thank you very much." Kanade said._

" _By the way, do you have a business with us?" Jun said._

" _I heard that this Unit is tasked to handle special circumstances." Kanade said._

" _That's right, this unit is tasked to handle special circumstances but we mostly handle a case of Slowdown," Jun said._

" _Then that's perfect. I want to join this Unit," Kanade said._

" _Ehhh!?" everyone surprised at Kanade sudden words._

" _What do you mean with join this unit?" Steven asked._

" _Like I said earlier, I want to join this unit." Kanade clarified._

" _But don't you want to join another unit like the First Unit rather than this 'Club'," Genpachi said._

" _I know, but I already made my decision to join this unit," Kanade said._

" _Then before that, may I ask a question?" Jun said._

" _Sure."_

" _Have you experienced a Slowdown?" Jun asked._

" _Yes, I have. I already experienced it once." Kanade answered. Everyone nodded._

" _Then, can I ask you why you choose to join this Unit?" Jun asked. Everyone in the room lock their gaze at Kanade._

" _When I was kid, my parents were killed by Noise. When my parents were killed, I was never so scared in my life before, I was the only survivor of that incident. And I don't want anyone to experienced the same thing."_

" _That's a good reason, you pass." Jun said as everyone nodded. "Welcome to the Special Investigation Unit." Jun said, placing a hand on Kanade's shoulder._

" _Welcome to the Unit, Kanade." Rinna said._

" _Oh right. I forget to mention, when I got caught in Slowdown, I saw a monster." This quickly caught Steven attention._

" _Can you tell me the characteristic of the monster you saw?" Steven asked._

" _He's a cyborg with a characteristic of a spider with number 084 on his chest." Kanade answered._

" _Ahhh! That's the Rorishojo!" Genpachi said._

" _It's not Rorishojo but Roidmude." Rinna said, correcting Genpachi._

" _When did you saw this monster?" Steven asked._

" _Yesterday, when I and my friend were driving before suddenly a man holding a sketch book stopped us and turned into those Roidmude." Kanade said._

" _is the man around 20 years old, wearing glasses, and creeping girls?" Steven said._

" _Yes." Kanade nodded._

" _That's must be Asaya Kazuhiro disciple. There's no mistake!" Kyu said. "Did he did something to you?" Kyu asked._

" _No, he didn't." Kanade answered. This made Steven thought why 084 didn't do anything to Kanade. If 084 goal is to collect womans sketch in order to evolve, then he surely can't miss Kanade, because of her looking._

" _Then what happen with him?" Jun said._

" _Mach defeat him before he could do anything." After Kanade said that everyone in the room widen their eyes in surprise._

" _Well... that's explain why the victims on Asaya disciple's sketch are freed." Steven said. "Now Atelier case is officially closed." And everyone sigh in relief. Especially Steven because he has been thinking about 084 whereabout since he disappear._

" _That's a relief, knowing Mach take care of the rest for us." Steven said. Then he sit down and playing around with one of his Shift Car. He take a cup of water and drinks it before Kanade noticed something._

" _Is that a Shift Car?" Kanade asked as Steven do a spittake._

" _*cough*cough*... I-I don't know what you mean?" Steven said while holding his cup nervously._

" _Shift Car? You mean Steven's toy car?" Kyu said. "That's just his toys, there's nothing special about it."_

" _Then I might have mistaken it, sorry," Kanade said._

' _How the heck this woman know about Shift Car!?' Steven thought._

" _You said when you was caught on a Slowdown, you were with your friend right?" Steven asked, trying to change the topic. "Can I ask what's your friend name?"_

" _Sure, but why?" Kanade asked._

" _It's for the sake of the report. So could you please tell me?" Steven said._

" _Alright then, His name is Sakurai Okta." Then Steven eyes widen in surprise._

" _O-O-Okta?!" Steven shouted, making everyone covering their ears._

" _Y-Yeah, that's his name." Then Steven rushed to Kanade and grab her shoulders._

" _is he a boy around 18, messy black hair with brown eyes, and wearing a jacket wherever he go?" Steven asked, staring directly at Kanade's eyes._

" _Y-Yeah, that's him. He's actually 20." Kanade said._

" _Hahahaha..." Steven sit on a chair while laugh nervously. "...I can't believe that guy is still alive." All of his teammates were looking at him, confused on what happen._

" _Ummm... Steven, mind telling us what happens?" Jun said._

" _Y-Yeah, it's almost like you just heard a ghost name," Rinna said._

" _Yeah, he's a ghost and I have to find him now." Steven said before getting up and run towards the door but then he forgot something and stopped._

" _You're coming with me," Steven said, grabbing Kanade hand._

" _Ehhh?" Kanade said before she gets dragged by Steven._

 _Steven dragged Kanade around the building towards the basement before they stopped in front of a blue door._

" _The thing I want to show you is a secret, please don't tell anyone about this. Especially in the S.I.U." Steven said._

" _A-Alright," Kanade said._

 _Then Steven open the door to reveal a garage/pit-like room painted in green and white. In the center of it was a royal red sports car which has a pointed front with white stripes running the entire length of the car. There's extra tires mounted over the back wheels making it looks like a spoiler._

" _Woah..." Kanade just stared in awe at the place and the car in front of her._

" _Belt-san, are you here?" Steven said. Kanade didn't see any person beside them in the room._

" _ **My, my. It seems we have a guest here."**_ _A man voice could be heard, making Kanade looked around the room to find the source._

" _Yeah, sorry about that." Steven said. Then Kanade saw a silver device on somekind of a pit equipment moving towards them. It looked like the front of a a high-tech car with speedometer. On the right side of the device was a red key-like object that seems to be twistable while its strap resemble a seat belt with a 'Press' button on the left side of the device. On the center of the device was a black screen with red LED that makes a plate-like mouth and two large eyes._

" _T-The belt is talking," Kanade said, pointing at Belt-san._

" _She's a new member of the Special Investigation Unit which joined today," Steven said._

" _ **Welcome to the Drive Pit. This is my base of operation with my partner here. My name is Krim Steinbelt, you can called me Krim or Belt-san as Steven addressed me."**_ _Belt-san said._

" _I'm Amou Kanade, nice to meet you." Kanade said, bowed._

" _ **But still, you can't just show this pit to a newcomer, Steven."**_ _Belt-san making a falt emoji._ _ **"Didn't I tell you to keep this base as a secret? It could cause trouble if other people knew."**_

" _Sorry, my bad. Ohh right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Akatsuki Steven, nice to meet you." Steven said, extending a hand to offer a handshake which Kanade accepted. "Belt-san can I take the Tridoron for a ride?"_

" _ **Sure, but where are you going?"**_ _Belt-san asked._

" _I need to meet someone, he's my friend," Steven said._

" _ **Your friend? I thought you don't have any besides the people at S.I.U... Wait... do you mean your friend from your world?!"**_ _Belt-san said._

" _Yeah, I believe he know something about this world and if I right he definitely can help us, so I need to find him," Steven said. "And I believe he would know a thing or two about Roidmudes."_

" _I'm sorry but do you knew Okta?" Kanade asked._

" _I know him, he's my best friend when we were in the middle school," Steven said._

" _Are you by any chance came from the same world as him?" Kanade said._

" _Yes. Wait...Did he tell you that he's from another world?" Steven said._

" _Yes, he told me about that." Kanade said._

" _Jeez... that guy didn't change at all." Steven said._

" _ **Could you show us where he is?"**_ _Belt-san asked._

" _Sure, the place isn't far from here." Kanade said._

" _Let's go then." Steven said as he takes Belt-san to the car followed by Kanade. He strapped Belt-san into the slot in the dashboard. They wear the seat belts before Steven start the engines._

 _Suddenly the car began to shift as the car were turning towards a Kanade noticed something. There's no way out._

" _Umm, Steven... how are you going drive this when I saw no way out to drive this out?" Kanade asked._

" _ **Don't worry."**_ _As soon as Belt-san said that, the wall spreads apart, showing a road in front of them. Then Steven drives the Tridoron through the road and soon they're already outside._

" _Now, let's say hi to our friend." Steven said before drive towards Okta whereabouts._

* * *

 **(Flower)**

"Here's your order." I said, laying down the customer's order.

Suddenly the door opened and got my attention. Standing at the entrance was Hibiki.

"Hey Okta!" Hibiki waved towards me once she saw me.

I walk towards them and greet them. "Hey Hibiki. Are you here to eat?"

"Yup, it's been a while since my last meal here and I want to eat Boss's delicious okonomiyaki." Hibiki said.

"You got it." I said, taking her order. "Boss, one special okonomiyaki, please."

"Please wait." The Boss said before she starts to cooking.

"Oh right. Have you heard about Kanade?" Hibiki said.

"Kanade? What's it?" I said.

"Apparently she's trying to find a job. I heard she want to be a police." Hibiki said. Kanade? I thought she wants to be Ogawa assistant to assist Tsubasa.

"A police? That's just like her. She's still want to help people even if she can't fight or sing anymore." I said.

"I think she wants to join a unit called the Special Investigation Unit." I widen my eyes in surprise after hearing what Hibiki just said.

"The Special Investigation Unit you say!?" I said, before covering my mouth. I forgot that I am in the middle of a restaurant. But still I didn't expect that coming.

"She said she's interested in the something she saw yesterday." Hibiki said. "Do you have any idea about what Kanade said?"

"Nope." I thought she's already forgot about it but waits... if she joins that Unit does that mean... she would likely meet Drive user.

"One okonomiyaki is ready to serve." Boss said. I take the order and served it to Hibiki.

"Here's your order," I said.

"Thanks." Hibiki said before she starts to eating.

I headed back towards the kitchen as I heard a car noise and it stopped in front of Flower.

"I hope the customer aren't a douche rich kid." I said.

The door opened and to my surprise, standing at the entrance was Kanade. At the sight of Kanade, the people in the restaurant starting to talks amongst themselves. Kanade was a former singer of the famous Zwei Wing, so it didn't surprise me if people were getting excited.

"Hey, Okta!" Kanade waved towards me once she saw me.

I went up and greet her like usual. "Yo Kanade, are you here to eat?"

"Actually, there's something that I would like to talk." Kanade said.

"If you want to talk about you joined the Special Investigation Unit then I already know it from Hibiki." I said pointing at Hibiki.

"Hello, Kanade," Hibiki said while eating.

"That's made it easier now." Kanade said. "There's someone that want to talk with you, Okta."

"Talk with me? Who?" I asked her.

She said nothing as she goes outside and goes back inside while dragging a man. That face... don't tell me... Steven?!. I cover my face using the menu before Kanade and Steven walk towards me.

"Why are you covering your face Okta?" Kanade said.

"I-I'm sorry but you've mistaken me for someone," I said.

Then Steven took the menu from my hand, revealing my face.

"Y-Yo Steven, it's been a while," I said.

"Don't just 'it's been a while' me. At least give me a proper greeting." Steven frowned at me.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't know what to do." I said, smiling.

Suddenly Steven brought me into a hug. I guided them to an empty table, followed by Hibiki before we sit and talks.

"I glad you're still alive. We were looking for you for 2 weeks, I thought you were gone. What happened?" Steven asked me.

"Well, I were on my way to school when I got hit by a truck and when I woke up, I already here." I said. "After that, I search for a job and here I am."

"2 weeks after you gone, I got a package from someone called Mr. X. When I opened it, there's a toy car inside it. in the next day, when I went to the mountain for my project before my foot slipped and I fell into the cliff. I opened my bag and search for my phone to contact my family but I lost it when I fell." Steven said. "I remembered that I had the toy with me and I grabbed it. It shone so brightly before I felt pain in my head and lost consciousness. When I opened my eyes, I was in the middle of a forest. I tried to find a nearby city and I arrived in this city. When I first saw this city, I thought I was in the future before I realized that I'm in another world. After that I lived here and find a job in S.I.U." he finished his story.

"Wait... did you said Mr.X?" I asked.

"Yes."

"that guy sent me a package the day before I gone." I said.

"What? So he sent you a package the day before you arrived here just like me. Is it possible that he's the person behind our arrival?" Steven said.

"It is possible. But whoever it is, he must have some motive behind this." I said.

"So, basically you guys was almost dead before arrived here?" Kanade asked.

"It's kinda like that," I said.

"How did you know if you're in another world?" Kanade asked Steven.

"Well, we don't have a group of killer aliens threatens us," Steven said.

"How long you've been here?" I said.

"Two years."

"So, you arrived here a couple months after I arrived." I said.

Steven didn't know how he ended up here, the same as me. So we can't go home huh? I hope there's a way home.

"Okta can I ask you something?" Hibiki said.

"Sure."

"Who is this guy?" Hibiki asked.

"Ohh, I forgot to introduce him. This guy is my friend Akatsuki Steven. We were in the same class when we're still in middle school before we graduated and went into different school." I said.

"My name is Akatsuki Steven, it's nice to meet you." Steven said, offering a handshake.

"My name is Tachibana Hibiki," Hibiki said as she took his hand.

"Okta I want to talk about something," Steven said. "Do you know Roidmude?"

"I'll lie if I say I didn't know about them," I said. "But why would you want to know about them?" I asked.

"Kanade told me that yesterday she got attacked by Roidmude alongside you," Steven said.

"Ehh? Kanade got attacked?" Hibiki said.

"Yes, when we were on the way to the base," Kanade said.

I turn my gaze towards Kanade as she just smiled. It's been a day since I gave Tsubasa a lecture. I thought Kanade would've forgotten about the Roidmude, but I guess god didn't answer my pray.

"I also want to know about Roidmude, Okta," Kanade said.

"Me too," Hibiki said.

"Before we talk let's get into somewhere more private," I said as I get up and went towards the kitchen.

"Boss, I'm taking a break," I called out as I hanging up my apron.

"Ehh? Already?"

"It won't be long," I said before turning towards Steven and the girls. "Follow me."

They nodded and we stepped out of the restaurant. I looked around and noticed a red sporty car parked in front of the Flower. There's no mistake it's the Tridoron.

"Wait here," I said. I walked towards the Tridoron and opened its door.

"Hello~, anyone here?" I said. There's no response. I turned my gaze towards the dashboard. Strapped on the dashboard was a belt with a LED in the middle of it. it's Belt-san.

"Okta why did you took Belt-san with you?" Kanade asked.

"Belt-san? Who's that?" Hibiki asked.

"It's a belt that can talk and I think it has its own mind. Right, Steven?" Kanade said turning to Steven.

"Yeah, he can talk and do things," Steven said. "But Okta why would you pick him from my car?"

"I just thought, he would like to come with us rather than spying us. Right, Belt-san?" I said.

Hearing what I said made Steven and Kanade surprised.

"Okta do you know Belt-san?" Kanade said.

"Yeah I know him. Do you want me to tell them your full name, Belt-san?" I said. The Belt-san turned on his LED as he shows a flat emoji.

" **Please don't tell them,"** Belt-san said.

"Don't worry I won't tell them. Telling other people secret aren't my liking." I said.

" **Thank you, and Steven what a friend you got here,"** Belt-san said while making a smiling emoji.

"I know. And you probably want to go somewhere more private, Okta." Steven said. "You know to talk."

"I forgot about that. This way." I said leading the way as I passing Belt-san to Steven.

After a view minute of walking, we arrived at an empty park as I lead them into one of the benches at the park. I examined our surrounding to confirm that there's no one beside us here.

"This park is empty at this hour, so let's talk. What do you want to talk?" I said.

"I want to talk about the Roidmude," Steven said.

"So what do you want to know about them?" I said.

"What are they?"

I took a deep breath before explaining it to them. "Belt-san, may I?"

" **Sure, after all I would explain it to Steven, sooner or later."** Belt-san said.

"Alright then, listen carefully." They nodded.

"Roidmude are artificial lifeforms that were capable of 'evolving' to become more like humans."

"Artificial lifeforms? Does that mean that someone made them?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah, someone made them. To be exact two scientists were made them. The other one made their body while the other made their Core."

"Ironically, Roidmudes are originally meant to be created for world peace." I said.

"If they were created for world peace? Then why would they attacked human?" Kanade asked.

"Because the one guy underwent trouble during his research and made the Roidmudes based on the negative emotion of humanity, seeking to dominate the world instead. The one who programmed them is none other than their creator, who has an ambition to conqueror the world."

"What happen to him?" Hibiki asked.

"He died in the hand of his own creation. The Roidmude"

"Then what about the other one?" Steven asked.

"The other one who built their Cores created a weapon to battle the Roidmude. But eventually also get killed by the Roidmude."

"Let me guess, he created the Kamen Rider, right?" Steven said.

"Correct. He created the Kamen Rider and Shift Cars in order to defeat the Roidmude." I said.

"That's sad." Hibiki said.

"Let's continue. As I said before, Roidmude is capable of evolving by synchronizing with humans emotion and steal their physical appearance." I said. "They Roidmude are capable of slowing down time itself known as the Heavy Acceleration phenomenon, which slows down everything in it except for Roidmudes, Kamen Rider and his equipment such as Shift Car."

"So those guys are the one that caused Slowdown!" Hibiki said.

"That's correct. They are covered by a membrane similar to human cerebral cortex that allows them to disguise themselves, as well as camouflaging the particles emitted from the Heavy Acceleration that the Roidmudes are so fond of exploiting. They are given numbers to distinguish themselves from each other. Which is literally ties into their life, functioning like souls, these numbers called Cores. If these Cores are destroyed, the Roidmude is dead permanently, but as long as the Core is still around, a Roidmude can respawn after some rest and are given a Viral Core as a new body."

"How many they created the Roidmude?" Kanade asked.

"They created 108 Roidmude. Among the 108, there are three types of low-class Roidmudes: Cobra types, Spider types, and Bat types. There's also Giant Roidmude, a Roidmude that uses more than one Viral Core at one time, they will change into a bigger and more powerful form based on their animal motifs, but at the cost of their intelligence. These Roidmude are based on those three types before they evolved into a specific form using the Shift Cars called Viral Cores, after they evolved they called Advanced Roidmude. Ways to achieve this is through fulfilling their desire or forming a pact with human and helps them achieve their host's desires. After they evolved, they won't hold back to kill their host."

"So that's why they never showed on TV. Because they have a perfect disguise." Hibiki said.

"That's sound terrifying." Kanade said.

"If a Roidmude's certain emotion intensifies and exceeds the limits, the Roidmude can evolve into a gold-colored ultimate state known as the Super Evolution State."

"That sounds like a nightmare." Steven said as Kanade nodded.

"So what's their goal?" Kanade asked.

"Their ultimate goal is to find the Promised Number, a gathering of four Roidmudes who have achieved Super Evolution, and then take over the world by inducing a permanent Global Freeze, like the one that happens twelve years ago." I said. "That's all I know about the Roidmude."

"You sure know a lot of things about them." Steven said.

" **Indeed he is, your friend here is an interesting person, Steven."** Belt-san said. **"Can I ask you a question?"**

"Sure."

" **How can you know a lot of things about Roidmude?"** Belt-san said. What can I say? That I know these things from the show and wiki?

"Yeah, I want to know about that too. Two years ago back at the incident at the concert. You know that my parent was killed by Noises, but I never tell anyone beside Tsubasa and people at 2nd Division. How could you know about it?"

"Okta could it be..." Steven wants to finish what's he saying but he stopped.

Crap, I never thought that they'll question it. Just as I thought that there's no escape, god answer my prays. Hibiki stomach is grumbling showing a sign that she's hungry.

*GROWL*

Hibiki blushing because of the embarrassment.

"Well better get back to work." I said as I walked towards the Flower. "Why wouldn't we go back to Flower and got something to eat?"

"Yes please!" Hibiki said.

"Sure." Kanade said.

"I haven't eaten since morning, so count me in." Steven said.

* * *

 **(Night Time)**

I was walking down the streets after. Tonight was like another night in the city, people were up and around, having finished work for today and were heading back home or meeting up with friends at bar or restaurant.

Without I realizing, I find myself inside a park. There are only a few people in the park. I keep walking until I found a bench and sit. Sometimes people need to rest, so do I.

I stared at the night sky, it's like the usual, full of stars. I still remember the first time I saw the stars with my father. At midnight my father and I would slip out of the house and climb a hill near our house. We usually just lay down and guess what star or constellation is in the sky.

"The sky is surely beautiful." I said that to myself.

"I agree with that." I looked around and found the source of the voice, it's Steven.

"Don't surprise me like that."

"Sorry about that. I was just on my way to home after work." Steven said as he sits beside me.

"How's your work?" I said.

"Lately, there's an attack on food deliveries truck. The driver said when they got attacked while a Slowdown is occurring." Steven said. "This morning, we managed to protect one of the shipment. Thanks to the Kamen Rider."

"You mean, thanks to yourself." I said.

"You already knew? Well, I'm not surprised, if you knew about Belt-san too then you must know about Drive too." Steven said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. After all we're in the same boat." I said.

"What do you mean with in the same boat?" Steven asked. He placed his index finger and thumb under his chin, thinking. After a few second he finally gets what I meant.

"You're a Kamen Rider too?!" Steven said.

"Shushhh. Not so loud. And yes I'm a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Mach." I said.

"So it's you huh? It's kinda relief to know that it's you. But how did you get your driver? Did Belt-san gave it to you?" Steven asked.

"No, remember the package I received from Mr. X? It contains the driver with all the equipment in it. The Shift Cars and Signal Bikes. Before I came here, they just a toy but after that, they turned into a real thing." I said.

"I can't believe it."

"So do I."

After I explained how I got the belt, we talked for a couple of minutes before Steven decided to go home.

"Well then, I better go home now." Steven said as he got up.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late for work tomorrow." I said as I do the same.

"The laziest person I knew are worried about being late for work." Steven said.

"Hey, people can change, you know."

"But you've changed a lot." Steven said.

"You too. Let's go home and get a nice nap." I said.

We were about to leave the park when suddenly an explosion could be heard not so far from where we were.

*BOOM*

"An explosion?!" Steven said.

"Let's check it out." I said.

He nodded and we're running to the source of the explosion. We arrived at some local health food factory. The factory is already ruined because of some explosion. It must be the explosion we just heard. Then a wave of energy briefly seen as a Slowdown appear. I send Kikern to Steven, released him from the Slowdown.

"A food factory?" I said.

"It's Font-R factory., the factory whose its truck is attacked this morning." Steven said. "As I guessed the Roidmude were after the Font-R. But why would they target a food company?"

"I think your question is being answered." I said pointing at the entrance of the factory.

It's none other that the president of Font-R with wound all over his body. He's trying to run outside as three people followed him. Each of them brought two cases with them, total 6 cases. It's Crush with his underlings.

" **What should I do to you?"** Crush said. He dropped the case and transform alongside his underlings. His advance form is based on a hammer with two big hammers attached on his forearms. His underlings are the Spider-type 060 and Cobra-type 074.

" **We should make him our slave so you won't run out of this thing again, bro."** 074 said.

" **That's a great idea. You're coming with us."** Crush said as he walks closer.

"P-Please spare me." The president begged.

We watched as Crush was about to take the president.

"Those guys from before! Okta, why won't you transform?" Steven asked.

"Why should I?" I said. "I see there's no point of helping that guy." I still remember how jerk he was in the show, he deserves it.

"What are you saying? He needs our help!" Steven said.

"Okay, Okay. But after we saved him you have to interrogate him." I said as I put my driver and slide it up. Steven nodded and stand beside me before twisting the key?

"I forgot, I left Belt-san on the Pit." Steven said. Really?

"How can you forgot something important like that!?" I said.

"I can't carry him around everytime you know." Steven said. "Well, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

I sighed before inserted the Signal Mach and slide it back down.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER : MACH!**_

After I donned in my armor with Zenrin Shooter on my right hand. I run towards Crush and shoot him. I shoot his head as he fell down to the ground.

" **Bro, are you okay?"** 074 said, rushing to Crush side.

" **That's hurt! Who's that?"** Crush said as he got back on his feet.

"Searching...Destroying...Both done at Mach speed...Kamen Rider Mach!" I said as I do some cool pose.

" **That's the Kamen Rider. You guys keep him busy."** Crush said.

Then 060 and 074 run charged towards me. They're trying to attack me but I was able to dodge every single one of it, effortless.

"You guys really need to work out." I said as I punch 060 in the face. I took Kaksarn and inserted it into Zenrin Shooter and spin its wheel.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE : KAKSARN!**_

I dodge 074 kick as I slam the Zenrin Shooter repeatedly against 060 as his body exploded alongside his core.

" **You're coming with me."** Crush said as he grab the president arms. Then Tridoron came and shoot Crush, sending him rolled on the ground.

" **Steven, sorry I'm late."** Belt-san said as he stopped the Tridoron near Steven and opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Steven said as he picks Belt-san and strapped him on his waist.

" **I have just finished the setup for your new body. Don't waste any more time, Start Your Engine."** Belt-san said as Steven twisted the key before he picks Shift Speed and turns it into lever mode, inserting it into the Shift Brace on his left wrist. He pulls the lever as the transformation began.

 _ **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!**_

Steven soon enveloped in a holographic cylinder as parts of a high-tech suit began to materialize and attached to his body. Once completed, there was an engine like a roar as the suit flashed. He wore a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down on his arms and legs, re boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist band on the right and the Shift Brace on the left. His shoulder was protected by pointed pads and red chest armor with black line across it. his helmet greatly resembled a car, colored with two white lines that left with a thin blue line between them. His eyes resembled a car headlight, on top of his head was a rear wing giving him more race feature, a silver 'R' on the forehead and a silver mouthpiece. Finally, Tridoron produced a wheel from its tires and went towards his chest which now has a tire with red lines and 'Type-Speed' written on its side.

This is Kamen Rider Drive.

Drive run towards Crush as he kicks him in the gut before giving him an uppercut. Crush quickly got on his feet before looking at Drive.

" **There's two of them?"** Crush said. **"It doesn't matter I'll crush both of you."** Crush charged towards Drive, swinging his big hammer.

Drive managed to dodge some before of the attack got him, sending him back a few inches.

"This guy sure pack a punch. Come, Handle-Ken." Drive said as a sword went towards him from the Tridoron. It's a white sword with clear green edges. On the front of the handle there's a car steer with 'R' printed on it.

Drive slashed Crush a couple times before thrust him in the chest, sending him back.

Meanwhile, I was playing around with 074 before I kick him as he rolled on the ground and stopped beside Crush.

"I saw you already beat one of them." Steven said.

"Just my everyday routine." I said. We turned our attention back to Crush.

" **Keep them busy for a while."** Crush said as he trying to get away with the cases.

074 charged at both of us as we dodge it with pure ease.

"He's all your's." I said. Drive nodded as he inserted Shift Speed into the Handle-Ken.

 _ **HISSATSU: SPEED! FULL THROTTLE!**_

Drive run towards 074 as he trying to shoot him. He sliding on the ground before slashing 074 as he exploded along his core.

"Nice move." I said.

"Thanks."

"Now it's just you block head." I said as I pointed my gun at Crush.

Suddenly we heard a gunshot before we rolled out of the way. We turned our back to see Brain and Chaser on their Roidmude form.

" **I'm sorry but we can't let you destroy him yet. Even if he's a block head, good for nothing, and pain in the ass"** Brain said. Ouch, that's hurt.

" **This will be the last, Kamen Rider."** Chase said.

"Oh great. More enemies." I said.

"New enemy? Just at the right time." Drive said.

"I'll take care of them, you go for Crush." I said. Steven nodded and we charged at our enemy.

I shoot at Brain and Chase as they dodge the attack and spread out, trying to keep them busy.

Drive charged at Crush as he slashed him a couple times. Crush swing his hammer and Drive blocked it. He slashed Crush again before kicking him. Crush withstand the attack and send a blow against Drive body, sending him a few meters away. Then Crush rushed towards the case and opened it to reveal five tubes filled with red liquid.

" **I like this smell! I can't hold it anymore!"** Crush said excitedly. He opens the tube and starting to drink the liquid. After chugging it down, he enveloped in red energy as steam came out of his 'ears'. **"This is it!"**

Drive prepared himself as Crush made his way towards him. Crush attack easily overtook Drive as his sheer strength was too much for the Rider even though he was able to withstand some attack. Crush send a powerful blow on Drive, sending him away towards a crate.

Meanwhile I was dodging Chase bullets before punching him. Brain attacked me from my right but I blocked him and kick him in the gut. Then Chase took out a Viral Core before inserted it into the Break Gunner.

 _ **TUNE! CHASER : SPIDER!**_

A purple bat wing burst out from his back before went to his right arms and become the Fang Spidey. Chase rushed towards me as he slashed me a couple times before Brain shoot me as I rolled on the ground and stopped beside Drive. We got up as we stand back to back, surrounded by the Roidmude.

"I can't take that guy in Type Speed. I need more power." Drive said. "Belt-san, is the new body here?"

" **It's on the way, but I don't think it'll make it in time. I never thought we will use it this soon"** Belt-san said.

"Then use mine." I said as I took Shift Wild.

" **How can you have that?"** Belt-san said.

"There's no time to explain, just use it." I said. "Steven, pass me the Shift Speed."

Steven nodded and took the Shift Speed from the Shift Brace as we passed the Shift cars to each other. Drive turned the Shift Wild into lever mode before inserting it into the Shift Brace. I took the Signal Mach and inserted the Shift Speed.

 _ **SHIFT CAR!**_

Steven pulls the lever as I slide the Panel down.

 _ **DRIVE : TYPE WILD/TIRE KOUKAN! HAYAI!**_

My Kourin Signal turned into Type Speed emblem Kourin Signal Hayai.

Drive became enveloped in a cylinder data-like energy as black armor pieces appeared around him and attached to his body along with a new wheel on his right shoulder. He donned in a silver bodysuit with black armor on his shins, thighs, forearms, and upper arms. His torso armor resembled the front of a dune buggy with blue lines above, red lines on the left shoulder pad. His helmet was black resembling the frontal headlight of the said vehicle. On his right shoulder is a large, broad dune buggy wheel with Type Wild imprinted on its side.

This is Drive Type Wild.

"So this is the new body? I can feel the power surge through my body." Drive said, grasping his hand a few times.

" **You think you're cool cause you're dressed in black now!?"** Crush said. He charged towards Drive hitting him with his hammer as Drive didn't flinch at all. **"What? My attacks don't affect him!"**

"It's payback time." Drive punch as he throws a punch on Crush face, making him stagger.

Drive slashed Crush in a wild manner as the Roidmude tried to fight back, but it's no use as Drive used his wheel to block his hammer and pushed him back. He pressed his wheel against Crush as the wheel spins and send Crush flew a few meter.

Drive spin the Handle-Ken's steer before pressed the horn.

 _ **TURN! DRIFT-KAITEN!**_

Drive spins across the battlefield and slashes Crush several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear, while leaving skid marks on the ground. Crush exploded as his core flying in the air.

" **I haven't had my fill yet."** Crush last word before his core exploded. With Crush dead, the Slowdown disappears as everything move back to normal.

I saw Crush exploded as I trying to dodge Chase attacks. I spin the Zenrin Shooter's wheel before slams it against Chase.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

"My turn." I said. I pressed the Boost Igniter four times as my visor glowed.

 _ **TOTEMO HAYAI!**_

I got into fighting stance before moving very fast while attacking both Chase and Brain. I keep attacking them before sending a powerful blow against them as they rolled on the ground.

"How's that fell?" I said. This isn't as fast as Signal Mach speed, but it doesn't take a lot from me.

" **You pathetic human!"** Brain said as he got back on his feet. Chase also do the same.

" **Kamen Rider..."** Chase said.

Drive came to my side as we prepared to fight them.

"This body is amazing. The design is pretty good." Drive said. "I like this a lot, Belt-san."

" **I glad you like."** Belt-san said.

"Always prepared before it happens is a good thing. I'll explain it someday." I said. "Right now we need to focus on them."

Brain charged at Drive while Chase charged at me. Brain threw a punch as Drive dodge him and slashed him a couple times before kicking him.

Chase swing his weapon as I blocked it with mine and slash him across the chest. He flinched before sending a punch on my rib. I backed a bit before jump at Chase and slam my Zenrin Shooter on him. We keep dodging and exchanging blow to each other.

Brain threw a punch on Drive but he blocked with his sword and slashed him. Brain quickly recovered and gave Drive a punch on his temple. Drive flinched a bit before slamming his tire against Brain. Brain rolled on the ground before recovered and charged again at Drive. He threw a punch again but Drive catch his hand.

"Same trick won't work on me." Drive said.

"Who said it's the same trick?" Brain said.

Drive confused on what Brain said before Brain body glowed briefly before he touches Drive with his other hand while injecting some kind of green liquid.

"Got you!" Brain said.

Drive winced in pain as Brain toxic is starting to affect him.

"What is this?" Drive said. He released his grip on Brain before kneeled down.

" **This is a neurotoxin,"** Belt-san said.

"Correct, that's my special toxin that'll make you suffer before you die." Brain said as he laughs maniacally.

Suddenly Drive got up and punch him in the face really hard as he crashed onto some crates.

"I-Impossible?! You shouldn't be able to move because of my toxin." Brain said as he slowly recovered from Drive punch.

Drive said nothing as he baragged Brain with his punch before kicking him in the chest. Brain rolled on the ground before Chase came to his side and aid him. I walked to Drive side.

"You better cure that poison." I said.

"Belt-san...tell me...you can cure it...right?" Drive said.

" **I'm on it."** Belt-san said.

"Just relax, I'll take care of it." I said. I almost reach my limit, better finish this quickly.

"Damn human you better remember this." Brain said as he fleed alongside Chase. Soon it was just the two of us.

"They get away." I said.

Drive was laying on the ground. I walk toward him before crouch down beside him.

"Are you still alive?" I asked.

"Of course I'm still alive." Drive said. Suddenly Mad Doctor came out of nowhere and landed on Drive hand. "Is this the thing that can cure me?"

" **Correct, his name is Mad Doctor. He can cure you from the poison."** Belt-san said.

"Finally." Drive said as he twisted the key, replaced the Shift Wild with Doctor before he pulled the lever. A white tire appears before attached itself to Drive right shoulder. This is the Cure Quicker, Mad Doctor special weapon.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! MAD DOCTOR!**_

"That sure is a trustworthy name." Drive said as he performed Mad Doctor finisher.

Cure Quicker flew on it's own as a bunch of needles appeared and starting to heal Drive.

"Ow, this thing hurt a little." Drive winced.

" **He does have his own method."** Belt-san said as Mad Doctor finished healing him. Drive canceled his transformation, reverting back to his civilian form. I do the same and revert back to my civilian form.

 _ **OTSUKARE**_

"I don't want to get poisoned again." Steven said. I sit beside him.

"Then try to be careful next time." I said."Now why don't you arrest the Font-R CEO? You got it right?"

"After I saw one of the Roidmude drank one of the liquid now I understand why Font-R truck is heavily damaged than other companies. They try to smug out some illegal explosive but the Roidmude accidently found one and drink it when he hijacked one of their shipment. He became addicted and tried to find more which lead us into the truck attacker case." Steven said. "I know something was wrong since I asked the CEO this morning."

"Nice answer. Why don't we go home and rest?" I said as I get back on my feet.

"Help me get back up." Steven said as he extends his hand. I take his hand and pull him back up.

"Let's go home." I said.

"Wait, what about the CEO?" Steven said as he pointed at the unconscious Font-R CEO.

"Just handcuff him on a pole along with the evidence. Don't forget to call Honganji to arrest him and taking care of the rest. After all this is the S.I.U case right?" I said.

"You got it." Steven do as I said and handcuffed the CEO before calling Honganji. "...That's all from me Honganji-san." Steven said before closing the phone.

"Apparently the CEO and the Public Security Superintendent shared a little history together, so he knew about the explosives and where they were being delivered. That explain why he knew which truck that is going to get attacked. They already took the evidence and arrest him. We got the CEO and other evidence as well so assume this case is done now" Steven said.

"They better than I expected." I said.

* * *

 **(Woods)**

Heart sat on a stone before he heard steps approach him as it turned out to be Chase and Brain.

"Brain...what happened?" Heart asked, seeing how badly injured they are.

"It's the Kamen Rider..." Chase said.

"I dosed him with my neurotoxin, yet he's still able to move and fight with all of his strength but my toxin should kill him soon." Brain said.

"I doubt that Brain...he's a Kamen Rider after all." Chase said. "He's strong, especially Mach. I doubt that your poison could kill him."

"Interesting..." Heart said before helping his comrades. "For now you guys should rest, you'll need to be at full strength for later."

* * *

 **(Back With Okta)**

We waited for a couple of minutes until police and firefighter came. They took the CEO into custody along with the evidence. Honganji also comes to take the rest of the evidence. Now they have enough evidence to put the CEO in jail.

"Nice job, Steven." Honganji said.

"It's nothing, Honganji-san." Steven said. "so I guess this is another case closed in a day."

"So who is this friend of your?" Honganji said.

"My name is Sakurai Okta, nice to meet you." I said, offering a handshake.

"I'm Honganji Jun, the S.I.U Superintendent. Nice to meet you too." Honganji said as he shakes my hand.

We talked a lot before Honganji says goodbye and go home.

"Let's go home." Steven said.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late for work." I said. "See you again." I turned and headed back do my apartment.

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

After I take a shower, I laid myself on the bed.

I never thought that my best friend would end up here. Moreover, he's Kamen Rider Drive now. I explained about the Roidmude to Kanade and Hibiki, I don't know if that's a good idea. The good thing is now I'm not alone in this world. The thing that concerns me is Mr. X, whoever it is, he dragged us into this world for a reason.

I face off against Brain and Chase, I don't know why but I feel I would face Heart anytime soon.

Let's keep things for later, right now I need to sleep.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at Some Random Mansion)**

After Brain and Chase regain their strength, they followed Heart towards a mansion in the middle of a forest.

"Is this place..." Chase said

"Is the place where we're going to meet our new friends." Heart said.

"You mean the one that summons those brainless vermins," Brain said.

"Don't be like that Brain, we'll gain new friend right?" Heart said as he opens the door to reveal two figures stared at them.

"Who are you?" A woman from the shadow ask.

* * *

 **And that's it. this is the longest chapter so far for the story today. Were you guys happy about it? and how do you think about the new OC I put? Please leave a review so that this story can become better. Denliner Hakerz here, and I'll see you, next time. Bye bye.**


	6. Signal 5 : Who is The Armored Girl?

**Hello, guys! Denliner Hakerz here with the new chapter of this story. I hope you guys are excited because Chris will make her debut and there would be a little surprise here. Anyway, disclaimer, please.**

 **(I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Drive. I also don't own any song that appears here. They belong to their respective owner. I just own this story and OC. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

 **Signal 5 : Who Is The Armored Girl?**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

" _O-O-Okta!?"_

"My name is Akatsuki Steven, it's nice to meet you."

"I also want to know about the Roidmude, Okta."

"You're a Kamen Rider too!?"

 _ **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!**_

" **How can you have that?"**

 _ **DRIVE : TYPE WILD!/TIRE KOUKAN! HAYAI!**_

"Is the place where we're going meet our new friends."

"It's the Kamen Rider..."

* * *

 **(Insert Setsuna no Kajitsu by Kurosaki Maon)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see Okta face as the scene zoomed out to reveal he was laying on the ground with his Zenrin Shooter beside him. Then he wakes up and sees a Roidmude in front of him before he picks the Zenrin Shooter and rams it to the Roidmude. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Shiroku fukuranda mune ni)** Getting off his bed, we see Okta panicking as he saw the clock and quickly take a shower. After he gets dressed, he quickly gets outside and rides the Ride Macher toward the Flower.

 **(Tsukisasaru kuroi toge wa kie me wo samasu)** Then we see Okta at the Flower, wearing an apron as he taking Hibiki and Miku orders.

 **("Tsuyoku nare" to sasayaita)** Then Tsubasa and Kanade walks in and take their seat next to Hibiki and Miku. Okta walks toward them and takes their orders while they're chatting each other.

 **(Dare no koe? Motome, samayotta)** We see Okta in front of the Flower changing the menu sign, then we see Signal Mach flying around Okta. He nodding as he quickly gets inside and put his apron down on a chair. Then he rushed outside while the girls looking at him.

 **(Itamikasaneru setsuna no toki ni)** He gets on the Ride Macher and took off to who knows where, the screen black out for a second before revealing Okta leaning on a tree with Zenrin Shooter on his hand and an explosion not far from his location.

 **(Sakimidare yuku aoi hana)** Then we find ourself at within the Second Division Base as we see Genjuro and Ogawa looking up at the surveillance before Ryoko who was looking on a clipboard turned and smile at us. The screen briefly blurred before showing the Special Investigation Unit doing their daily routine.

 **(Ai ni obie yureru kajitsu)** We suddenly see Chris as she falling into a black void, then she see Okta reaching out for her and she does the same. The scene change into Okta looking at his family before suddenly he turned into Mach as what he saw in front of him was destruction.

 **(Umarekawareru sa kako wa sutete)** We see Heart's face before the screen zoomed out to reveal Brain and Medic at his side along with a large group of Roidmude behind him. Then the alarms go on, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Aisuru omoi wa hatenai sora de ikiru)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before jump into the Noises. Behind them, we can see Okta riding on the Ride Macher.

 **(Kaze wo ukete wa tada susumu)** Okta gets off the Ride Macher and transforms into Mach, running towards them when suddenly Chaser appear and pointing his Break Gunner to stop him.

 **(Bokura ga eranda mirai ni mayoi wa nai)** Refusing to back down, Mach summons his Zenrin Shooter and charges at Chaser as their weapon clashed each other.

 **(Kinou wo nugisute blow up)** Then we see Okta sleeping under a tree before Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Kanade appear and he didn't seem to mind the company.

 **(Blow up blow up) New World)** We see Chaser and Mach face against each other in an intense fight before Heart interrupts their fight and charges at Mach. Brain appear and trying to attack Mach before Drive block him.

 **(Perfect World)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa are about to send out their most powerful attack.

 **(Furisosogu tsuki no hikari ga shinjitsu)** Okta jumps and sent Rider Kick towards Heart. Heart do the same and send his most powerful attack, before the scene changes to the Mach Driver lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to end.

* * *

 **(Night, Mansion)**

" _Who the heck are you?" a girl with twin tails that separated into three curly strands each said. This is Yukine Chris._

" _State your business here...machines." a woman with gold hair said. This is Fine. She knew about the Roidmude even before the authorities._

" _Come on don't be like that, we're here to have a little chat and probably...making new friends." Heart said. He walks into the Mansion alongside Brain and Chase._

" _Friends?...with a bunch of artificial lifeforms?" She slightly mocking them._

" _You should call yourself lucky for us to come and meet with such dull minded people such as you." Brain said._

" _What did you say!? Do you want me to shove my fist down to your throat?!" Chris said._

" _Now,now. Let's not be hasty here." Heart said, stepping between the two to calm both sides. "Brain, please stop. They're our new friends."_

" _Why the hell should we working with you guys?" Chris said while pointing a finger at them._

" _I would have to agree. Certainly, neither of us knows what your intentions are." Fine said as Heart chuckled._

" _Then perhaps we should get to the point." Heart said._

" _Perhaps we should." Fine said as she smirked._

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

*BEEP*x3

I woke up as my alarm's ringing, I look at the alarm and it shows 05:30 AM. I extend my hand and turn the alarm off. I look towards the alarm. I get on my feet and went towards the bathroom. After I take a bath, I get dressed before grabbing my jacket and took off towards the Flower.

I arrived at the Flower and parked my ride near it. I opened the door to reveal my boss, wiping the table.

"Morning boss." I said as I hanging my jacket and took the apron before wrap it up.

"Morning, Okta." My boss said. I let out a yawn before my boss noticed this. "You seems tired, Okta."

"I didn't sleep well last night." I said. "It's not a big deal."

"That's not good Okta. You should take care of yourself." My boss said as she went to the kitchen.

"Okay." I said. I went outside and change the menu sign. I went back inside to finish other preparation that needed. After a few minutes, people were started to come towards the Flower.

It just like other days, nothing unusual. Except for a certain blue haired idol to be here. I heard the door being opened as coming in from it is none other than Tsubasa. People starting to talks among themselves.

"Good morning, Okta." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa? What bring you here?" I asked.

"Commander sent me to bring you to the Headquarter." Tsubasa said. I have a bad feeling about this. "It's about the thing we saw last night."

"Not now, I'm still at my work." I said. "I'll go there after the school end."

"But the Commander need you now." Tsubasa said.

"I said not now." I said.

Suddenly boss came out of the kitchen and went towards me.

"Okta, we're run out of ingredient." My boss said. "Oh it's you Tsubasa, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Tsubasa said as she bowing at the boss.

"Already?... alright, I'll get it." I said. I hanged my apron and grab my jacket. I was about to leave before Tsubasa block my way.

"What do you want now?" I asked her.

"You need to tell us everything." Tsubasa said.

"I have no obligation to tell you. Don't you have a class? You better go to school before you get late." I said before lightly pushes her out of the way.

"Fine, but you must explain everything to us." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, yeah. Later." I said as I walk away towards the convenience store.

* * *

" _Sorry for the wait, here is your drink." The boss said before putting the drink down to the table._

" _Thank you." One of the Lydian students said before she and her friend started to talk as the owner went to take more orders._

 _She sighs, remembering how tiring it was to take orders and serving them all by herself. Her life was ok, she has nice parents, friends, and now she has this restaurant which she brought when the original owner decided to sell the place and she turned it into a surprisingly popular restaurant. She proud of herself a little bit, the fact that people came here also loved her food which made her even happier. Of course, it was tiring, but she managed by herself, that's until Okta arrived. She remembers when Okta first arrived, walking into her restaurant and taking a seat. When she asked him what he liked to have, he just said..._

" _I would like to work here."_

 _It was a straight and blunt answer, a normal person would start with some little chat and then ask for a job, but he just came and said it, with no talk what so ever. Maybe that's the reason why she accepted him in the first place, because he was interesting. She glad that she ask for his help because her burden was lessened a lot. She could focus on preparing the orders Okta took and done it in no time._

" _Maybe it's time to give him a raise." The owner thought._

 _The sound of the door opening caught her attention and just like always, we welcomed whoever came. "Welcome to the Flower." She said while looked at the man. He wore a red coat, it's unusual to wear a coat on this bright day._

 _Unknown to the boss, the man was none other than Hear, looking after for Okta. He walking up to the owner and asked. "Excuse me, can I ask you something?"_

" _Sure, how can I help you?"_

" _Do you by any chance have someone by the name of Sakurai Okta working here?_

 _The owner raised an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion. "Yes. Why do you ask?"_

 _Heart said nothing as he smiled._

* * *

 **(With Okta)**

I looked through the store's shelves until I pass by one of the supplies I needed. I check the list, I got everything I need for now, time to go and pay this.

I was so busy looking at the list until I bumped into someone, making whoever it is, fell down.

I put the list in the cart as I look at the person I bumped into. The person was a girl, maybe about four years younger than me. She had long lavender hair that falls to her knees, separated into twin tails that split into three curly strands each. It's Yukine Chris.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and offered a hand, I never thought that I'll meet her here. She slapped away my hand.

"I don't need your help." She said in a cold manner before getting up and glared at me. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?"

"It was an accident. I said I'm sorry." I said.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough!" Chris said.

"For bumping into you?" I said.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're clumsy."

I started to get irritated by this girl. Only my little brother and sister that can get me this irritated, I start to miss them.

"Then you're clumsier than me if you couldn't get out of the way to avoid me." I said.

"Why you..." the girl gritted in rage before calming down. "What's your name?"

"Sorry I don't give my name to stranger." I said as I walk towards the cashier.

"Hey! Get back here!" Chris called back to me, but I ignored her. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"I'm sorry but I have other business." I said. "Sakurai."

"Sakurai?" Chris stopped when I said my name.

"That's my name, Sakurai Okta. Yours?" I said.

"Yukine Chris." She said. "You better remember it!"

I said nothing as I continue to walk towards the cashier, leaving Chris alone.

"Hey, get back here!" Chris yelled but I ignored her.

 **(A few minutes later)**

I walk towards the Flower after I get what I needed, time to get back to work. Thank god that the grocery isn't far from the restaurant.

Suddenly Magarl comes in front of me and start to honking like crazy.

"What happen?" I asked. Magarl keeps honking while pointing at the Flower. "Don't tell me!"

I realized what Magarl mean and run towards the Flower.

"Please don't be late!" I said while I keep running at my full speed. I finally arrived at the Flower and quickly slammed open the door.

"BOSS!"

I surprised at what I saw is in front of me.

My boss standing in front of a customer, pouring tea. She's safe and sound. Thank god. I turned my gaze towards the customer. He wears a large red coat that familiar to me. It's Heart.

"You startled me Okta." My boss said as she rubs her chest.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were...never mind." I said. I'm glad that my boss is fine.

"anyway, this person was looking for you. I'll leave both of you to give you some privacy." My boss said as she went back to the kitchen.

"So you're Sakurai Okta." Heart said as he sips his tea. "Please take a seat."

I take a seat across him. "What do you want, Heart?" I said.

"It seems you already knew about me." Heart said. "As I expected you're interesting."

"I take that as a compliment. Why are you here?" I said.

"I just wanted to meet the person who beat Brain and Chase." Heart said. "But you're younger than I thought."

"I want to thank you, for not doing something stupid with my boss." I said. If I forced to fight him, I probably have to use that.

"I wouldn't kill other people who aren't involved, despite me hating the human." Heart said. "Besides killing her would do nothing to me."

"What's your intention? I'm sure it's more that just meet me right?" I said.

Heart smiled and put the teacup down. "I want you to stop killing Roidmude."

"Stop killing Roidmude? Why?" I said.

"Because I see there's no reason for you to fight us, Roidmude. You don't have any connection towards our creator. If you stop killing Roidmude, none of us will bother you again in your life." Heart said.

"And let you gather the Promised Number and get rid of us human? No thanks." I said. I'm not going to let them gather the Promised Number. They haven't realized yet that they've been used for a certain someone plan.

"I see, then we will remain as an enemy, Sakurai Okta." Heart said as he gets up and walks towards the door.

"So be it, Heart." I stand and went back to the kitchen.

"Okta, that customer haven't paid his order yet." My boss said.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." I said.

"I thanked you for that, Sakurai Okta." Heart said before he opened the door and went to who knows where.

I turned around to my boss.

"Let's get back to work." I said. my boss just nodded and get back to her work.

After Heart leave, I went back to my work and the rest of the day just flow like the previous.

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy)**

 _Hibiki was in the teacher office, the sun is setting down the horizon could be seen through the window as she sat quietly. She had to turn in her late assignment and she was anxious to get out cause tonight, she had a promise with Miku that they would go and watch the shooting star tonight, she was excited. It's been a while since she and Miku to do anything together and she wanted to make it up for her best friend after distancing herself from Miku for so long._

 _But first..._

 _She had to make sure that her assignment check out._

 _Meanwhile, outside the office, Miku was currently waiting for her best friend. She didn't want to be late for the shooting star and this would be a chance to hang out. The door opened as she saw Hibiki come out of the room._

" _So what did she say?" Miku asked._

" _What is this chicken scratch? And they look like hiero-something." Hibiki said._

" _That wasn't my question. You were late, so did she accept your report?" Miku said._

 _Hibiki turned and gave Miku a bright smile. "She said she's making a special exception!" She held out her hand for a high-five. "Horray! I'm so tired!"_

 _Miku went to give her a high-five, but the voice of their teacher interrupted her. "Tachibana! Quiet down!"_

 _Hibiki waited before speaking again. "We're going to watch the shooting stars together!"_

" _Wait here, Hibiki. I'll go get our bags." Miku said._

" _You really don't need to do that." Hibiki said._

" _You need a break." Miku insisted before she ran off._

 _Hibiki just smiled at her friend as Miku turned on the corner. "Miku is so fast. She was on the track team after all."_

 _Suddenly, Hibiki's phone rang, causing her to have a terrified face. She hoped it wasn't Genjuro calling in for another mission or else, her moment to reconnect with her best friend would be taken away. She hesitantly took out her phone and answered it._

" _Hello?"_

* * *

 **(A couple of minutes later)**

 _Miku was running in the hallway with both her and Hibiki's bag. She arrived at the place where Hibiki was but she couldn't find her anywhere._

" _Hibiki?" Miku wondered where Hibiki is._

 _Miku decided to go back to the dorm but she didn't see Hibiki around either. Suddenly her phone rang, she quickly answered the phone._

* * *

 **(Subway Entrance)**

-Hibiki! What do you th-

" _Sorry, something came up." Hibiki said as her bangs covered her eyes. "I might not able to make it for the shooting stars tonight."_

 _Miku fell silent before spoke up._ -...Is it something important again?-

" _Yeah."_

-Okay, I get it. these things happen. I'll leave the door unlocked, so don't be late.-

" _Thank you...and I'm sorry." Hibiki said before ended the call and turned at the Noise behind her, glaring._

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."

 **(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

 _In a flash of light, Hibiki was donned in her Symphogear, ready to take on and destroy the Noise. Raising her fist, she charged, punching the Noise before kicking another. One of them tried to attack her back, but she elbowed it and punched another that tried to attack her._

 _Over the intercom, Genjuro spoke._ –We've detected something big inside there. Tsubasa will get there soon and We're contacting Okta right now. Just hold on until then. Don't be reckless.-

" _Got it!" Hibiki said as she kicked another Noise, now inside the subways. She saw what Genjuro was talking about. It's a Noise that had something that looked like a grape on its head. "I'll do what I can."_

 _She jumped at the Noise and send one of them flying and crashed into one of the support pillars. One pounced on her, but she kicks it. suddenly, the grape-like Noise released a couple of balls and they exploded, surprised Hibiki. The grape-like Noise made its escape as the whole place was coming down. The rest of the Noise just watch at the rubble, Thinking that they had killed Hibiki, but they were wrong._

" _I want to...I wanted to watch the shooting stars!" Hibiki busted out of the rubble and charged towards the Noise. The Noise was taken by surprise as they couldn't defend themselves. "I wanted to watch the shooting stars with Miku!" Hibiki proceeded to destroy any Noise near her as she chased the grape-like Noise._

" _How dare you...How dare you made me break my promise!" Hibiki slammed her fist into the wall._

 _More Noise appeared as Hibiki continued to speak. "How dare you take the things that came from my heart, my world full of peace, and my dreamy everyday life from me?!" Her face was covered in shadow as her eyes shine red. One of the Noise tried to attack her but she swings her fist as the Noise disintegrated. She continued to violently destroy every Noise around, unlike her nice and caring that we all know. She seemed enjoy destroying the Noise but was brought out of her sadistic moment by more explosives. The explosive brought he back to normal as she remembered that she need to chase the bombing Noise._

" _Hold it right there!"_

 **(End Gekisou Gungnir)**

 _Not wanting to get caught, the Noise sent up more explosives towards the ceiling, making a hole. The Noise climb out of the hole as Hibiki was about to go after it when she saw something in the sky. "A shooting...star?"_

 _It wasn't a shooting star, in fact it was Tsubasa falling from the sky donned in her Symphogear. Just before she landed, she sent an Azure Slash, cutting the grape-like Noise into two._

 _Hibiki, climbing out of the hole, ran towards Tsubasa. "Tsubasa!"_

" _Tachibana, you need to be more careful." Tsubasa said._

" _I'm sorry." Hibiki said._

 _Tsubasa was about to say something until she felt a presence. "Someone's here!" she turns to the bushes and pointed her sword. "Show yourself!"_

" _My, my, you're sharper than you look." A voice said before a female figure stepped out of the bushes. She wears a silver armor with green gems and purple-fang like chains with pointed tips._

" _Tsubasa was shocked, not by the girl appearance, but by the armor that she was wearing. Hibiki, on other hand, was confused at the situation._

" _The...Nehushtan armor...but how!?" Tsubasa said as the mysterious girl smirked._

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

 **NEHUSHTAN**

" _The Nehushtan armor! But how!?" Genjuro said._

 _During the Noise attack at the concert two years ago, the Nehushtan Relic went missing without a trace and now, a girl wearing the missing Relic appear out of nowhere._

" _Old man!" suddenly the door opened to reveal Kanade entering the room._

 _Genjuro turned to Kanade. "Kanade, were you able to get in touch with Okta?"_

 _The former idol shooked her head. "He isn't answering his phone."_

" _What's he thinking? Ogawa could you find him?" Genjuro said._

" _I'm currently tracking him...I got it!" Ogawa said as he shows it to the monitor._

* * *

 **(With Okta)**

I punch Heart right in his temple making him flinch. He recovered from the blow and punch me back. We keep exchanging punch towards each other before both of us send a powerful blow on each other. Making us back a few meter.

" **As I expected from you, you're strong Mach."** Heart said.

"I could say the same to you, Heart." I said.

You guys might be wondering how could I gotten myself into this kind of situation. Let me explain.

 **(10 Minute Earlier)**

 _I was on my way home before my boss asked me to brought Hibiki and Miku some food since she hasn't seen them for a while. She worried that something might happen._

 _I arrived at Hibiki's and Miku's dorm and knocked the door. After a few second, the door opened and in front of me is Miku._

" _Okta? What are you doing here?"_

 _I handed her a plastic bag with boss's okonomiyaki inside. "I just drop by to give you and Hibiki these."_

" _Okonomiyaki? Why are you giving me and Hibiki these?" Miku confused as she took the treats._

" _Well, you guys didn't show at the Flower recently and my boss worried if something might happen to you two even though I tell her that you guys are alright." I said._

" _I see, thank you." Miku said._

 _I take a peek inside the room and saw that all the light were turned off, probably for preparation for the shooting stars that were about to happen. I heard it from one of the customers. I look around, I noticed that Hibiki wasn't here._

" _Where's Hibiki? I thought you two were going to watch the shooting stars together." I said._

 _The sad expression made its way to Miku face. "Something came up and Hibiki had to go somewhere. She said that she might be late for the show."_

" _I see." Wait...shooting star?...I can't believe I forgot about this thing._

 _I was about to leave before I turned back to Miku._

" _Hey, Miku." I said._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Do me a favor and don't be so hard on Hibiki. She has a lot going on right now, I belive that more than anything right now, she wants to watch the shooting stars with you. You two are best friend, after all, so don't fell bad." I said._

 _Miku looked at me and processed about what I said before smiling. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."_

" _No problem, after all we're friend." I shrugged before take my leave._

 _I left the building and hopped onto the Ride Macher, before I took off._

 _I heard an explosion as I headed towards the city park. Suddenly Heart appears out of nowhere and block my way when I was about to enter the park._

" _Heart...what are you doing here?" I said._

" _I just do the thing according to the plan. I cannot allow you to enter this park, Sakurai Okta." Heart said._

 _I didn't expect this. Thank god I have plan B. I took out my phone and make a call._

 _-Hello?-_

" _It's me, could I ask you for something?" I said. "I got my hand tied right now."_

 _-I'm sorry but I got my plate full here.-_

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Steven)**

 _Steven, donned in his armor was currently avoiding Chase attack before Chase took another Viral Core and inserted it into the Break Gunner._

 _ **TUNE! CHASER : BAT!**_

 _His Fang Spidey flip backward before spread out forming a bow. This is Chase's Wing Sniper. He shoots Drive a couple making him rolled on the ground._

" _Darn it!" Drive said. "Come here, Door-Ju." As soon as Drive said that a pistol that resembles car's door flew and landed on his hand. Drive shoot back and hit Chase a couple times. Chase quickly recovered and charged towards Drive. He opened the gun's door before closing it back._

 _ **CHARGED!**_

" _I'll finish this as soon as Ican." Drive said before charging at Chase as well._

* * *

 **(Back With Okta)**

" _So you guys formed an alliance already?" I said, scratching my head. "Well, as I expected from her."_

" _So you even know about her too...you're really an interesting person." Heart said. "Let's see how good you are."_

 _Heart spread his arms as he transformed into his Roidmude form. He has a red muscular body, huge shoulder, and red cloth with gold trimmings around his waist down to his knees. On his chest there's gold heart-like object. His head was an eyeless skull with two big gold horn._

 _I strapped the belt to my waist and slide the Signal Panel up. I inserted Signal Mach before sliding it back down._

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER : MACH!**_

 _In an instant I was donned in my armor with Zenrin Shooter on my right hand. I charged at Heart as he does the same._

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

And that's how I ended up in this situation. I guess this isn't my lucky day.

I jumped at Heart and punched his face, he flinched a bit before he kicked me in the gut, making me stumbled back. I recovered and shoot him a couple times as he getting closer towards me. He grabbed my neck and lift me to the air. He was about to punch me if I didn't kick his face.

"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way!" I said before charging at Heart.

* * *

 **(Back With The Girls)**

" _So, you recognize it, huh? Then you must know where this came from." The mysterious girl said._

" _How could I forget? Because of my weakness, not only the armor was lost, but also Kanade's singing voice...and all those lives who lost because of mu failure...will forever stay in my mind!" Tsubasa said._

 **(Play Ame no Habakiri)**

 _Tsubasa started to sing as she and the mysterious girl prepared to fight each other. Suddenly, Hibiki stands between them._

" _Tsubasa wait! She's a human, a human like us! There's no reason for us to fight, right?" Hibiki said. she didn't want to fight a fellow human._

" _Idiot! This is a battlefield!" Both Tsubasa and the mysterious girl said, causing them to look at each other in surprise._

" _I think we're going to get along swimmingly." Tsubasa said, smirked._

" _Let's have some fun." The mysterious girl said._

 _She attacked first, sending one of her whips at Tsubasa. Tsubasa easily dodged it and sent her energy-like slash towards the mysterious girl._

 **Azure Flash**

 _The mysterious girl didn't flinch a bit as she used her whip to deflect the attack, surprising Tsubasa. Snapping out of her stupor, Tsubasa went on offensive, using her still enlarged sword and went for an overhead while in mid-air. The girl dodged but Tsubasa went for a few side slash before using her ankle blades, but the girl dodged all of them. Just as Tsubasa was about to hit her, the girl raised one of her whips and stopped her attack._

 _The girl smirked as she went to take Tsubasa's head, but she ducked in time. When she got up, she was met with a good kick to her stomach._

' _Is this the power of a complete relic!?' Tsubasa thought._

" _Don't underestimate the power of Nehushtan, will you? This far from my best game!" the mysterious girl said, mocking Tsubasa with a cocky smile._

 _The girl went on attack again. She sent another whip attack towards Tsubasa as Tsubasa dodged it. the girl keeps trying to hit Tsubasa with her whip while Tsubasa could only dodge at her fullest._

" _Tsubasa!" Hibiki shouted._

 _The girl turned her attention towards Hibiki. "Don't worry. I'll keep you entertained." The girl took out a metal staff with green gems on it before firing a few beams in front of Hibiki. Once the beams dispersed, they revealed none other than the Noise._

" _Those are Noise! She summoned them!?" Hibiki was obviously surprised. Who wouldn't? When someone just summoned that thing that's been a threat for human for so long. Hibiki turned and ran, but the Noise shot out some kind of liquid that trapped her. She tried to get away, but failed._

 _Chris turned back to Tsubasa just in time to block another attack._

" _Forgot about me when you're busy!?" Tsubasa said._

 _Tsubasa went and swiped the girl's feet, made the girl to lose her balance before she had to duck to avoid another attack. Tsubasa then runs around and attack with her ankle blades but the girl was able to block it with her arm._

" _Get off of your high horse!" Then the girl grabbed Tsubasa and threw her with amazing strength. Tsubasa flew before she was slammed down by the girl and stomped her head. "Don't get you hopes up, you bitch! Nobody would miss you!" The mysterious girl pointed at Hibiki. "You seem to think you're the main chara here. You're wrong. My goal was to capture her in the first place."_

 _Hibiki was surprised, why would anyone want her? For what reason?_

" _Is this all you got to protect your comrades?" The girl said._

 _Tsubasa gritted her teeth. "Do you really think I'll just watch!?" Tsubasa raised her sword and called a rain of swords. "I swore I wouldn't!"_

 **One Thousand Tears**

 _Not wanting to get impaled by the swords, the girl jumped back as Tsubasa used that chance to escape just as the blades pierced the ground. They continued to fight as Hibiki could do nothing, but to watch._

 _Then she had an idea. "That's right! My armed gear!"_

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _On the highway, Tsubasa and Hibiki were fighting the Noise while Okta was fighting Noise in different area. While destroying a Noise, Tsubasa noticed that Hibiki having some trouble._

" _Tachibana, you need to focus your will on your Gear. Once you do, it'll react and gave you a proper weapon even if you're using a small fragment of it." Tsubasa said._

" _Got it, Tsubasa!" Hibiki said before she tried to focus, but nothing happened. Instead, she got punched by a Noise but thanks to her armor, she didn't disintegrate but she got a group of Noise on her tail. "Help me!"_

 _Tsubasa chuckled before going to help Hibiki._

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

" _If I want to help her, I need a weapon! Appear! I need it!" Hibiki said before she tried to summon her Armed Gear but just like before, nothing happened. "Why won't it appear? I'm just so lost..."_

 _An explosion occurred not too far as the smoke cleared to reveal Tsubasa and the girl were currently in a deadlock._

" _She's not just teasing me." Tsubasa thought out loud as she tried to overpower the girl. "Her power is real."_

" _Do you really have time for philosophy? You don't" the girl said before she pulled away and tried to kick Tsubasa, but she ducked and flipped away._

 _The girl took out her staff again and fired more beams as Noise started to appear. They didn't pose much of a threat to Tsubasa as she destroyed any Noise in her way before sending another Azure Flash towards the girl as the girl dodge it. the girl sends another whip attack towards Tsubasa, but she reflected the attack and went for an overhead. However, the girl blocked the attack and take Tsubasa into hand to hand combat. Tsubasa made some distance between them before three dagger pop out of her thigh armor and threw them at the girl._

" _You've got to be kidding me!" the girl said, not seeing the attack as much of a threat as she simply deflects the attack with her whip. She then jumped up and conjured a ball of black and white energy at the tip of her whip before sending it towards Tsubasa._

 **Nirvana Gedon**

 _Surprised, Tsubasa had no time to dodge so she blocked the attack, but eventually get overpowered as an explosion took place and Tsubasa flew out of the cloud of smoke before landed on the ground, heavily injured._

 **(End Ame no Habakiri)**

" _Tsubasa!" Hibiki shouted in worry as the girl landed._

" _Are we done here already? Things were just starting to get interesting." The girl said. "Well, I'm not complaining. That means I can finally get to what I came here for."_

' _Am I going to fail those who believe in me again?' Tsubasa thought as she trying to get up. "No! I refuse to fail anyone again!" Tsubasa shouted as she got back on her feet._

" _Hah, what can you do in that state?" The girl said before she gestured to the Noise surrounding them. "In case you didn;t know, you're surrounded."_

' _She's right. In this state, I won't be able to take on this many Noise.' Tsubasa thought. 'Then...this is the only choice I have.'_

 _The girl raised her eyebrow when Tsubasa raised her sword to the air. Her eyes widen when she realized what she was planning. "No, you...you wouldn't dare!"_

" _No! Tsubasa, don't do it!" Hibiki said as she struggled to get out of the Noise trap._

 _Tsubasa turns towards Chris with a kind smile that Hibiki never saw before. "Don't worry...I'm doing this to protect the people I care. Hibiki, next time you see Okta, tell him I said thank you. It's because of him that I realized that there's something more important than fighting." Tsubasa turned back to the girl as she prepared her final attack: her Swan Song._

" _Like I'll let you do that!" the girl was about to use her whip, but she couldn't move. "What! I...I can't move my body!" she looks at her back and found one of Tsubasa dagger that she threw earlier stabbed her shadow on the ground, making her unable to move._

 **Shadow Weaving**

 _Unable to move, the girl could do nothing as Tsubasa walks towards her, singing her Swan Song. Gathering all of her strength, the girl tried to stop Tsubasa by summoning more Noise, but she missed as the Noise were summoned too far away. Soon she found her staring with Tsubasa face to face in fear._

' _Kanade...Tachibana...Uncle...Okta...Thank you for everything and...goodbye.' Tsubasa thought as she prepared to finish her song, but then..._

 _ **ZUTTO : MACH!**_

 _Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beast-like jaw made of energy appear before sweeping all the Noise, destroying them as well as freeing Hibiki from the trap. Then, Mach briefly appears in front of Hibiki before she went towards Tsubasa and karate chopped her head, making her stop her Swan Song._

" _You idiot!" Okta said as Tsubasa fell to the ground from his karate chop._

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted out loud. "Singing the Swan Song? Ae you trying to kill yourself!?"

"I was just trying to-" Tsubasa tried to defend herself before I cut her.

"Just trying to what? Kill yourself? Now I know why you and Kanade were partners. Both of you are suicidal idiot." I sigh before calmed myself and spoke again. "Tsubasa, never think you're alone in this. No one can do something like this alone. Don't try to take the burden alone, you're not alone. Now sit back and leave everything to me."

Then I turned from Tsubasa and faced the mysterious girl.

"I'm sorry that I was late. Thanks for the cue, Hibiki." I said, Hibiki tilted her head in confusion. "Now, where were we, Tsundere."

"I-I'm not a tsundere! Tch, this isn't a part of plan, he should hold you off until I finished my business. Anyway, I heard about you, Mach and I knew you'd be here to help these girls." She said.

Suddenly appear from the bush was Heart, looking angry.

" **Hahahahhaha, that's some nice trick you got there, Mach."** Heart said.

"What the hell is that!?" Tsubasa said.

"A Roidmude!?" Hibiki said.

"Roidmude?" Tsubasa stared at Hibiki in confusion.

"I'm glad you like it, Heart." I said. When we fought each other I realized that I could just speed off and leave Heart behind, but he'll chase after me. So I waited for the perfect timing before activating Mach speed and sweep the Noise as well as stopping Tsubasa from finishing her song.

"It's about time for you to show up, now keep Mach at bay while I'm doing my job." The girl said.

"Get back!" I ordered as I scooped Tsubasa and handed her to Hibiki. "This Roidmude is dangerous. So stand back."

"But what about you?" Hibiki said.

"Just go." I said before turning back to see Heart charging towards me. I pushed them away and blocked his attack with my Zenrin Shooter, but he just brushed it away and punched me so hard, making me flew back a few feet before crashing into a tree.

"Okta!" Hibiki said.

Before I could reply, run towards me and swing his fist, I ducked and punched his stomach, it didn't do much. Heart used this chance to knee me in the gut before grabbing me and slammed me to the ground. I kicked his chest and getting back quickly. He swung again, going for my head as I dodge it and threw a few punches before kicking him. He slid back a few inches before giving me a powerful punch, sending me flew a few meter.

"Hahahahah! How pathetic! Either this guy is really strong or you're just really weak." I ignored her barking as I spin the Zenrin's wheel.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

I slashed him a couple times before slamming the Zenrin Shooter to his chest. He didn't flinch from the attack as he grabbed my hand before he punched me again, this times harder, sending me rolled on the ground.

" **As I expected from you, I've never thought you'll fight this hard."** Heart said. Now I see why Tomari and Go had a hard time with Heart. I got back on my feet as Heart charged at me once again.

He charged at me like a beast, I tried my best to block the attacks, but he's too strong and I was assaulted with power before uppercutting me into the air and blasted me away with his punch before I landed.

"And that take cares of it." the mysterious girl said before turning towards Hibiki who was supporting Tsubasa. "Now for you."

"Wait-gah!" I reached out to stop her, but Heart stomped me.

"Thanks for the fight, I really enjoyed it." Heart said.

"Hibiki, get back." Tsubasa said, getting in front of Hibiki even though she was having trouble standing.

"Tsubasa, you can't fight in that condition!" Hibiki said.

"I would listen to that girl if I were you. What can you do in that state?" The girl said, preparing her weapon.

I gritted my teeth as I struggled to remove Heart feet. Is this it? Am I going to let they be killed? No! I refuse to let someone important to me died in front of me again!

I was about to reach for Shift Dead Heat before...

*BANG-BANG*

Right in front of me, something struck Heart in the chest, causing him to cry in pain before rolled on the ground.

"What!?" the girl turned to see Heart getting hit. "Who did that!?"

I slowly got up and soon found the answer not too far from her as everyone saw what I was looking at.

It's a man, donned in a silver bodysuit with black armor pieces on it. on his right shoulder was a tire. On his right hand is a door-like gun. It's Kamen Rider Drive : Type Wild.

"Kamen Rider...Drive..." I said.

"Eh!? There's another KamenRider beside Okta!?" Hibiki said.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

" _Who in the world is that!?" Genjuro said as he and everyone in the command room stared up at the monitor. They were all pretty surprised by the sudden appearance of the Roidmude last night and now they're even more surprised by the appearance of another Rider._

" _Another Kamen Rider...Just like Okta..." Kanade muttered as she stared up at the one and only Drive._

" _My, my, whoever that man is, he sure dashing, maybe even more than Okta." Ryoko said._

 _No one bothered to comment as their attention was on the monitor._

* * *

 **(Back in the battlefield)**

"Who the hell are you!?" The mysterious girl said as Drive ignored her and went to my side.

"What took you so long?" I said as Drive helped me.

"I'm sorry, Chase was giving me a hard time with his new weapon but I already took care of it with my new weapon." Drive said. "It's name is Door-Ju!"

"Really? Can you come up with a better name?" I said.

" **That's what I was thought before."** Belt-san said.

"I know that feel, Belt-san." I said, I still remember when Steven had his first pet and you don't want to know about its name.

"Are you ignoring me!?" The mysterious girl said as she stomped the ground in anger.

"Oh, sorry we didn't notice you there, midget tsundere." I said, teasing her.

"I'm not midget and also not tsundere." She getting rilled up.

"I fell that one." Heart said as he got back up.

 **(BGM: Don't Lose Your Mind by SSPD)**

Heart charged towards us as we met his challenge by charging towards him as well. Drive ducked under a swing and delivered a punch to the gut, making Heart stumble back before I shoot him. Drive send punches to Heart chest and face before we kick Heart together, sending him flying. In mid-air, Heart regains his balance and landed on his feet before tackling Drive into a tree. Drive hold Heart with his left hand before he aimed Door-Ju to Heart chest and shoot him a couple times, making him stumbled back. Once there's an enough distance between them, Drive twisted the key on his driver before remove his Shift Wild and exchange it with Shift Mixer before pulling the lever.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! SPIN MIXER!**_

A cement-themed tire appears out of nowhere and replaced the tire on his shoulder. He twisted the key once again before pressing the button on his Shift Brace.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE : MIXER!**_

Drive's tire started to spins before shooting a salvo of quick-drying cement from the tire and bind Heart in place before his whole body is covered in cement.

"This is our chance!" Drive said before charging toward the binded Heart and summoned his Handle-Ken.

"Wait!" I tried to stop him but it's too late.

Suddenly, Heart exploded, making Drive flew a few meter as Heart walked out of the cement. His body is covered in red energy while steam started to come out of his body. Heart now is in his Dead Zone.

" **So that's how you have slain my comrades!"** Heart said before stomped Drive in the chest. I turned and saw the mysterious girl heading for Tsubasa and Hibiki. I want to run after but I couldn't leave Drive along. Thankfully, I had a friend who saves the day.

"What!?"

Tridoron appeared and shoot the mysterious girl as she jumped back to dodge it. Tridoron got between the girls and Tsubasa, protecting Tsubasa and Hibiki.

I ran towards Heart while I spin the Zenrin's wheel two times.

 _ **ZENRIN!**_

I slammed the Zenrin Shooter towards Heart, making him stumbled a bit. I quickly helped Drive to get up.

"Try to keep him busy for a while." I said.

"How?" Drive asked me.

"Hand me your Handle-Ken." I said. He does as I said and I handed him my Zenrin Shooter. "Keep your distance from him and keep shooting him."

"Got it." Drive said. Heart charged towards Drive as he keeps dodging while shooting at him.

I went in front of Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, can you fight?" I said.

Tsubasa removed herself from Hibiki and raised her sword. "I have enough power for one more attack."

"Good." I said before turning to Hibiki. "Hibiki, make sure Tsubasa doesn't fall, okay?"

"Got it!" Hibiki said.

"I'm counting on you." I turned my attention towards the girl, raising the Handle-Ken. "Now, it's show time."

"Heh! What can you and that woman do to me?" The girl asked, mockingly.

"You'd be surprised." I said as I smirked.

Then, black and white energy started to gather at the tip of the girl's whip. "Whatever. It's time to end this and get what I want." The energy formed a ball before sent it towards me.

 _ **Nirvana Gedon**_

I stared at the energy ball heading on my way before I inserted Signal Kikern into the Handle-Ken slot.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

I held the Handle-Ken in reverse grip before got into a stance. I went to attack the energy ball.

"Okta, use this!" Tsubasa said before sending her attack as Hibiki kept her steady

 _ **Azure Flash**_

I use the Handle-Ken as some kind of conductor, catching Tsubasa's attack as I drew in close to the energy ball.

"What!?" the girl surprised.

"Take this! Azure Dead Spike!" I shouted as I swung the sword upwards along the ground to release azure energy from my sword in the shape of a beast head with red eyes and a jaw full of sharp teeth.

 _ **FULL THROTTLE : KIKERN!**_

The beast head then bites off the energy ball, destroying it before went towards the mysterious girl. Blasted her good feet away. Thanks for the inspiration, Bloodedge, I thought to myself.

With the girl out of the way, I turned towards Drive and Heart. Currently, Drive was winning. Drive keep shooting at Heart while keeping his distance. Suddenly, energy burst out of Heart body, sending a shockwave around him and sending Drive rolled on the ground. Heart grabbed Drive and lift him into the air.

"Good job getting on my nerves!" Heart said. "You see, in this state it's hard for me to calm down."

I have no other choice besides doing this.

"Stand back." I said. The girls do as I said and stepped back.

"What are you going to do?" Tsubasa asked.

"..." I said nothing as I took out Shift Dead Heat and changes it into sidecar mode. I slide the Signal Panel up, inserted the Shift Dead heat before sliding it back down.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! SHIFT CAR! RIDER : DEAD HEAT!**_

A set of wheel projections shoot out and become a DH Kourin where it materializes the Type Dead Heat tire and forms the armor around Mach as the wheels separate into various pieces before the armor merges with his body in order to cover Mach in hot mist and spread out the steam. His body looks like Drive Type Speed body while the rest is still the same. His helmet is a mix of Drive Type Speed and Mach helmet. The Kourin signal on my shoulder changed into DH (Dead Heat) Kourin while Type Dead Heat tires attached to my body. Completing my transformation into Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach.

I spread my arms as energy burst out of my body, creating many little explosion around me.

"Wow...cool.." Hibiki said in awe.

I charged towards Heart and punched him in the face, making him stumbled back a few feet and dropped Drive. I helped Drive to get up.

"What in the world is that form? He looked like me." Drive said.

" **Impossible! Shift Dead Heat is still in development, how could you got it!?"** Belt-san said.

"There's no time for that. Stand back!" I said.

Heart recovered from my punch and charged towards me as I met his challenge once again. We keep exchanging punches as I overpowered Heart and kick him in the chest.

" **What is that form?"** Heart said. I said nothing as I pressed the Boost Igniter once.

 _ **BURST! DEAD HEAT!**_

My body was covered in red mist before I ran towards Heart. I dodged his punch and punched him in the gut before back kicking him. Then I barraged him with punches, making him stumbled back. Recovered, Heart charged towards me but I dodge it again and punch him a couple times. I punched Heart as he blocked it with both of his arms.

" **You can use the Dead Zone too?!"** Heart said before started to laugh. I added more power into my fist and send him flying so far away out of my eyes.

"He did it." Hibiki said as Drive went towards me.

"So that's Dead Heat. Good job, Okta." Drive said, giving me his thumb.

Suddenly the DH Kourin's meter reached the redlines as an alarm starting to beeping. The Dead Heat Tire started to spins before the treads burst.

I fell into silent before started to move.

"What's happening!?" Tsubasa asked, worried.

"Eh, Okta?" Drive said.

"Drive...This Shift Cat let you enter the Dead Zone. You know what it means?" I said. Drive tilted his head in confusion, when suddenly my visor glowed and my body started to act on its own.

"Wait-Hey!" Drive said before I accidently punched him in the face, making him stumbled back.

"I can't control it! you've to stop me! I depend on you!" I said, trying to control my body.

"Ehh!"

My body acting on its own and started to attack Drive.

"How can I stop you?!" Drive said while dodging my attacks. He trying to hold me.

"I hate to say this but...Do a finishing move!" I said.

"I-I understand...!" He took out Shift Speed and inserted it into the Zenrin Shooter before spin its wheel and slammed it into my chest.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE : HAYAI!**_

I got blasted by the attack and rolled on the ground. My body tried to get back before it finally calmed down. I took out the Shift Dead Heat and undo my transformation.

"Are you okay, Okta?" Drive asked me.

"I'm...fine..." I said, giving him my thumb.

" **You've handled it well. You two** _ **Nice drive!**_ **"** Belt-san said. **"Now I believe it's time to take our leave."**

"See you next time," Drive said before he got onto the Tridoron and drive away.

"Who was that?" Hibiki asked, still supporting Tsubasa.

"Hibiki, that was Kamen Rider Drive," I said.

"Drive?" Hibiki said.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what just happened?" Tsubasa said. "What was that creature and who's that man?"

"I'll tell you back at the base," I said before got back on my feet and helped Tsubasa. "For now, we need to get Tsubasa some medical treatment."

Hibiki nodded as we proceeded to head back to HQ.

* * *

 **(With Heart)**

 _Heart in his human was lying on a crater as Chase appear and went towards him._

" _Are you enjoying yourself?" Chase said._

" _Couldn't you tell?" Heart said before chuckling._

" _It's hard to believe, the effect from it... I'm calling help. You can leave the rest to me." Heart said._

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

"...And that's what a Roidmude is." I said, having finished explaining about Roidmude to Tsubasa and Genjuro.

"I see," Genjuro said, thinking to himself. "To think that that thing was created by human. Not only that, but the Slowdown was caused by those things as well. This is a lot to take in."

"Okta, who is the Roidmude that you were fought before?" Tsubasa said.

I looked at everyone in the room, Kanade, Hibiki, Tsubasa, Genjuro, and I before started to explaining. "What you saw today was a member of Roidmude executives.

"What's their job?" Hibiki said.

"The Roidmude executives is an elite group of Roidmude that maintain the order and act as a leader to the Roidmude," I said.

"They sound dangerous," Kanade said.

"Indeed, they are."

"But you can handle of that Roidmude," Hibiki said. "Then, that's mean we have one less member to worry about."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you," I said. "Heart has the ability to increased his strength every time we met, soon he would catch up with me and eventually surpass me."

"No way..." Hibiki said.

"That remind me," They turned their attention on Genjuro. "You said that another rider was called Drive. Perhaps there is more Rider like you?"

"That's right. What you saw today was Kamen Rider Drive, another rider whose belt was designed to protect the humanity along with Mach Driver. Unlike my Driver, only the chosen can use the Driver, unlike mine."

"Unlike mine?" Kanade said.

"My belt is made as successor to the Drive's Driver, a normal human could use the belt to transform with specific Signal Bike or Shift Car made for them," I said.

"Wait, did you just say that a normal human can use the Driver?" Kanade asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I...still...got..a chance..." I heard Kanade muttered.

"Are there more gears beside the one's you just mentioned?" Kanade asked.

"No there isn't."

"Can you tell us about them more specifically?" Genjuro asked.

"Tomorrow. I think miss kamikaze here needs her rest right now." I said.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Tsubasa said.

I waved her off before getting off from the bed beside Tsubasa's bed when I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I saw Tsubasa noticed this.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," I said as I rubbed my chest. I finally got off the bed before followed Kanade out of the room.

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

I lay on the bed before thinking about what happened today.

I met Chris before got freaked out by Heart. I fought against Heart alongside Drive and I had to use Shift Dead Heat. My bigger problem is if Medic exist in this world, she would heal Heart and he would come back to me even stronger than before.

But right now I better get to sleep. I closed my eyes as I drifted to the darkness and sleep.

* * *

 **And that's it, this is by far the longest chapter for the story today. Were you guys happy to read it? Chris made her debut as well as Heart Roidmude form. Also, Tsubasa and Genjuro finally learn about the Roidmude as well as the other belt. Denliner Hakerz here, and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye.**


	7. Signal 6 : Why She Feel That Way?

**Hello guys, Denliner Hakerz here, and welcome to another chapter of my story. Sorry guys if this took a while, well because of mid-term and my parents cut off me from my laptop for a week. But it's all over and now without further ado, Disclaimer, please.**

 **(I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Drive. I also don't own any song that appears here. They belong to their respective owner. I just own this story and OC. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

 **Signal 6 : Why She Feel That Way?**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Sakurai?"

"BOSS!"

"I want you to stop killing Roidmude."

"The...Nehushtan armor...but how!?"

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! SHIFT CAR! RIDER : DEAD HEAT!**_

* * *

 **(Present)**

I currently inside Kokonoe's lab, she called me earlier to take something that I asked her before.

"Here," Kokonoe said, handing me a suitcase with Drive logo on it. "It took me a while to set it, but now it's all done. I upgraded the AI to make it safer to use."

I took the briefcase. "Thanks, Kokonoe."

"Don't mention it." Kokonoe said. "But are you sure you don't want me to set your driver?"

"And make it more weaker for longer and safer use? No thanks." I said.

"Is power really important to you?" Kokonoe ask.

"It's not like it's important. It's just... I need power to protect things." I said. "Without power you can't protect anything."

Kokonoe won't admit it but what he said is true. In this cruel world, you need power to protect the one important to you.

"Can I ask you?" Kokonoe said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"For who is that belt for?" she asked me.

"It's for a certain friend-to-be of mine." I said. I walk towards the door and opened it. "I have to visit my friend, if there's anything you need, call me." I went outside and hop into Ride Macher, helmet on before went towards the hospitals.

* * *

 **(Insert Setsuna no Kajitsu by Kurosaki Maon)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see Okta face as the scene zoomed out to reveal he was laying on the ground with his Zenrin Shooter beside him. Then he wakes up and sees a Roidmude in front of him before he picks the Zenrin Shooter and rams it to the Roidmude. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Shiroku fukuranda mune ni)** Getting off his bed, we see Okta panicking as he saw the clock and quickly take a shower. After he gets dressed, he quickly gets outside and rides the Ride Macher toward the Flower.

 **(Tsukisasaru kuroi toge wa kie me wo samasu)** Then we see Okta at the Flower, wearing an apron as he taking Hibiki and Miku orders.

 **("Tsuyoku nare" to sasayaita)** Then Tsubasa and Kanade walks in and take their seat next to Hibiki and Miku. Okta walks toward them and takes their orders while they're chatting each other.

 **(Dare no koe? Motome, samayotta)** We see Okta in front of the Flower changing the menu sign, then we see Signal Mach flying around Okta. He nodding as he quickly gets inside and put his apron down on a chair. Then he rushed outside while the girls looking at him.

 **(Itamikasaneru setsuna no toki ni)** He gets on the Ride Macher and took off to who knows where, the screen black out for a second before revealing Okta leaning on a tree with Zenrin Shooter on his hand and an explosion not far from his location.

 **(Sakimidare yuku aoi hana)** Then we find ourself at within the Second Division Base as we see Genjuro and Ogawa looking up at the surveillance before Ryoko who was looking on a clipboard turned and smile at us. The screen briefly blurred before showing the Special Investigation Unit doing their daily routine.

 **(Ai ni obie yureru kajitsu)** We suddenly see Chris as she falling into a black void, then she see Okta reaching out for her and she does the same. The scene change into Okta looking at his family before suddenly he turned into Mach as what he saw in front of him was destruction.

 **(Umarekawareru sa kako wa sutete)** We see Heart's face before the screen zoomed out to reveal Brain and Medic at his side along with a large group of Roidmude behind him. Then the alarms go on, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Aisuru omoi wa hatenai sora de ikiru)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before jump into the Noises. Behind them, we can see Okta riding on the Ride Macher.

 **(Kaze wo ukete wa tada susumu)** Okta gets off the Ride Macher and transforms into Mach, running towards them when suddenly Chaser appear and pointing his Break Gunner to stop him.

 **(Bokura ga eranda mirai ni mayoi wa nai)** Refusing to back down, Mach summons his Zenrin Shooter and charges at Chaser as their weapon clashed each other.

 **(Kinou wo nugisute blow up)** Then we see Okta sleeping under a tree before Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Kanade appear and he didn't seem to mind the company.

 **(Blow up blow up) New World)** We see Chaser and Mach face against each other in an intense fight before Heart interrupts their fight and charges at Mach. Brain appear and trying to attack Mach before Drive block him.

 **(Perfect World)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa are about to send out their most powerful attack.

 **(Furisosogu tsuki no hikari ga shinjitsu)** Okta jumps and sent Rider Kick towards Heart. Heart do the same and send his most powerful attack, before the scene changes to the Mach Driver lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to end.

* * *

 **(With Okta)**

"Welcome!" the owner greeted me as I walked in. I was at a flower shop to buy some flowers for Tsubasa. Looking around, I noticed the fresh scent of nature, the place was kind of warm to keep the plants healthy.

"How can I help you?" the owner asked, having finished sprinkling water over the plants.

"I would like a couple of these and these." I said, pointing at some blue orchid.

"Ohh, You got a good eye there mister, picking up the Bluebird Orchid." The owner said. "Just wait for a moment please." The owner said, moving over the counter to get the flowers. After putting in into a bouquet just like I asked, I paid it and left the shop.

The battle last night really injured her, she even almost sings her Swan Song but the doctor says there's no problem with her. She still can use her Symphogear and sing, but the doctor recommended that she didn't do anything that burden her body until she recovered completely.

"Now, let's visitTsubasa." I said before went towards the hospital.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

" _I never thought he's able to defeat you, Heart." Brain said. he's currently sitting next to Heart who badly injured from the battle last night. "I guess it's true that he has trick up his sleeve."_

" _I didn't know if he's able to enter the Dead Zone as well. He's really an interesting guy." Heart said. Chase entered the room and lean on the wall._

" _I already called a back up they'll arrive here soon." Chase said._

" _Thanks, Chase. By the way, how's Volt doing?" Heart said._

" _That man is doing his experiment again, he caused too many ruckuses." Brain said as he tinkering with his tablet. "He could expose our kind to public."_

" _We better keep an eye on him." Chase said. "I'll go and check the other Roidmude."_

" _Yeah, please do that for me." Heart said. Chase walk towards the door and left the building._

" _Heart, is it true that he know about the Promised Number?" Brain asked._

" _Yeah, there's no doubt. He knew well about us... I'm afraid he isn't going to let us gather the Promised Number." Heart said._

" _If that's the case, we have to get rid of him." Brain said as he smiling. A smile thatshow that he have something for the white Rider._

* * *

 **(With Okta)**

I walk through the hospital hallway with the bouquet in my hand. As I headed to Tsubasa's room, I spotted Ogawa walking in the hallway.

"Yo, Ogawa." I said.

Hearing his name, Ogawa turned around and face me.

"Ah, good evening, Okta." Ogawa said.

"Good evening."

"Where are you going?" Ogawa said.

I raised the bouquet in my hand. "I'm going to visit Tsubasa."

"Oh, and what is that case on your hand?" Ogawa pointed at the case which I retrieve from Kokonoe earlier.

"It's personal stuff that might be useful for the future." I said.

Ogawa nodded to himself before suddenly saying, "Okta, I want to say thank you."

"For what?" I said.

"For all, you've done for us especially Tsubasa." Ogawa said. "Thanks to you, Tsubasa was able to return to her sense and for stopping her Swan Song."

"Don't sweat it, I'm just doing my job as friend. It's lucky that there's no damage to her Relic and singing voice." I said.

"You're right." Ogawa said.

"So, where are you going?" I asked him this time.

"I was on my way back to headquarters. We're trying to find the Nehushtan Armor, but we haven't had much luck on it. It doesn't help the fact that other nations are pressuring Japan to hand over the Symphogear knowledge and tech." Ogawa said.

"It's not surprising, the fact that human always fought over things like this. Let's hope they're not stupid enough to cause trouble over this. After all, you guys already got your hand tied with the Noise." I said.

"We can handle the pressure, but we have to look after Hibiki and Tsubasa too. Can you look after them for us, Okta?" Ogawa said.

"You didn't need to ask. As long as I still breathe, I will not let any of them get their hand on the girls. You can count on me." I said.

"I appreciate that. We'll contact you if there's any Noise or Roidmude around. Say hi from me to Tsubasa." Ogawa said.

I give him a thumb before Ogawa walked away. I continued my way towards Tsubasa's room while looking at each room number I passed by. I finally arrived at Tsubasa's room. I was about to open the door before I heard a strange noise inside the room.

'Don't tell me?!' I thought about the conversation I and Ogawa had before.

I opened the door and the room was a total mess. Clothes, foods, makeup and even worst undergarments scattered around the room. I look around and to my horror, it isn't the government trying to kidnap her but instead, I saw Tsubasa in front of me with nothing else than her undergarment. I forgot that Tsubasa isn't the type of woman that would look after themselves.

She seems didn't realize me yet until the sound of door closing gains her attention. My face reddened and so with her. Heck, her face is redder than a fresh tomato.

Suddenly the door opened as Kanade walks in the room.

"Tsubasa, I finally able to get some fresh... clothes..." Kanade said before she saw us, especially me. She didn't say anything except giving me a smile that says 'Lucky perv'.

"Umm... I..." I want to say something but I can't find the right words. "I'll wait outside until you done."

"You might want to do something about this." I said while pointing at Tsubasa's room. She finally caught what I said as I walk pass Kanade towards the door, opened it before closing it back.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

I waited for a few minutes before Kanade come out and told me to get in. The room wasn't a total mess anymore, she did it at Mach speed, no pun intended.

Soon I was face to face with the embarrassed Tsubasa, her face still red from before.

"Umm... how should I say this... I'm sorry." I said. I could see some tears in Tsubasa's eyes.

Then I explained about what had happened, the conversation I had and such. Tsubasa seems to understand my reason while Kanade just laughed after I just done explaining.

"Hahahhaha... you thought someone trying to kidnap Tsubasa? That's something I never thought would hear from you!" Kanade said, laughing.

"That's not funny Kanade!" Tsubasa said, still blushing while she crossed her arms and looked away from Kanade.

"Sorry, Sorry... I got carried away." Kanae said, wiping away a tear from her eyes. "So, why are you here Okta?"

"I just want to visit Tsubasa and give her these." I raised the bouquet which I have in my hand.

"For me?" I nodded and gave her the flowers.

"I thought some flowers might help freshen this room up, plus it kinda matched your hair color." I said.

"T-Thank you..." Tsubasa said, still blushing.

Kanade saw this and smiled. "Well, don't you feel special now." She said while wrapping an arm around Tsubasa. "You got flowers from a guy like Okta. I bet you must be feeling pretty happy right now."

"W-What are you saying Kanade!?" Tsubasa said.

"Come on, don't lie to me. You're super happy right now because a good looking guy like Okta came here just to see you and gave you flowers." Kanade said with teasing smile on her face.

I smiled at their little quarrel. It reminds me when I and Steven still in the same school, we even fight over who's the best rider, we'll keep fighting until _she_ stepped in.

"By the way, what's inside that case?" Kanade asked, pointing at the suit case with Drive logo on it.

"This is..." I opened the case to reveal the new Driver and Signal Chase inside. "... The new driver that I just got from my friend."

"A new Driver...Why?" Tsubasa asked.

"It might be useful for the future if I got myself into a bad situation." I said. "Anyway, How's your body condition Tsubasa?"

"The doctor said I can get out of the hospital day after tomorrow." Tsubasa said.

"That's good to hear." I said. I noticed Kanade has been staring at the Driver for quite long. I closed the case and brought Kanade back to her sense.

"Why are you staring at it so much Kanade?" I said while giving her a teasing smile.

"I-It's nothing." Kanade said. She looks away but still took a glance towards it.

Suddenly the door opened as Steven come in. He's holding a bouquet in his right arms. He looks around and noticed me as I wave my hand.

"Okta? Why are you here?" Steven said.

"I could ask the same to you." I said.

"I heard that one of Kanade's friend got hospitalized and Kanade is taking care of her friend. So I came by to visit." Steven said.

"I'm here to visit Tsubasa, Kanade's friend as well as my friend." I said.

"Eh, what kind of coincidence is this? Anyway, here." Steven handed the bouquet to Tsubasa. "I haven't introduced myself didn't I? My name is Akatsuki Steven, Kanade coworker, it's nice to meet you."

"Mine Kazanari Tsubasa, nice to meet you too." Tsubasa bowed. "Are you by any chance, acquainted with Okta?"

"You got it right. we've been friend since middle school." Steven said.

"Wait, since middle school? does that mean you're also from another world as well?" Tsubasa said.

"That's correct." Steven said. Tsubasa was surprised, she never thought that there's someone beside Okta who came from another world, moreover his own friend.

"Anyway, Kanade we should get back to work." Steven said.

"Can't I stay for a little bit longer?" Kanade said.

"Nope, we have to get back or Jun will scold us and even worst, telling us about how wonderful his daughter is." Steven said. Kanade still remembered when Jun tell her about his daughter for the first time, the story goes for 2 hours straight.

"I don't think I want that. Sorry Tsubasa, I have to get back to work. I'll leave her in your care, Okta." Kanade said.

"Wait...me?" I said.

"You're on your day off right? Then there's no problem." Kanade said. I was about to say something until Steven stopped me. He whispered at me.

"It's another case where building just destroyed out of nowhere, we believe the culprit is Roidmude." Steven whispered.

"I got it." I said. Steven nodded and walk towards the door as Kanade follow him.

"Don't do anything weird when I'm gone." Kanade said with teasing smile before she left.

"We won't!"

Finally, it's just the two of us left in the room.

"Well, it's just two of us now." I said.

"Y-Yeah." Tsubasa said.

"So I just need to taking care of you until Kanade got back." I said. I sit on a chair beside her bed. "Umm..I want to apologize for the thing before."

"The thing before?" Tsubasa said. She remembered what happened before and blushing. "Don't remind me of that."

"W-Well, sorry." I said.

"I-I will forgive you... if you do something for me." Blood started to rush on her cheeks.

"Sure, what is it?" I said.

She pointed at a plate of meal. "F-Feed me." Tsubasa said, blushing.

Ohh it just fee- Wait... Feeding her!?

"W-What do you mean by that?" I said.

"Just like I said feed me, you already agreed to do something for me, right?" Tsubasa said.

But really? feeding her? Well there's no choice if I want her to forgive me.

I took the plate and start to feeding her. It brings back memories when _she_ still alive. Before I realized, I already driven into my own thought, until Tsubasa snapped me out.

"What's wrong Okta?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's nothing. I just wondering how cute you're when eating." I said, teasing her a little bit.

"C-C-Cute!?" Tsubasa face was red beet as she uses the bedsheet to hide her face.

"Did I went too far?" I said. I placed the plate on the table.

She peeked from the bedsheet and slowly showing her face again.

"I-It's not like that, it's just... it's nothing. " Tsubasa said.

"By the way, can I ask you something?" I said. "Why are you guys formed Zwei Wing in the first place?"

Tsubasa was surprised when I said that, she didn't expect me to ask such question.

"It all started when me and Kanade, had just taken out some Noise in the city, back when Kanade was still an Attuned. We managed to find some survivors, one of them said that our song gave him hope to keep living when he thought it was the end. Then Kanade thinking, if our singing can give that person a hope to keep living, then other people would feel the same. So, when we were on a morning jog, she talked to me about that and we decided to make the idol group that everyone knows as Zwei Wing."

"So, you guys formed Zwei Wing was Kanade's idea and it serves to give hope for everyone who listen to your songs." I said. It's not too far from the manga.

"Correct. It later became our dream to make sure that no matter what happen, people can keep living even under the Noise threat." Tsubasa said, smiling.

"That's a wonderful dream." I said. Hope huh? I know a certain plain sugar doughnut eating Rider would be proud.

"Speaking of dreams, do you have any dreams, Okta?" Tsubasa said.

"Me?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have some kind of dream, right?" Tsubasa said.

"I never thought about dream before, I just want to live the way I want. " I said. I really don't have a dream right now, I just have one wish... a wish that might never come true.

"Live the way you want? That's really like you." Tsubasa chuckled.

I chuckled before I feel pain in my chest briefly, making me place one of my hand to my chest. The damage done by Heart yesterday isn't fully healed yet. It pretty hurt but I tried to hide, however, Tsubasa clearly saw it.

"Okta? What's wrong?" Tsubasa said.

"It just my injury from last night isn't fully healed yet, don't worry I can heal it with Doctor power." I said. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Tsubasa said. but she still looks concerned about it.

"If there's anything you need?" I said.

Tsubasa shook her head.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch if there's anything you need just call me and I'll awake in a matter of second." I said as she nodded. I got up from the chair and walk towards the couch before laying myself down. Dead Heat really takes a lot from me, maybe I just ask Kokonoe or Rinna to tune it. Suddenly Tsubasa spoke up, snapped me out of my mind.

"Hey, Okta?" Tsubasa said.

"What is it?" I got up, before getting into sitting position.

"What kind of life do you have before you arrived in this world?" Tsubasa asked.

"Just like any other normal person. My father and mother had 7 children including me." I said.

"S-Seven!?" Tsubasa said.

"No kidding." I said, many people didn't believe at first when I told them that. "We were a happy family, until 5 years ago."

"What happened?" Tsubasa asked. I hesitate to answer her at first before I decided to tell her.

"5 years ago, my father died in a car accident. When he went to work, a drunk man drove his car at high speed and hit my father motorcycle from the back, my father got pinned against a truck in front of him. He was badly injured and died on his way to hospital" I said. "The police caught the drunk man and took him into custody but soon they released him."

"Why? He just murders a person, right? Why would they release him?" Tsubasa said.

"Because my aunt and uncle from my father, faked my mother sign and released the man after he paid them." I said. I gritted my teeth, I don't want to remember those bastards again.

"How could they do that to their own family?" Tsubasa said.

" For them, family is a person who could give you money. They always receive money from my father monthly. After my father died, they didn't have a person to rely on and confused before they decided to do something like that." I said. "But their action eventually lead them to their destruction."

"How come?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because I put them in jail." I said. "It just needs a couple of proof and provocation to made them acknowledge their action."

"What kind of provocation did you used?" Tsubasa asked.

"I threaten them that I will report it to the police, my uncle is a criminal who already known by the police for returning to the jail numerous times. Next time he in jail it'll be over for him so he couldn't afford getting arrested again and stabbed me in the chest to silence me. But I already got my friend filming the whole scene. Soon the police came and arrest both of them including the drunk man. Their action just extends their time in jail" I said.

"You got stabbed in the chest!?" Tsubasa shouted.

"Not so loud, we're in hospital you know." I said. "I was lucky that the knife was a centimeter away from my heart, I got what I want and I have to pay it by spending 3 weeks in hospital and got scolded by both my mother and sister, also my father friend who helped our family. They really went mad at me."

"You had it rough, Okta..." Tsubasa said. "But still, you can't do reckless act like that, one wrong move and you'll be dead, don't you think your family will be sad if you dead?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine and sound right?..." I said. "Beside... if I didn't do it, I felt that I can't face my family and my father."

"You father huh?" Tsubasa said. I saw her being lost in her thought. I knew Tsubasa relationship with her father, but I'll leave her on her own for now.

"By the way Okta..." Tsubasa said. "...Do you miss your family?"

"Of course I miss them, I want to go home but if I didn't even know how I ended up here then how am I going to find a way home?" I said. "Beside this world doesn't study dimension traveling right? Well, it's kinda sad that I'm alone in this world without relatives."

"But you're not alone right? There's your friend, Steven. He also ended up here just like you." Tsubasa said. "And there's Hibiki, Kanade, everyone at the 2nd Division and me. So never think if you're alone at this." Tsubasa said.

"Not alone huh?" I chuckled a bit before getting up and walk towards the window. _She_ will say the same every time I said if I'm alone.

Suddenly my bag opened itself as all the Signal Bike flying around the room before landing in front of Tsubasa.

"What are you guys doing?" I said. Magarl keeps honking while pointing itself towards Tsubasa. "Do you guys want to see her?"

Kaksarn honking and somewhat moving his body as if he's nodding. "Alright then, Tsubasa meet the Signal Bikes. They're my comrade both in battle and daily life."

"Nice to meet you guys." Tsubasa said as the Signal Bike respond it with honking. Kikern moves closer to Tsubasa and rub his head against her hand.

"That one is Kikern just as his name, he's dangerous." I said. "And it seems, he took a liking to you."

"Is that so?" Tsubasa said as he look at Kikern. Kikern seems happy, flying around Tsubasa. I was smiling upon seeing this.

"*yawn* I'll take a quick nap, can you guys accompany Tsubasa for a while?" I said. They honked their horn, giving me a yes. I know it's inappropriate to sleep when you visit a person in hospital, but I need to take a sleep to rest my body. I walk back towards the couch before laying myself down and closed my eyes, soon I fell asleep.

 _Tsubasa looked at Okta as he sleep on the couch. She never thought the man she hated at first will give her this much sympathy. She's tried to kill him once but he just smacked her head and gave her his piece of mind. He's indeed a strange person, a person she never met before and somehow Tsubasa feels...interested in this young man._

 _She get up from her bed and walk towards the sleeping Okta. She takes a look closer at him, she could notice how tired he was from how he sleeping. Then Tsubasa noticed that she has been staring at him for quite a while as her face was red beet. Suddenly Okta twists his sleeping position, surprising Tsubasa as something dropped from her pocket._

 _He picked up the object to reveal that it's Okta's wallet. Curiosity took her as she opened the wallet. The first thing she saw is Okta's family photo. She look at the man in the middle of the photo, It's Okta's dad. He's a man around 40 with short messy hair just like Okta's, brown eyes. Then she turned her attention to other content, it's another photo behind his family picture. She picks it up to reveal the photo when Okta was in his high school. standing beside him are Steven and a girl she doesn't recognize. The girl has a long white hair, magenta eyes, and her age is around 15. She wears casual clothes while Okta and Steven wear a student uniform. She flip over the photo to reveal what written behind it. 'My best friend' and it's looks like a woman hand writes. She could only assume that the woman in the photo is the owner. But if so why is it Okta's hand?_

" _It's not polite to check other people belonging when they were asleep, you know." Okta said._

I turned around to see the flustered Tsubasa.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Tsubasa said while she handed my wallet back along with the photos inside it.

"It's okay." I said while smiling. I put my pictures back to my wallet.

"Okta?" Tsubasa said.

"What is it?" I said. She want to say something but she hesitates to say it.

"It's nothing." Tsubasa said.

"Don't you need to rest?" I asked. I got up from sleeping position and sit face to face with Tsubasa.

"Being too long in bed isn't good, sometimes you need to move your body." Tsubasa said.

"You're right." I said. "But don't push yourself too hard."

"Don't worry I know my body condition better than you." Tsubasa said.

"Well,if you say so." I said. Then all the Signal Bike honking its horn like crazy. I could only assume it's another Roidmude.

"Is it another one?" I said. they honked in unison.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa I have to go." I said.

"I understand." Tsubasa said, nodded.

"Alright then, Kikern stay here and keep her safe." I said as Kikern honked. I run towards the door before opened it and left the hospital along side the Signal Bike.

I hop into Ride Macher before putting the helmet on and went towards the Roidmude whereabout.

In the way I saw one of the building collapsed, That's must be where the Roidmude is. I drive towards the collapsed building and saw Drive fighting a Roidmude who resembles a camera with big lens on its right shoulder in the roof of a building near the collapsed one. It's the scooper Roidmude. I parked the Ride Macher before rushing towards the roof. When I arrived at the roof Drive was dodging a projectile from Scooper while Kanade watching them from the sidelines.

"Hey, Kanade." I said as I run to her.

"Okta? What are you doing here?" Kanade asked.

"Of course exterminating that Roidmude." I said. I want to help but then I decided to watch alongside Kanade and step in if the thing went wrong.

"Why are you still here? Help him!" Kanade said.

"Don't worry, I believe in his strength. I know him better than you." I said.

Kanade seem taken aback by what I just said. "So you already knew who he is?"

"Yeah." I said. "Hey, do you need a hand?"

"Okta?" Drive said before dodging Scooper kick. "Nope, I'm fine, just take care of Kanade."

"You got it." I said. I saw a chance to tease her, "I see someone is being cared about."

Kanade said nothing as she blushing. Now we're even.

Drive slashed Scooper a couple times with Handle-Ken before kicking him away. Scooper got back on his feet quickly and shoot Drive with a projectile from his lens. Drive dodged every single bullet before dashing towards Scooper and slashed him again, making him rolled on the ground.

" **Now, finish it Steven"** Belt-san said.

"Got it." Steven took the Shift Speed from his brace and inserted it into the Handle-Ken.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE : SPEED!**_

Drive send a energy slash at Scooper as it made its way towards him. Explosion occurred as the attack met Scooper then as the smoke cleared both Kanade and Steven were surprised. Because standing in front of Scooper is none other than Chase in his Roidmude form with his Wing Sniper in defensive pose.

" **Grim Reaper!? Why are you helping me?** " Scooper said.

" **It's an order from Brain. Leave this to me.** " Chase said.

" **I owe you Grim Reaper** " Then Scooper jump off from the building and run away.

"Wait!" Drive tried to chase him but Chase block his way.

" **I'm your enemy.** " Chaser said as he charged towards Drive.

Chase swing his weapon at Drive as he block it. They got into deadlock before separating themselves and charged at each other once again. Drive threw a kick to Chaser but he block it with his Wing Sniper and punch Drive in the chest, making him stumbled a bit. Drive quickly recovered and slashed Chase on the chest. Chase quickly jumped back and shoot Drive a couple times.

"As I thought he's strong." Drive said. "It's time to get Wild."

Then Shift Wild appear out of nowhere and attack Chase a couple times before landed on Drive hand. He quickly change the Shift Car into lever mode and inserted it on his brace before pulling the lever.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE : WILD!**_

Then, a cylinder data-like energy surround Drive as black armor pieces appear and attached themselves to Drive. In an instant Drive was covered in the Type Wild body with large dune buggy wheel on its right shoulder.

"Let's go, Grim Reaper!" Drive said before charged at Chaser.

"We have to chase the Roidmude who fled, Okta!" Kanade said as she look to her side and Okta was nowhere to be found. "He's already gone."

* * *

 **(With Okta)**

I was chasing the Scooper Roidmude right after he runs away from the building. I drive towards where Scooper was heading, it's the harbor. Why would Scooper go to the harbor? Something smell fishy about this.

I stopped outside the gate and went inside the harbor. I carefully step into the harbor as I moved towards the cargo deck. As I walk deeper I finally found Scooper standing in the middle of an empty field. A pink energy wave can be seen briefly, signaling that a Slowdown is occurring. But since I have the Signal Bike it has no effect on me.

"I finally found you, Scooper." I said as I aimed my weapon at him.

" **My,my... isn't it the infamous Kamen Rider Mach.** " Scooper said as he turned his body to face me.

I strapped my Driver and sliding up the Signal Panel before inserting Signal Mach.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

"Searching...Destroying...both done at Mach speed...Kamen Rider..." I said before sliding the Panel back down.

 _ **RIDER : MACH!**_

I spread my arms as I donned in my armor. "...Mach!"

"I don't have time for you..." I said. "...so let's wrap this up, quickly."

" **I agree, let's finish this Kamen Rider.** " Suddenly Brain came out of nowhere along side other 3 Roidmude. It's Bat, Cobra, and Spider Type with numbers 020, 014, and 061 in their chest.

"So you guys set up a trap for me huh?" I said.

" **That's right, that's why we have Chaser to keep the other rider busy while we getting rid of you.** " Brain said. Then they started to surround me as I got into defensive position. " **When we done with you we'll do the same to fellow Rider before moving towards the Relic Users. Then no one will stand on our way.** "

Brain laughed but soon stopped as he heard someone else laugh. The one who laugh is none other than me.

" **What's so funny?** " Brain said.

"I just thought that you would do something eviler, but it's just another cliche villain plan." I said. "Then you will get rid of the Relic Users? Don't make me laugh. Let me say this, they're more stronger than me, if you can't defeat me then they're out of your league."

" **Damn you! You guys get rid of him!** " Brain said as the other Roidmude except Scooper and Brain charged at me.

I dodged 014 punch as I kicked 020 in the gut and elbowed 014 in the chest. 061 tried to sweep my feet but I jumped and ram my Zenrin Shooter against him, sending him rolled on the ground. 014 and 020 tried to attack me at once as 014 threw a kick at me which I block with my hand before giving him an uppercut. Then, 020 caught me but I quickly released his grip on me and kneed him in the gut. I charged at 061 as he brought his hands to cover his body but I lock his arms with my leg and prying open his guard, leaving him open for attack as I jumped and kick him in the head. In matter of second all of them were on the ground between me and Brain.

" **Tch, useless.** " Brain said. " **Fine, I'll do it myself.** "

Then Brain charged at me as he threw a punch which I dodged before sending him a punch to his chest. Brain stumbled a bit before quickly recovered and went for overhead. I ducked as he swing his arms before I spins the Zenrin wheel and ram it against Brain as he rolled on the ground. I was about to ram it once more when suddenly my body stopped. Then I saw Scooper holding a photo with both his hand. I only could assume he take a pict of me and use his abillity to hold my body. He didn't use this in the show, I guess my action is starting to take effect.

"Tch, I let my guard down." I said as I tried to move my body but it's useless. "So you're acting as a bait as Scooper use his abillity and took a pict of me."

Brain and the other Roidmudes finally recovered and got back on their feet.

" **Hahahha, that's right. To think that a simple plan can work against you, it seems I overestimated you.** " Brain said as he walks closers towards me alongside other Roidmudes. " **I never thought that you can use your ability like this, Scooper.** "

" **It's my pleasure Brain. You can get rid of him while I got the greatest news, the dead of Mach. It's a benefit to both of us.** " Scooper said.

" **Let's cut the talk and get back to business. You guys, finish him.** " Brain said as the three Roidmude charges at me.

I couldn't do anything as they threw punches and kicks at me as I rolled on the ground. I tried to move my body again but fail as they charged one more. They keep attacking me until Brain stepped in. His hand glows green signaling that he's going to use his neurotoxin on me.

" **I increased the dose by 3 times, even that red Rider wouldn't be able to move a single muscle.** " Brain said. " **Now, enjoy your hell.** "

'If he injects me with that, I'll done.' I thought.

When he was about to inject me, a honk can be heard as Scooper got attacked, making him let go of the pict. I saw Scooper fell into the sea as I feel that my body isn't restrained anymore as I punch Brain in the face making him stumbled back. Then I spun my body and slashed the other three Roidmude making them rolled on the ground.

Then I saw Kikern flying towards me as he landed on my palm.

"It's you huh, Kikern?" I said. Kikern honked his horn. "I owe you one. Let's show them what you can do."

I raised the Signal Panel before inserting Kikern.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_

The belt announced as I slide the Panel down.

 _ **SIGNAL KOUKAN : KIKERN!**_

A horror violin chord was played briefly as the Kourin Signal on my shoulder changed into Kourin Signal Kikern that bears the warning sign. I shoot high to the sky as I pressed the Boost Igniter once.

 _ **KIKERN!**_

The bullet turned into a portal shaped like Kikern's logo as a little bullet-shaped Demon Beast came out of it. Brain saw this and just laugh at it.

" **What you can do with that tiny little thing.** " Brain mocked.

"Let me say this at first, he's dangerous." I said before smirked under my helmet. The Demon Beast then walk closers towards Brain and turns into giant size in seconds before starting to bite him. The three other Roidmude tried comically to stop the Demon Beast but fail as they eventually got bitten by it. Then the Demon Beast disappear into thin air as Brain and two other Roidmude fled.

" **You better remember this, Rider!** " Brain said before running away along side two other, leaving 014 alone. I want to chase them but I'm almost at my limit so I decided to end this for now.

"Let's finish this." I slide the Panel up and press the Boost Igniter once before sliding it back done.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE : KIKERN!**_

I jumps up and do a few somersaults before extending a foot to strike them while an aura shaped like the Demon Beast surround me. An explosion occur as my attack hit 014. 014 body exploded as his Core flying around before exploded as well. Then everything started to move normally.

I look around and I didn't found Scooper. "So he also runs away huh?"

I undo my transformation as I walk towards my Ride Macher and sit on it to rest.

 _ **OTSUKARE!**_

"Fyuhh, that was close." I swiped the sweat from my forehead. "Thanks, Kikern."

Kikern happily honked his horn. "Doctor." I called Mad Doctor as he flew out of my bag and landed on my hand. "Where were you when I need you a minute ago?"

Doctor honked his horn quietly as if he regretting it. "Well, there's nothing good for crying over spilled milk."

I gripped Doctor as he started to heal me.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Drive)**

 _Drive was dodging Chaser's projectile as he rolled on the ground, trying to close the gap between them. Drive slashed at Chase as he blocked it. They soon separated as Chaser took out another cobra-shaped Viral Core and inserted it into the Break Gunner._

 **TUNE! CHASER : COBRA!**

 _His Wing Sniper folded to the back before a long white cable that resembles a whip come out of it, it's none other than Chaser's Tail Whipper. Chase tried the Tail Whipper a couple times before swing it on Drive. Drive do his best to dodge it but then got caught by one of the attacks before Chase sends more at him. Drive could only block with his sword as Chaser send a powerful whip which broke his defense as he rolled on the ground. Chase tied Drive using his whip before slamming him around a couple times before slamming him once again as Drive laying on the ground, unable to move._

" _ **It's bad, Steven, you have to avoid it somehow!**_ _" Belt-san said._

" _Even if you say so, how?" Drive said before Chase whipped upwards through the floor as it hit Drive, forcing him out of his transformation._

 _Then Chaser inserted a bat Viral Core and turned the Tail Whipper back into Wing Sniper. He aimed at Steven and was about to shoot before Kanade block his way._

" _ **Move out of the way, human.**_ _" Chase demanded._

" _I won't move a single step." Kanade said as she spread her arms._

" _Run Kanade, he's serious!" Steven said as purple energy-arrow started to gather on the tip of Wing Sniper as Chase aimed at them._

" _I can't, because I am..." Kanade said._

 _Chase released his arrow as it flew towards Kanade._

" _ **Kanade!**_ _" Belt-san said._

" _Kanade!" Kanade closed her eyes as the arrow moving closer to her before it went upwards. Kanade opened her eyes and surprised she's still alive._

 _Steven and Belt-san averted their gaze towards Chase as he turned his back. The Wing Sniper moved towards his back and formed a bat wing as he flew away._

" _Wait..." Steven tried to got back before he fell unconscious._

" _Steven!" Kanade quickly rushed into her new partner side._

* * *

 **(Back with Okta)**

 **(2 hours after the battle with Brain and others)**

I was walking through the hospital hallway after I left the harbor, I tried to look around the city in case if Scooper is still around but I still didn't find him so I decided to go back to the hospital. I still have to accompany Tsubasa until Kanade got back or she'll punch me and let me say, you don't want to be punched by Kanade.

I opened the door. To reveal Tsubasa sitting on her bed.

"I'm back, Tsubasa." I said before sitting on the chair near her bed. The kitten is still with her, well I guess the animal really like her. I count Kikern as animal because of his design and attitude.

"Welcome back." Tsubasa said.

"Is Kanade still at work?" I said.

"Yeah, apparently her partner, Steven was injured when they were taking care of a case." Tsubasa said.

Steven? I guess that's one more person to visit today, I hope he's okay.

"He's going to be alright. I know him better than anyone." I said.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked her. She tilted her head.

"You can cook?" Tsubasa said.

"Of course I can, I didn't work at Flower for nothing." I said. "So what kind of food you would want?"

Tsubasa was thinking for a moment before saying what she want. "I want a food from your homeland."

"My homeland?" I said.

"Yeah." Tsubasa nodded. "It would be great to taste a food from your homeland."

"Alright then, as you wish milady." I got up and walk towards the door before I opened it and went towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

I went back from the kitchen after cooking some food for Tsubasa. At first the staff were like 'You can't cook here. It's staff only.' Then after I said if Tsubasa is the one who asked me, they just let me use their kitchen. Thankfully they have the ingredients I need for the food. What I have in my hand is one of many food from my father homeland. It's the Soto. It's a soup with rice, vegetable, and chicken meat inside it. I actually want to cook some Satay or Rendang because I heard many people like it but then I remember that I cook for sick people. So I choose Soto, the nutrient inside is is good and it's easy to eat for sick people.

I opened the door to reveal that Kanade is back as she sitting beside her best friend.

"Oh, Kanade you're back." I said.

"Yeah, I'm back after I make sure if Steven is alright." Kanade said. She noticed the plate of Soto in my hand. "What's that,Okta?"

"This? Tsubasa asked me to make a food from my homeland. So here it is." I said before serving the plate to Tsubasa. "Carefull, it's still hot."

"Thank you..." Tsubasa said, blushing. Kanade saw this and uses it to tease her best friend, again.

"I see someone getting special attention here." Kanade said, smirking.

"It's not like that Kanade." Tsubasa said.

"Well, then I think it's time for me to go home." I said. "I kept my promise to watch over Tsubasa while you're gone."

"Thanks for that." Kanade said. "And where is this kitten came from?"

"He stuck on a tree near the window so I jumped and helped him." I said while pointing at the tree. Tsubasa petted the said kitten in the chin as he seem liked it.

"Isn't he cute?" Tsubasa said.

Yeah, he's cute but the person who pet him is a lot more cuter than him. Then I saw Tsubasa face red as tomato before I realized that..."Did I think out loud?"

"Oh, sure you did." Kanade said with her teasing smile. Better leave quick before she find more material to tease her friend.

"Now, I shall take my leave." I said before walking towards the door.

"See you." Kanade said.

"Wait a minute, Okta." Tsubasa said, making me stop. I turned my back to face her.

"I think you should go see Tachibana." Tsubasa said. "She came and visited me when you're gone. We have a little talk and I noticed she kind of sad. You know her the most than us, so I thought may be you can go check her and see what's wrong."

"Well, that added more to my visit list. I'll do that tomorrow, It's already night." I said. "Anyway, thanks for telling me." I said before I left the hospital.

* * *

 **(In the next day, Lydian Academy.)**

Right now, I'm standing in the front gate of the Lydian Academy. I checked my watch and the lunch break should be here soon.

*Ding dong ding dong*

After the bell rang, students starting to rushes out of the building, most of them were looking at me, but I just ignore them. Then I saw the one I was waiting for, It was Hibiki and Miku alongside their friends. They're three of them. If I remember correctly the twintail girl is Yumi Itaba, the short haired girl is Ando Kuriyo and the one with the medium length is Terashima Shiori. I saw them a couple times in the Flower.

I waved my hand as Hibiki noticed it. Miku saw me as well. Hibiki and Miku walk towards me leaving the trio Itaba, Kuriyo, and Shiori.

"Okta?" Miku said.

"Long time no see." I said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see her." I said, pointing at Hibiki.

"Me?" Hibiki asked.

"Yup." I said. After I said that, the students started to whisper among themselves. It brings back memories when _she_ visited me at the school for the first time.

Hibiki started to panic for some reason before she grabbed my hand and leading me somewhere, leaving Miku alone.

 **(Somewhere in the School)**

"What do you think you're doing!?" Hibiki said.

"Didn't I say I came to see you?" I said.

"You could've called instead of coming on school." Hibiki said. "People might get the wrong idea."

"Whatever that idea is, if it's not true then there's no problem, right?" I said.

Hibiki sigh. "Never mind. So, what do you need with me?"

"I won't waste time," I said. "Tsubasa noticed you've been down for a couple days so I came here to see what's wrong."

"Me, down? That's nonsense." Hibiki said as she laughing but soon stopped when I didn't laugh at all. "I guess I can't hide anything from you."

"What's wrong Hibiki? If you can't tell Miku, then why not me? You don't need to keep secrets from me."

"It's just that..." Hibiki trying to find the right words before continuing. "I wish I can be more of help to you guys."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"When the armored girl attacks Tsubasa, I did nothing while Tsubasa was fighting." Hibiki said before sitting on a bench as I joined and sat next to her. "I could do nothing except watching Tsubasa fought and almost died. Then you appeared and save her before that Roidmude appeared as well and I still couldn't do anything. It was a luck that other Rider save us. It's not just the battle with the armored girl, but also when we're fighting Noise, I'm barely helping as you and Tsubasa were cleaning after me. I'm completely useless."

"So what you're saying is that you think you're useless compared to me and Tsubasa?" I said, Hibiki nodded. "Then the answer is easy, just being yourself."

"What do you mean?" Hibiki said.

"The reason you feel like that is because you're trying to become Kanade replacement, am I right?" I said, she surprised before nodded. "You're trying to imitate Kanade, trying to summon your Armed Gear but fail because you're not Kanade. You see, Symphogear user is a system where you access the Relic power to equip an armor that suited you the best. Even if you're using the same Relic it doesn't mean you can use the same weapon, because you and Kanade are different person."

"Ahh..." Hibiki seem understand what I said. "But when I attack the Noise they just bounce off instead of disappearing. Isn't that mean, I'm not strong enough?"

"If that the case, then become stronger." I said. "Tsubasa had went through many training since she was young. Meanwhile you were a normal person before you found your power. You have the power but lack the skill. If you want to get stronger then you must train yourself, maybe learn some techniques and moves."

"If that's it, then train me." Hibiki said.

"I can't." I shocked my head.

"Why? You're strong, right?" Hibiki said.

"I'm not strong." I said. "I'm not more than a street fighter, all I can do is throwing punch and kick beside I can't train you anything. If you want to find a teacher, I suggest you ask Genjuro."

"Genjuro?" Hibiki said.

"He surely has a combat experience and he once stopped Tsubasa attack when she was donned in her Symphogear." I said. Even I didn't want to know what kind of training he had through to become that strong.

"Is that true!?" Hibiki said, I nodded.

"Why don't you ask him after the school?" I said. "I'm sure he'll accept you."

"I will do that." Hibiki said.

I smiled upon seeing this. "Hibiki, no matter what happen, be honest to yourself."

"Be honest to...myself." Hibiki said.

"Never become anyone else, because you are you, or else you'll forget who you really are. You're not Kanade or a hero ready to save the day, you are Tachibana Hibiki and don't you ever forget about it." I said. "You're fine just the way you are."

"I think I understand what you're saying." She got up and her usual bright smile is back. "Thanks, I feel much better after tallking with you."

"No problem, I hope you could actually be a help, next time." I said.

"Hey, after you cheer me up, don't just break the mood." Hibiki said as he glarred at me before laughing.

Then we heard the bell rang. The lunch break is over.

"Well, I got to go." I said.

"Okay, see you later." Hibiki said. "Thanks for the advice. Next time we meet, I definitely become stronger, just you wait!"

"Good luck with that." I said before walking away.

* * *

 **(Abandoned Theater)**

 _In a abandoned theater somewhere in the town Brain, Chase, and Heart were having a conversation._

" _You let him live? What's the meaning of this?" Brain said._

" _My job is my own problem." Chase said before walking away. Seeing this Brain clenched his fist._

" _They're stubborn, unpredictable and useless!" Brain said. Heart who was sitting on a couch saw all of this._

" _Don't be like that, Brain." Heart said. "To defeat Kamen Rider, that's the purpose he was created and didn't your plan failed yesterday?"_

 _Brain gritted his teeth upon hearing this. The next time he meets Mach, he'll make sure he paid for what he has done._

 _Meanwhile, Chase was walking around the city after he left Brain and Heart.._

" _Why can't I shoot her?" Chase said. He clenched his fist, "Why!?"_

 _Chase keep wondering why he can't shoot Kanade._

* * *

 **(Class room, Lydian Academy)**

" _Okay, That's all for today. Don't forget to do the homework." The homeroom teacher said as she walks towards the door and left the classroom._

" _Ahhh, it's finally done." Hibiki said as she flopped on her desk._

" _Hibiki, do you want to visit Flower after this?" Miku said._

" _I guess that's a good idea, we haven't visit Flower for a while and I miss the boss's okonomiyaki." Hibiki said._

" _Hey, Hibiki?" Miku said._

" _What?"_

" _What you and Okta were talking about before?" Miku said._

" _It's nothing, he just cheering me up." Hibiki said, smiling._

 _Hibiki is back to her normal self and Miku knows who she would be thanked for that._

* * *

 **(Back with Okta)**

"Achoo!" I rub my nose with my fingers, did someone talks about me? I hope it's not who planned to do something evil to me.

I was in front of a house or to be more exact my best friend home, Steven. I heard from Kanade, he was injured from his battle with Chase yesterday so I decided to pay a visit.

I pressed the bell as it rang.

"Wait for a sec." I heard a reply from inside the house. I waited for a couple minutes before the door is finally opened to reveal Steven in his casual clothes.

"Okta?" Steven said. "What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit you after I heard Chase beat you." I said. "How's it?"

"My injury is already healed even though I need to rest for a bit." Steven said. "Why are we talking outside, let's get in."

I enter Steven house and it just like any normal house, except the amount of toy car on the shelves is pretty amazing. He still hasn't changed much.

"Please take a sit." Steven said. "I'll be back with some snack."

"Okay." I said. I looked around the living room before sitting on one of the couch. I waited for a couple minutes again before Steven showed up with a plate of snack and drink with him. He put the plate on the table as he sits across me.

"Here's the snack." Steven said.

"Thanks. You still have that hobby of you, you didn't change huh?" I said. "So do I."

"I guess our hobby would never change. I see you still have that jacket." Steven said. "I wonder why you always wear jacket wherever you go."

He pointed at my black hoodie with yellow color for the inner part of the hoodie and yellow trimming on the chest and an insignia on the right shoulder.

"It's just one of my habit, you remember right?" I said.

"But you even wear it on summer." Steven said. "I didn't know how you can handle that much heat."

I chuckled a little bit. "Anyway, I heard the collapsed building case is still going."

"Yeah, I thought you already beat him." Steven said.

"I didn't have the chance to beat him as he lures me into a trap." I said.

"He lures you into a trap?" Steven said.

"Yeah, he alongside Brain almost got me, but thankfully I was able to escape thanks to my comrade." I said.

"I see, so we almost got our ass kicked, huh?" Steven said.

"It's like back then. Well, at least I'm not as bad as you." I said. We laughing as the conversation goes for a good amount of time.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go home." I said.

"We were talking for a good amount of time and the snack is almost empty." Steven said. Then he got up from the couch as I do the same.

We walked towards the door as I say goodbye to him before he stopped me.

"Okta?" Steven said. "It's just my theory,songbut do you know what world we're in right now?"

I turned my back. "Yeah, I know. I know it too well."

"Then...which one?" Steven asked.

"The world that brings hope to _her_." I said.

"I realized when I heard one of thsongs, or to be more exact, Kanade song when she still in Zwei Wing." Steven said.

"It's the song that you usually play when we visit _her_ right?" Steven asked me.

"She always wants to hear that song." I said before clenched my fist as my old memories started to come back.

"I never thought we would end up in anime world. If Bernard knew about this he probably would jealous towards us" Steven said before speaking again. "Then did you find it?"

"Nope, I haven't found it." I said. I still clearly remember it. My promise to her, a promise that I would never be able to fulfill. "I probably would never find it."

"Okta..."

"I'll go home now, if you excuse me." I said before stepping out of the house. I walk towards where I park my Ride Macher before hopped into it and slapped my helmet. I keep driving until I reach the Lydian Academy.

Why am I here? Because when I was on way to Steven house, Genjuro called me and asked me to come to the Headquarters. He said there's something important.

I walk through the hallway of the teacher and staff building before taking the elevator to the 2nd Division base. I look outside as the elevator descending.

After a few second the elevator stopped and I stepped out of it. I went towards the command center as the door opened to reveal Genjuro alongside Kanade and Tsubasa. So she already left the hospital, that's a good news. They turned their attention towards me as I stepped into the room.

"You're here, Okta." Genjuro said.

"So, what's the important thing you want to talk about?" I said.

"We want to talk about the Roidmude with you." Genjuro said.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I said.

"We already heard about them from Kanade and we want to know more about their goal." Genjuro said.

"Their goal is simple." I said. "They just want to erase the human race."

"If that's their goal why they keep moving in silence and keep their existence from human." Tsubasa said.

"Because to erase the humans, they need to gather the Promised Number." I explained.

"What's that?"

"The Promised Number is a group of 4 or more Roidmude who has achieved their Super Evolution."

"What's the different with the Roidmude we saw yesterday?" Genjuro said.

"The Roidmude you saw yesterday only achieved evolution, not the Super." I said. "The difference between the normal and Super is their body color. When they have evolved into ultimate, their body color turned into gold and their power increased greatly."

"You mean the one from yesterday could become even stronger than before?" Kanade said.

"Yeah, even without Super Evolution he will eventually grow stronger everytime we met and then, without doubt, he will surpass me."

"No way..." Kanade said.

"How can they achieved the Super Evolution?" Genjuro said.

"If a Roidmude's certain emotion increase and exceeds the limit, the Roidmude can evolve into the Super Evolution." I said.

"So if they become like super happy, they could evolve into Super Evolution." Kanade said.

"Kind of, the emotion is vary between the Roidmude. It usually depends on what they interested in." I said. "They will use whatever it takes to achieve the Super Evolution, even if that mean killing humans in the process."

"I see, I heard there's 108 of them." Genjuro said.

"Yeah but I already defeat a couple not including the one Drive defeated." I said. "I think there's 99 of them left."

"That still a big number." Tsubasa said.

"I think that's all I know." I said. Of course, I didn't tell everything to them, I would tell them when the times has come.

"Then about the executives, who are they?" Genjuro asked.

"They're the leader of the Roidmude who keeps order between the Roidmude, you guys already met one, two days ago." I said.

"Yeah we already know about it, then what about the green one you fought yesterday?" Genjuro said.

"Oh, you mean Brain? He also one of the executives and just like his names, he's the smartest Roidmude." I said. "He's the one in charge of keeping the Roidmude in order and if they refuse, he'll restart them."

"Then what about the red one, Heart?" Genjuro said. "What's his role?"

"He's the main leader of the Roidmude. He really cares about his friend, that's why the all of the Roidmude respect him." I said.

"I see, thanks for explaining it." Genjuro said.

"No problem." I said. "I'll went outside and get a drink. If anything happen call me."

I went outside the room and walks towards a vending machine nearby, I bought an coffe. I sat on a bench near it as I drank my coffe.

I closed my eyes and tried to rest a bit. I almost fell asleep before someone tap my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and saw who tap my shoulder, It's Kanade.

"Don't sleep while holding a half-empty ccoffee can, you will spill it out." Kanade said.

"I didn't sleep, just resting my eyes." I said.

"Liar, I clearly saw it." Kanade said. She went to the vending machine, bought a juice before sat beside me.

"So how's today?" Kanade asked me.

"Just like another day. I pay Hibiki a visit and you guys didn't need to worry about her." I said.

"That girl is still a kid, she's not supposed to take this burden." Kanade said.

"But if she didn't, your body can't take it anymore and you eventually die." I said. "I already know about it. you used the Linker drug to increase your sync rate with Gungnir, right?"

"You even know about that." Kanade said. "It's scary sometimes that you know almost everything about us. How can you know about that?"

"I have my trustable source." I said. Kanade just laugh as well as I

"So what's the deal with the second Driver yesterday?" Kanade said. She seems took an interest towards it.

"It's for my friend-to-be in the future." I said.

"Friend-to-be? Who is it?" Kanade ask.

"You already met him once or possibly more." I said. I didn't tell her who because I want it to be a little surprise in the future.

"Anyway, I heard you almost get beaten by the Roidmude yesterday." Kanade said.

"You guys know about it?" I said.

"Of course we know about it, we always monitoring the Roidmude activity since it's also a threat to the human." Kanade said. "But why you always work alone? You can just call Steven and the works will be much easier."

"I have my own reason." I said. "Besides, when I almost got beaten Steven was fighting Chase, right? So how can he help me when he got his own hand tied."

"That's true." Kanade said. "But that doesn't mean you can take anything alone."

"Don't worry, I've been doing this for two years and I'm still fine." I said.

"Well, if you say so. Just remember you're not alone in this." Kanade said.

"Not alone huh?" I chuckled a bit after hearing that. "Tsubasa also said that yesterday, no wonder you guys are partners. You guys have the same mind set."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kanade said.

After I finished my drink we went back to the command room. The door opened to reveal Hibiki and Tsubasa, talking towards each other. Soon they noticed us as w stepped into the room.

"What took you so long, Kanade?" Tsubasa said.

"Sorry, sorry, We were having a conversation and got carried away." Kanade said.

"So you're here Okta?" Hibiki said. "I went to the Flower with Miku but we didn't find you there."

"I just want to take rest for a little bit." I said, also to make sure that the Roidmude didn't visit my boss again, I couldn't put someone in because of my action.

"So why are you here, Hibiki?" I said.

"I visit Tsubasa at the hospital but the nurse said she already went from the hospital, so I came here to find her." Hibiki said.

I nodded slowly before suddenly my phone rang. I pick up my phone and answer the call.

"Hello?"

 _-Okta? I located Scooper in the town, meet me at the city stadium ASAP.-_ Steven said over the phone.

"I understand, I'll be right there soon." I said before hung the call.

"Who is it?" Tsubasa said.

"It's Steven. I'll have to go, if there's anything just call me." I said before stepping out of the room and walk towards the elevator. I rush towards my Ride Macher as I ride it towards the stadium.

I arrived at a arking lot near the stadium before I got off my bike and walks towards the said place. I sneak around the stadium before I met Steven at the bush, waving at me.

"Pssh, Okta here." Steven said quietly. I walk towards him and hide alongside him.

"What are you doing in the bush?" I asked.

"Couldn't you tell? I'm hiding." Steven said.

"What's the deal with the bush over you head?" I asked him, he has some bush which he uses to hides his head.

"It's a camouflage." Steven said.

I sighed upon hearing this. I still remember when we play hide and seek, he'll be the one who's being found first, everytime.

"So, where's Scooper?" I said.

Steven look around before pointing at one point. "There!"

I look at where he pointing at saw Scooper taking pictures of the stadium. He speed up his plan by taking pictures first and then maybe, he'll be doing the exact thing like the show. Which is destroy the building after luring his host. Then Scooper went inside the building.

"Then let's go, Okta." Steven said.

"Right." I said before we left our hiding place and follow Scooper. We proceeded further into the building before we spotted Scooper.

"Let's go Belt-san." Steven said. I placed the Driver on my waist as Steven took out Belt-san from his bag and strapped him on his waist.

"I almost think you forgot to bring Belt-san with you." I said.

"Don't worry, I won't repeat the same mistake." Steven said.

" **Okta, if can I would like to have a conversation with you alone."** Belt-san said.

"If I have a time to kill, I'll do that." I said. Belt-san made a smile emoji as we turned our attention back to Scooper.

"Then let's do our job." I said before I slide the Panel up, inserted Signal Mach and slid the Panel back down.

 _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER : MACH!**_

In an instant, I was donned in my armor. I run towards Scooper before I jump and charged at him.

* * *

 **It's done. Finally after some delays, I've been busy with school and things (mostly games) and didn't have time to write this (Actually it's just me being lazy), so I made this chapter a little bit longer than I have planned. I hope you guys enjoy it. I think that's all from me, please leave a review. Denliner hakerz here and I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye-bye.**


End file.
